Child of Ice and Fire
by ChellyL
Summary: Dorne gets involved in the war! Slightly A/U, elements of the books and show are incorporated.
1. The Bannermen Arrive

Robb stood over his battle maps and ran his hand through his hair agitated. They had been at war over a month, the north had won 4 battles so far but he did not know how much longer they could hold out or when this madness would end. They needed reinforcements and they were slow coming. He had made all the deals there were to be made and could not marry off any more brothers and sisters. His father was dead, his sisters were missing, Jon had taken the black and joined the Night's Watch. "The fucking night's watch!" He muttered to himself angrily. He knew it was his mother's fault that Jon was at Castle Black and he needed his brother in battle with him to avenge their father's death and kill all the Lannisters! Well maybe they'd let the Imp live, maybe. He wanted the heads of the rest on pikes in King's Landing! He was holding Jamie Lannister 'The King Slayer" prisoner, but really had no plans on how to use him to get his sisters back. He had sent a raven with a message to The Wall over two weeks ago asking Joer Marmont to let Jon and Uncle BenJen come to battle for the realm. Robb knew his uncle BenJen was probably north of the wall for the next year but at least his brother would be able to avenge their father's murder by the hands of that monstrous child king and his treasonous mother! Angrily he swept the maps and battle figurines off the table!

Just then a squire popped his head in Robb's tent. "Sir we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"The scouts have spotted men, bannermen on the horizon."

Robb grabbed for his battle sword. "Lannister men?"

"Dornish men sir, thousands of them."

Robb was confused, the Dornes and especially House Martell kept to themselves and only battled when it favored them to do so there was a lot wrong with this. "Find Theon we will meet our guests."

Theon and Robb rode toward the oncoming horde. "Are you sure he said Dornish men?" Theon asked.

"That's what the squire told me."

"I hope he was right, and I hope they brought Dornish women. Their brothels are said to be the best in all of Westeros."

"We're at battle for the good of the realm Theon, not trying to find more women for you to fuck." Robb chastised him.

"Yes Lord Stark, King of the North."

They came upon the Dornish horde and stopped their horses. "Halt men. Who is in charge of this army?" Robb commanded.

"I am." A female voice called from within the crowd.

"Show yourself then."

A young woman rode out from within the rows of men, she was about Robb's age with long blonde hair in a southern style and stormy blue eyes, like the sea of Dorne. She was not dressed like women of the north. She was wearing riding leggings and boots, with a corseted jacket under her cloak. "Aliandra of House Martell. I bring you this from my father." She reached into her satchel and handed Robb a scroll sealed with her house seal. "Along with carts full of jugs of Dornish wine, wheels of cheese, salt cured meats and fuits from the coast cities of the kingdom of Dorne, along with woven tapestries, rugs and the finest dyed silks."

"It says here that your father, Doran Martell, Prince of Dorne is pledging 25,000 bannermen and knights to The North. Dorne doesn't fight in wars, especially against their own families. He also wishes sanctuary for you and your youngest brother. Why is battle a safer place than your own castle?"

"Dorne was attacked and sacked by Lannister men. They may be our family by marriage but I can assure you that is as far as the allegiance goes. My uncle Robert married Cersei Lannister that is it."

"Why did they attack Dorne? Dorne is always neutral in these matters, unless you have something to gain." Theon asked.

"Oh dear Greyjoy boy everybody has something to gain in this war. Tywin Lannister has the most to gain, he was upset that my father did not pledge men to him, since my mother was the late king's sister. The bastard king Jeoffery had my father branded a traitor to the crown and wants him dead. He thought somehow our allegiance to my uncle the late King Robert extended to them as well. They were wrong. We don't recognize ill tempered child kings or their traitorous mothers. We are a free state."

"I take it Dorne faired well in the invasion."

"They attacked in the night and surprised us, but we prevailed. Unlike the king's guard we don't just train our men to take orders, make formations and swing swords, Dornish men are trained killers they use anything they can find as a weapon. I saw a knight beat a man to death with a goat, the goat did not fare well either." Theon and Robb fought the urge to be sickened. "He received his men's sword hands back in boxes. We sent the heads to King's Landing and we kept the horses and steel for ourselves. Unfortunately two of my brothers were leaving a tavern late and were killed in the melee."

"I am sorry for your loss My Lady."

"As am I."

"Thank you both my Lords, my father thanks you as well."

"But I don't understand if Dorne is at risk from Lannister attack why is your father pledging his men to the North? Shouldn't he be keeping them?"

"You think these are all my father's men? This is not even half of my father's army. We still have more than enough men and ships to guard Dorne back at the capital."

"What does Doran Martell hope to gain from all of this?" Theon asked suspiciously.

"Theon have you no manners?" Robb chided his friend. At times he wondered if his friend really was not raised by wolves.

"He's right to ask Lord Stark. My father wants the Lannisters dead. Well maybe not Tyrian but he wants the heads of the rest to decorate pikes in the capital. He will not bend a knee to my cousin Jeoffery no matter what my aunt Cersei says. We are a free land and we will remain a free land. But he will recognize a king in the North as an ally. As long as you recognize him as king of the South."

"What else?" Robb asked.

"We have word of trouble from across the sea. Daenerys Targaryen is leading a Khallazar toward the Dothraki sea. If she lands at our shores she will start another war for the throne. My family lost Dorne to the Targaryen's once, which led to the fall of the realm and the reign of the Mad King. I will not let it happen again and the Dothraki are bloody savages. Ravers and rapers all of them they will not land at my shores and live."

"You have my word My Princess, if Daenerys Targaryen and her Horse Lords land on your shores you will have men of the North to meet them with swords and arrows."

"Thank you Lord Stark." They shook on the agreement. "She turned to one of the men. Get word to my father. It is done. Be discreet, we don't want the Lannisters knowing."

"You may call me Robb My Lady."

"And you May call me Aliandra, Robb." They smiled at each other easily.

They rode back to camp in silence. Robb knew Theon was having inappropriate thoughts about the Maretll girl but he didn't want to talk about it. He had just gotten 25,000 men that he was in desperate need of plus provisions from Doran Martell. The supplies would be of great help to feed all these men as well.

Later in the evening Aliandra had changed out of her traveling clothes, her hand maidens had bathed her in tangerine and lime scented oils from Dorne and taken her hair down and braided it. She was wearing a blue velvet dress with a tight bodice. She hated bodices and petticoats, but they were the style of the North and she was a guest of the North. She was summoned to Robb Stark's tent to meet with him and his war council. Many of the men in council had heard word of and obviously seen evidence of the extra forces, they were less sure of the rumors of Daron Martell's children being in camp. The rumors were confirmed when Aliandra Martell walked into the tent.

"Good evening gentlemen, Lady Stark. Thank you for asking me to join you."

"Aliandra child." Catelyn walked up to the young girl and hugged her tightly. "I am so sorry for your loss. Is your father well?"

"As well as he can be. If mother were still alive he would be better. We were sorry to hear of your loss as well. Lord Eddard was a good man, and we hope you get the girls back soon."

"Gods be good we will."

They joined the men at the war table.

"We've been in the Westland's for over a month now Stark, how much longer until we march on to King's Landing and murder those Lannisters!" One of the men spoke, Aliandra forgot his name but he was annoying her.

"First we kill the men in the field, then we march to the capital and kill the rest." Robb corrected him. "The more we can get rid of out here the less we have to battle in king's landing."

There was grumbling among the men at the table.

Aliandra spoke up. "At the risk of speaking out of place Lord Stark is correct. I have spent more time in King's landing than anyone in this room. None of you know the streets, and passages. None of you know the castle, there are secret passages and secret rooms and stairwells. Do you really want to send your men to the throne room and let Jeoffery set them all on fire like the Mad King did? They have the advantage there. You have the advantage here. The North is your land. They left long ago when Cersei married my uncle. Also, looking at this map, while we are all in the Westlands Winterfell is completely vulnerable. You may want to send some men back north just in case. "

"She has a point," Theon agreed.

"And what would a Dornish woman know of battle and war?" Another man at the table spoke up.

"We do things differently in the South. My father raised all of his children to be warriors. I was taught from the age of five to command men on horseback and men on ships. I didn't spend my days doing needle point with my Septa, I learned to shoot flaming arrows at men on horseback and I do not miss. I've killed pirates at sea for trying to come ashore in my harbors. The things you've heard of the Martell children are all true I can assure you."

"Including that your brothers were killed coming out of a Dornish whore house?" He kept challenging her.

Aliandra grabbed the dagger she kept tucked in her belt and plunged it into the table infront of her. "Sir the next time you speak of my brothers or any of my house will be the last time you have a tongue."

Before anyone could speak another word one of Aliandra's hand maiden's came in with a crying child. "I'm sorry my princess. But he woke up crying for you. He says he had a bad dream about the war." She had a boy about 4 years old with her, he had aliandra's hair and olive coloring but stormy grey eyes.

"That's fine. Give him here." Aliandra took the crying child in her arms, he clung to her for life. "Lady Stark, Robb is it alright with you both if my little brother joins us?"

Catelyn smiled softly at her. "Of course my dear. Is this Martayn?"

"'Tis My Lady."

"I can hold him if you wish." Catelyn was yearning to hold a small child close again, even if it was not her own. She could pretend he was.

"Thank you, but he will scream if I put him down. He'll be quiet as long as I have him. I have been both sister and mother to him since he was born and our mother died."

The men nodded their heads in respect for her late mother, then they went back to planning their battle. Aliandra stayed out of respect, she had hoped Robb would have sent her out of the tent when her brother arrived but no such luck. She was pretty sure they forgot she and Catelyn were there. After a few hours she was getting tired and her brother stirred on her shoulder. "Ali the Snow man wants to come home. He has to! They won't let him!"

Robb's ears perked up at the word 'Snow.'

"Shhh Martyn go back to sleep. Don't be rude. The men are working."

"But he has to come home. He's too far north. The others will get him. Go get the Snow man Ali! He has to fight in the war!"

"Shh your Septa has been telling you stories again. There are no such things as snow people and others in the north." She stood to leave. "I'm sorry, he must be weary from our journey. I do not wish to disturb your work. I will put him to bed. Please go on without me."

"Ali can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Martayn asked sleepily.

"Don't you always?" She mumbled and rolled her eyes as she walked away.

Theon nudged Robb, nodded after Aliandra and whispered, "I'd like to sleep in her bed sometime."

Robb shook his head at his friend's impudence, he really had better things to do than hear about all the women Theon wanted to sleep with.

Catelyn had heard Theon's remark and sent a thin lipped glare his way.

Robb couldn't concentrate on maps and battle plans anymore for the evening. He had to go talk to Aliandra about what her brother saw in his dream. He dismissed the group for the evening and went to find Aliandra at her tent. When Robb walked in Aliandra was tucking Martayn into bed, stroking his blonde curls and murmuring words of comfort to him to help him sleep. The scene reminded him of mother and Bran.

"I know you're there. What do you want?" She asked without turning around.

"How did you know?"

She turned to face him and walked over to where he was standing. "I told you. All Martells are warriors. Do you think I don't know who is in my tent?"

Robb smiled, this reminded him of being back at Winterfell. "I suppose not."

"So what do you want? I have a brother to care for."

"Does your brother dream often?"

"Every night I suppose."

"You know what I mean. I've heard stories of people with a gift, people from the south. Seers. Is he one?"

She wrestled with herself for a moment before telling him the truth. "My mother was a seer, she foresaw her own death before Martayn was born she told me of it. We just didn't know which child inherited her gift. How did you figure it out?"

"My brother is at the Wall."

"Your brother?"

He looked at his feet before speaking. "Jon…Jon Snow"

She smiled. "The Snow man. Your father had a bastard and now he's at The Wall guarding the realm from things that go bump in the night. Do you know what we call bastards in Dorne?"

"No what?"

"Son and daughter. We don't treat them as outcasts it's not their fault. We treat them as our own, because they are. And we certainly don't send them to a cold, dark wall to die for a realm that doesn't acknowledge their existence from things that do not exist."

Robb became defensive. "Well he's my brother and I want him here fighting in war with me."

"And after the war?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what happens after the war? Do you send him back to the wall or do you accept him into your household, even if he is a bastard. After all you will be the king of the North if this all goes right. You will make the rules you decide who becomes a lord and who dies on the wall."

Robb stepped closer to Aliandra, challenging her. "That's between my brother and I and I would be happy for you to not get involved. I sent a raven there two weeks ago and have heard nothing back. I have a bad feeling about this. I want my brother home fighting in war, not at the wall fighting Grubkins."

"The people you want him to fight with don't respect the fact that he exists, he could just as soon die and they would not care. Why should he come back? Why should I let my men ride North to get him for you?"

"Because he's my brother and I love him and respect him just as much as the rest of my siblings and when I march into King's Landing and cut King Jeoffery's head off I want my brother by my side and no one else. And because I am King of The North and as long as you are here under my protection you will do as I command!"

'Good' she thought to herself, 'Now he's acting like a King.' "I can help. I'll set out tomorrow for the wall."

"What can you do at the wall? They don't allow women within 10 miles of the wall."

"I'll be taking 100 men with me and I will probably need your permission to make some sort of deal to get your brother from the wall for you. Good night King Stark of The North." She smiled as he left her tent confused.


	2. The Northern God

Chapter 2

As you all can tell I have added and changed characters. I think you all will Like Aliandra.

The next morning Aliandra was to leave for The Wall to retrieve Jon Snow. She was in her tent with one of her hand maidens packing for her trip. Her brother was sitting on her bed talking to her.

"Ali are you going to bring the Snow Man back?" He asked.

She smiled at her brother. "Yes Martayn I am bringing him back."

"Be careful Ali. Don't forget your bow. I love you like a mother."

"And I love you like a son little brother." He gave her another hug and scampered off to play and see the horses.

She turned to her hand maiden Lorianna. "I want you to watch over my brother while I am gone. If anything happens to Martayn it is your life. Do you understand me?"

"Yes my Princess. I serve the house of Martell."

"And here, if anything should happen I want you to have this." She walked over to her desk and retrieved a package from deep inside. She unwrapped the fine silk and handed the dagger to Lorianna.

Lorianna's eyes widened in disbelief at what she was handed. "My Princess this is Valyrian steel. This is too precious for a simple hand maiden to handle. Shouldn't you take it for protection on your journey?"

"Lorianna you are the only one I entrust with the life of my brother while I am away. This blade is the finest steel and contains magical properties. If you or my brother are threatened with harm it will protect you. If anyone, and I mean anyone, tries to hurt either of you I want you to kill them. I will take care of the details when I come back. Do you understand me?"

Lorianna was still shocked at the gift she was entrusted with. "Yes my Princess. I am still concerned for your safety. You are headed to The Wall. There is no telling what you will come up against out there on the King's Road or those men at the wall. What if they try and hurt you?"

Aliandra smiled comfortingly at her. "Do not worry about my safety Lorianna. I have a hundred men in my guard and I am a skilled warrior. The only safety I care about is that of my brother. Make sure you keep that well hidden within your robes, like this." She tucked the blade into Lorianna's clothes so she could access it but it was out of sight.

"I understand my lady." They exited the tent and headed toward the group that had gathered to see the party off. "Do you have any other instructions for me?"

"Make sure he eats well. If he wants to sleep in your bed let him do so, it's easier than the crying. Do not let him near the water, he cannot swim and make sure he does his lessons daily and minds his Septa no matter what he says. And keep him away from Theon Greyjoy, he annoys me."

They had reached the group of bannermen, knights and the war council. Aliandra noticed that Catelyn Stark was absent.

"Thank you again for doing this Aliandra." Robb said as she walked up to mount her horse.

"You're welcome. Thank you for making sure my brother is protected in my absence. Lorianna will be acting as his hand maiden and nurse in my absence. She has her orders from me." Robb knew what Aliandra meant, Lorianna was safe if she took any means necessary to protect Martayn.

"It is my pleasure Princess. I have brothers and sisters I will regard him as my own. He will have a knight from my personal guard at all times."

"That is much appreciated." She smiled, knowing he was telling the truth.

Robb took 2 scrolls out from his cloak and handed them to her one at a time. "This scroll is for Lord Commander Marmont. This one is for my brother once you are safely away from The Wall."

She took the scrolls and put them in her satchel. "I understand."

They shook hands and Aliandra and her men headed off toward The Wall.

It took a fortnight to get from the Westerlands, to the King's Road, then The Wall. It was a welcoming sight in a dark, cold, dreary, deadly way. Aliandra had heard stories of the wall but never been there herself for obvious reasons. In Dorne they did not send their bastard sons to the wall, but they did send thieves and pirate crews. She was glad enough not to see any of them on her way in.

"Halt who goes there?" A fat boy on a horse rode up with his sword drawn. Truth be told he teetered a bit and looked like he might fall off any minute.

Her men stopped and all 100 of them drew their swords, the fat boy looked like he might wet himself, but he was doing his job. "Stand down men!" Aliandra called to her troops. She rode ahead and met the fat boy, keeping her hood up as she spoke. "Princess Aliandra of the House Martell of Dorne. I come here to see Lord Commander Marmont upon request from Lord Robb Stark King of The North."

Now the fat boy looked confused and as if he HAD wet himself. "You are a woman!" He exclaimed.

"So you've noticed." She pushed her hood down as she spoke. She felt confident with her men behind her, plus she figured Martayn could disarm the fat boy. "To whom am I speaking?"

The fat boy fumbled before speaking again. "Samwell…Samwell Tarly of The Night's Watch."

Jon was in the armory cleaning the steel as Lord Commander ordered when Ghost started barking. "What is it boy? What's wrong?" Ghost ran to the door and started pawing and barking. Jon walked over to see what was wrong, he looked out the window to see Sam being harassed by armed soldiers and he was not pleased. "Oh seven hells what is this! Stay with me Ghost."

Jon walked over to the group, the closer he got he could see that their leader who was confusing Sam was also a woman. The two things a man did not have to deal with at The Wall were harassment and women, today he had to handle both. Today was not his day. "What seems to be the problem Sam?"

Aliandra heard a deep manly voice to her left and turned to see a tall, dark haired, broad shouldered Northern God walking toward her. She had to steady herself before she fell off her horse. She didn't even notice Ghost running alongside Jon.

"They want to see the Lord Commander, she wants to see the Lord Commander." Sam motioned toward Aliandra. "She says your brother sent her. She's a woman!"

"Your...Robb Stark…You're Jon Snow!" She stammered more than a lady of her breeding normally should but she was sent here to get the Northern God by the King of the North. Aliandra was pretty sure she was staring but she didn't care, she was a Princess, people did not correct her behavior often.

"Come with me then Princess." Jon turned and walked toward Castle Black. He knew he was her only chance of getting there in one piece, Sam was a good man but the others could easily harm him to get to her.

Aliandra was still in her stupor when she noticed the Northern god walking away from her.

"He's taking you to the castle my Lady." Sam said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She jumped off of her horse and handed the reigns to one of her men. She had to run to catch up with Jon Snow, every one of his strides was like two of hers. By the time she caught up to him she was almost out of breath. "Most people are compelled to wait for me, Lord Snow."

Jon stopped, turned and looked her in the eyes. "The name is Snow. Jon Snow. Not Lord Snow. I am a bastard and that is all, I will never be a Lord."

She smiled at him coyly. "Things change Jon Snow. Winter is coming."

Ghost walked up to her and started nuzzling at her side sniffing, and whining, wanting to be petted. She whipped her head around to see what was touching her and to her absolute horror she was face to face with a giant Direwolf, she'd heard stories of the mythical creatures. She screamed in horror and threw herself against Jon's leather clad chest and buried her face, still screaming. "KILL IT, CUT IT'S HEAD OFF! WE'LL DIE, KILL IT!"

Ghost sat down and looked at her quizzically, this human was definitely different from the rest. He would make her his friend eventually.

She was still screaming about the wolf and drawing quite a crowd from the castle, when she could feel Jon's chest rippling with laughter. Her screams were piercing his ear drums, he had to make her stop. He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "This My Princess is Ghost, he is my pet."

"Your pet!" She exclaimed angrily as she shook his hand off of her shoulder. She looked around and saw the men from the castle hanging out of doors and off of railings laughing at her. "That thing is not a proper pet even for a wildling!"

"Snow what is all this foolishness!" Joer Marmont called from his office.

"We have guests Lord Commander. Shall I show them hospitality?" Jon was fighting back laughter.

"We'll see how long they are staying for." The Lord Commander waved them toward him and shuffled back into his office.

Aliandra was still highly embarrassed from the scene she had caused, the twinkling she saw in Jon Snow's eyes was angering her even more. He was about to take her to see the Lord Commander when she stopped in front of him and stopped her face mere centimeters from his. "You caused me embarrassment and you dared laugh at me. You would be wise to know who your enemies are before you commit to them. Do not think this will be forgotten Lord Snow!" Then she slapped him hard across the cheek and stormed off toward the castle to see the Lord Commander.

The twinkling and laughter in Jon's eyes was quickly replaced by a warmth spreading across his cheek in the form of a leather clad hand print, and anger. Who was this Princess and just what in seven hells was her problem, and why did Robb send her to retrieve him! He looked around to see men sniggering at him and whispering to each other. He just steeled himself as he had been his entire life and headed toward the Lord Commander's office. "Come Ghost," was all he said as he fixed his gaze straight ahead until he reached the door and walked in.

When he reached the office Lord Commander and Princess Aliandra were already in a heated debate.

The Lord Commander was reading the scroll from Robb. "So King stark has now been reduced to sending little girls to do his bidding for him. I got his Raven a fortnight ago. Jon has already taken his vows to the Night's Watch. He is unable to fight in battle."

Aliandra kept her cool and let the 'little girl' comment go, she was sent here to do a job for Robb Stark. "Lord Commander do you actually think that I am going to take that answer back to the King of The North my ally in battle." Aliandra crossed her arms over her chest and rested against the window.

"What would you have me do? I cannot let every man and boy who comes up here break his vows because his brother or father calls him away to war."

"As if that happens often. Please do not insult my sensibilities. Most of the men here are here to avoid hanging or beheading, the ones with families were sent here by them out of condemnation. From what I'm told Snow took the Black of his own volition." She looked over at Jon who was standing quietly in the back of the room glaring at her.

"Still how am I to hold men to their vows if I let you take him back to the Westerlands to fight for the North?" He leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers under his chin as she spoke. "What sort of message does that send to the men?"

She stood infront of his desk and leaned in. "The men of the Night's watch protect the entirety of Westeros from dark evil spirits that would do us harm. Or so you tell us. Ned Stark is dead, the Stark girls are somewhere in King's Landing so far as we know and the Lannisters crippled Bran. Let Robb Stark Fight in this war with his brother. Do you honestly thing Ned Stark would have let any of his children take the black if he knew we would be here today? I do not know about you but I prefer my allies to be happy with when we are at war. If we lose this war because Robb Stark's brother did not come home the resulting repercussions will be of your own making. What do you think will happen to the Night's Watch if my cousin Jeoffery is allowed to rule?" That perked Jon's ears up, he had forgotten that Doran Martell's wife was a Baratheon and the Princess was fighting against her cousins. "The Lannisters do not believe in what lies beyond the wall, the Lannisters have never seen wildlings, the Lannisters have never fought pirates. The Lannisters do not care for anything or anyone but The Lannisters. Do you think they will send men to the Night's Watch from their cells as my uncle King Robert did or will they order your men down to King's Landing to do their bidding? My cousin likes blood and beheading men, he beheaded Ned Stark in front of his own children from what I'm told. Do you think you'll be getting anymore thieves from them? I think not. Tywin Lannister sent his knights to Dorne, a free nation, to attack my father while he slumbered. These people are not to be trusted. Think about it Lord Commander, you sacrifice one man for the sake of not only the realm but the security of the Night's Watch. If Robb Stark is defeated in battle and the North falls to the Lannisters the Night's Watch will be no more. And that wall will not be enough to protect any of us from the evil, on either side. And I for one am more afraid of the evil that resides in the iron throne than anything beyond that wall."

"You make a valid argument my child. Say I we're not to allow you to take Snow here back to war. What then?"

She crossed her arms over chest and smiled. "I have one-hundred men in my guard, they are all skilled warriors. I am prepared and have permission to take him as my prisoner. How many of your men's lives are you willing to sacrifice for one bastard?" She felt horrible saying it, she was raised better, but she knew where she was and she had to negotiate likewise.

"And if I do send him with you? How am I to be compensated?"

"All of the soldiers in the Lannister army that are not killed in battle will be branded traitors and sent to the Night's Watch. But no Lannisters. We're saving them for the pikes in King's Landing." She turned back at Jon and winked, he just glared at her like she might burst into flames soon. "Also I have gold to compensate you for his horse and any hospitality my men and I receive. It should keep the Night's Watch comfortable for awhile."

Lord Commander pondered this for a moment. "Leave us for a moment." Jon turned to leave. "Not you." He stopped Jon. "You." He looked at Aliandra.

"Yes Lord Commander." She passed Jon on the way out of the office and fixed him with a quick glare.

"Sit Snow."

"Yes Sir." Jon sat and waited for the Lord Commander to start yelling.

"So what do you think of this Snow?"

"Besides the fact that she is obviously mad she makes a point Sir."

Lord Master decided to have some challenge him. "So you would give up your vows and be branded a traitor to fight for your family?"

Jon grew agitated he hated this, hated not having a choice either way. "I did not say that! I understand what she said though. The Lannisters do not respect the watch. They have not sent more men in weeks. Jeoffery is a danger to the realm and the Watch, as is the queen. I do not trust them, not with the realm, not with our lives, not with anything."

"I know. The damndest thing is she is right. If the North falls because of this it will be my fault. And she's not mad, she's a Martell, she's a warrior. Learn to understand her because you will be leaving with her in the morning and I fear you have a long journey ahead of you otherwise."

Jon was shocked, this was unheard of, well so was this war. "Sir may I ask a favor?"

"I am already dissolving your vows what more could you want?"

"Send Sam with us? You know he doesn't belong here, or anywhere. But if you send him with me I can take him to Winterfell he reads better than the rest of the men here, he can learn to be a potions master."

"I appreciate your loyalty to your brothers in black. I will make you a deal. You and your King brother take King's Landing and send me men like Princess Martell promised and I will dissolve Sam of his vows. If you lose I get Sam and you as well. If you're still alive that is and not a word to Tarly or the others or the deal is off."

Jon bowed his head. "Agreed Lord Commander."

"Pack your things. You leave at dawn with the Princess. And do try and get along with her. No more trickery. I do not want her sending me your corpse."

Lord Commander dismissed Snow. Jon walked out of the Lord Commander's office and ran into Aliandra who was leaning against the wall outside.

"For a Princess you have horrible manners. Didn't anyone ever teach you that it's rude to eavesdrop."

"I wasn't eavesdropping. Marmont told me to leave he didn't tell me where to go and frankly I am not leaving far from safety while I am here."

He challenged her. "And just how do you know I am a safe man? What if I were like one of those criminals who would hurt you not caring that your father is King in the South?"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Would your brother really have sent me here if he thought I was in danger from you? He sent me here to get you because he knew I would have left with you one way or another even if I had to kill every man here to do so."

Jon stormed away to his quarters to pack. Ali went back to Joer Marmont's office to finalize their plans.

The next morning they were to leave for The Westlands. Jon was stoic and emotionless. Inside though he was happy to be seeing his brother again and to have a chance to avenge his father's death. He was still greatly annoyed with the Princess. There was a knock on his door. He figured it was Sam, come to see him off and say good-bye in private even though they had bid good-bye like men last night. He opened his door and to his annoyance it was Aliandra, she may have been beautiful but Gods was she a pain in his ass. "What do you want My Lady, or is it Princess?" He asked in annoynce.

"You may call me Aliandra, Jon Snow, if I may come in." he thought for a second then allowed her access to his quarters, if he was not an honorable man he would act on the fact that he was no longer bound by his vows.

"Well Aliandra. What do you want? I'm preparing to leave and I'd like a few last seconds of quiet away from you!"

"I came to apologize for yesterday. I fear we have become enemies and I do not want that. I was scared by the wolf and embarrassed when I was laughed at. People don't normally laugh at me. It was no excuse for hitting you. I also want to apologize for calling you a bastard when we were with Lord Marmont. That is not how I was raised."

Jon tried to ignore the fact that 'bastard' still bothered, even after The Dwarf told him to wear it like a badge of honor. "I am a bastard. Why should it bother me?" He glared at her.

She fiddled with the leather string on her riding leggings. "Because where I am from it is not right to talk like that about people and we both know it's true. And even though you know why I had to speak in such a callus manner it still embarrasses me to have done so."

"Your apology is accepted Aliandra. Let us be going before we lose too much sunlight."

The riding party was ready to go, Jon took one last look back at the wall when he saw Joer Marmont running toward them holding something. Jon dismounted his horse and met him in the yard. "Sir is something wrong?"

"I'd say, you forgot your damn sword boy! How are you to go to war without a proper sword."

Jon was confused. "But sir I have my sword. He pointed to the sword he had brought from Winterfell that was resting it's sheath in his belt."

"No boy, that is a child's sword, you need to take this!" Joer Marmont handed him Longclaw.

Jon was struck with gratitude. "Sir I am not longer in the Night's Watch. I do not deserve Longclaw."

"You deserve it as long as I damn well say so! Now take it to battle and remember your brothers in black when you are killing those fucking Lannisters!"

"Thank you sir. I will do you and the Night's Watch proud."

"You had better. Remember our deal Snow."

"I will sir." The two men nodded in respect and parted so Jon could mount his horse.

Aliandra rode up next to Jon and admired the steel at his side. "Nice sword. Does it have a name?"

Jon looked over and met her gaze. "Longclaw." Then he rode ahead.


	3. Tell me Your Fears

Chapter 3

* * *

They had been traveling for a week. No ravens had met them on their journey, Aliandra took that as a good sign. Aliandra was tired and worried about her brother, her father's health was also weighing heavily on her mind during these trying times. She wanted to get back to the Westerlands as soon as possible, she also needed to know what was going on in the war and where Dorne stood as a free nation. She had been making the men ride longer days which resulted in many arguments between her and Jon Snow. He usually yielded because she was a highborn, but that was the only reason, he thought she was being a right bitch and could not wait to get out of her company and have a good sword fight with a worthy opponent he had a lot of anger built up over this last week and needed to work it out on someone. Too bad for him he had a worthy opponent in his company, he just refused to spar with her.

They were riding in silence, Aliandra was lost in her thoughts of Dorne and her father's health and what that meant for her and Martayn. Indecent thoughts of Jon Snow weaved their way into her head periodically. She had seen him without his shirt on a few times when he went to the river bed to bathe and was impressed with his body. She watched Ghost silently pad along next to the riding party just ahead of her and sniff out all of the wild animals along the trail, she had grudgingly come to like the Direwolf. The sun was beating down on her face, the wind was light and crisp but not cold enough for snow just yet. Jon rode up next to her and broke her of her thoughts. "We need to stop and rest for the evening."

Aliandra took a deep breath before answering him. "We need to keep going. At this pace we will make it to the Westerlands in three days time."

He glared at her angry and annoyed, "We have been riding since day break! At this pace you are going to tire the horses and get us all stranded out here! Is that what you want Princess? If I wanted to die in the middle of nowhere I would have stayed at The Wall!" He all but spat the words at her.

"I have obligations to others than just you Jon Snow!"

"Your obligation to my brother has been fulfilled I assure you. Bringing me back to fight with him is enough, you do not need to expedite the process by driving your men and their horses to exhaustion while doing so! You are supposed to be a warrior, you should know better than this! I'm sure your father taught you better than this!"

She let out a dark laugh, rolled her eyes and bit back tears as she did so. She refused to cry in front of her men and especially in front of Jon Snow. "You Northerners, my father was right about you all. You really are blinded to the bigger picture, even when it is held up in front of your face. You just don't understand do you!"

He stopped his horse and grabbed her forearm forcing her to stop as well, along with the rest of their traveling party. No one, even a Princess from the South was going to call him simple, bastard sure but never simple. "First off Princess as I understand it I am doing you a favor by coming back to fight this war between the North and your family." He was lying, he was eager to fight with his brother.

"**The Lannisters are not my family**!" She yelled. She hated the Lannisters.

"They are by marriage that is enough in the realm and it is enough for me." He pointed a gloved finger at her. "Secondly if you are driving this traveling party to exhaustion for your own selfish purposes then be truthful with me or I will head back to The Wall and let you explain yourself to my brother, The King of the North! We will see how long your alliance lasts."

She sat there for a moment, stone faced, expressionless, emotionless. Inside she was burning with rage and wanted to knock Jon Snow off of his horse and pummel him for making her feel this way. "What is my name?" She calmed herself before speaking.

Jon was confused, not this nonsense. "Aliandra."

"Aliandra what?"

"Aliandra of House Martell." He was confused as to why they were having this conversation.

"What does that mean?"

"Your father is Doran Martell, he is the keeper of the south and reigning King now."

"Exactly. And when my father dies?"

"Your brother…" Jon trailed off because he realized why she was so eager to get back to the Westerlands. "Your oldest brothers were killed by the Lannisters and you are next in succession. You need to know what is happening back at the camp."

"And?"

Damn, he thought he had nailed it, time to think. "And you have a baby brother. Where is he?" Jon looked concerned for the child he did not know.

Her face softened for the first time in days as she spoke, it was as if the weight of all of Westeros was lifted off of her shoulders in that moment. "He awaits my arrival back at your brother's battle camp. I have to get back to my baby brother. If anything happens to him my father will never forgive me even in death. And I would never find peace until I die."

Jon nodded in understanding for her predicament and her loyalty to her family. Suddenly she wasn't such a bitch, but a concerned older sister with a terrible burden. He was starting to see her in a different light.

He let go of her forearm and took her hand he could see fear in her eyes, "I can assure you that my brother is taking good care of your brother he will let no harm come to him Princess. Robb is a good man."

She bit back more tears, "I know but I am more than Martayn's sister, I am Martayn's parent. I cannot let anything happen to him. If something happens to him and I'm not there…"

He interrupted her, "Nothing will. I give you my word."

She closed her eyes and nodded her head. "Thank you." She composed herself and turned to face her men. "We camp here for the night." She exchanged a glance with Jon.

* * *

While the men took their turns washing in the river and watering the horses Aliandra chose to walk into the wood and practice with her bow. She needed to clear her head and stop worrying about things she could not control, nothing helped more than working her bow. Ghost came with her as he had been doing lately. "Ghost you belong to Jon, why don't you go with him and the men down by the stream?" She asked as she released the arrow into a tree. Ghost just looked at her and sat at her side. She just shook her head and released more arrows into the trunk of the tree. She continued to shoot until she heard the men return to the campsite. After they returned she quietly went to the river and took her turn in the water.

She took the tortoise shell clips out of her long blonde hair, which reached the top of her buttocks by now, and let it fall down her back and rolled her neck a bit before dealing with her riding clothes. Although she preferred her riding clothes to dresses she did not relish wearing them for three weeks. She carefully unlaced the leather bodice that kept her bound all day and let her breasts fall free, they really were as large as Theon imagined, and massaged them a bit before continuing on. Being bound in a leather bodice all day hurt, a lot. Then she peeled off her riding boots, breeches and under things. She stood in the sun for a moment enjoying the feel on her olive skin as she dipped a toe in the chilly water. Slowly, carefully she walked into the river until it reached just below her shoulders and bathed and enjoyed the peace around her. Once she had washed her body as well as she could she dipped her head below the water to get the days dirt and sweat out. When she was done she decided to float on her back for a few more minutes and enjoy the peace around her. She was humming an old song she remembered her hand maidens singing "Seasons of my Love" and flicking the water around her not paying attention to the world around her when she was shocked out of her peace.

Jon Snow came crashing through the trees calling after her with his sword drawn, "Aliandra! Princess!" He was breathless and wild eyed as if he had been running for days.

She screamed in shock and splashed wildly as she found her footing, "What in seven hells do you think you are doing!" She barked at him.

He stopped and composed himself realizing that she was naked and this was a highly inappropriate situation, he turned his back to her and shouted over his shoulder. "The men and I realized you had been gone a long time and it's almost nightfall My Lady, we became worried and formed a search party! I am here to bring you back to camp safely!"

She let out an annoyed breath and relented. "Fine, wait there while I dress." She climbed out of the stream and dried herself off and quickly pulled her clothes back on. She ran the combs through her hair quickly before tying it in a knot and securing the combs atop her head, she wondered how much he had seen. She was pulling her cloak back over her shoulders and called out to him. "You may turn around now."

He turned and quickly glanced at her figure, knowing what was buried under her fur. "Come, the men have a fire going."

They walked in a comfortable silence, Jon would periodically glance at her sideways noting how red her cheeks were.

Their comfort was soon interrupted when they were confronted by two grey wolves. Jon grabbed for Longclaw and drew it, Ali grabbed for her sword but it wasn't there she had left it back at camp with her bow. "Jon I forgot my sword." She whispered in a panic.

"Be quiet or we both die!" He whispered back. He could see the blood run out of her face, he grabbed her by the waist and smashed her body against his, he was afraid she'd run and get herself killed or worse them both killed.

* * *

-Aliandra's POV-

She was frightened, more frightened than when she had first seen Ghost, she knew they were going to die and it was her fault. She was tense against his body and buried her face in his leather and fur as she had done before. The wolves were circling them slowly, she could hear them. One was in front of them to the left of Jon, the other was moving to her left. She prayed to The Seven that they killed them quickly, and she apologized to Martayn and her father that she had failed them. She was getting dizzy, she could hear the crashing of waves and the sound of gulls overhead, the smell of the sea air filled her nostrils, in the background she could also hear a low growl followed by a snarl then her world went black.

* * *

-Jon's POV-

"Be quiet or we both die!" He whispered back. He could see the blood run out of her face, he grabbed her by the waist and smashed her body against his, he was afraid she'd run and get herself killed or worse them both killed.

Jon didn't have time to think of how soft and feminine yet well muscled Aliandra's body felt, or how good it felt to have her cling to him for safety or how well they fit together like they were made for each other. He did notice that they were in imminent danger of being eaten by wolves, one to his left and one moving slowly to his right behind him out of his sight. He also noticed the moment when she went slack in his arms, that was not going to help either, although she would be quiet. He was trying to decide which wolf to kill first when he heard a low growl behind him then saw a blur of white speed past him as Ghost charged the wolf to his right and tussled with him. It took but a second for Ghost to rip the smaller wolf's throat out. The other wolf took the opportunity to lunge at Jon. In one swift movement he dropped Aliandra to the ground and swung at the wolf who was lunging at him cutting the wolf's head off, spraying blood everywhere.

* * *

Jon surveyed the scene around him. Two wolves were dead, Ghost was licking blood off of his muzzle, he was covered in wolf blood and oh yes there was a Princess laying at his feet. Once the business with the wolves was finished Jon could attend to the Princess. He knelt down and shook her gently. "Aliandra, Princess, wake up." She was not moving. Jon cursed whatever powers that were working against him. He turned to Ghost, "Stay here and watch her." He quickly went back to the stream and wet the cloth he kept with him to wipe his brow on rides. When he returned she had still not stirred. He knelt back down and pressed the cool cloth to her forehead hoping to rouse her. Slowly her eyes started to flutter open. He took it as a good sign because she was not dead and smiled in accordance. "Wake up Princess," Jon whispered, beaconing her to come back to him.

As Aliandra opened her eyes fully she saw Jon Snow above her, his face covered in blood. She recoiled in shock only to realize that she was laying on the ground. "What happened here?" She gasped out, not understanding why she was ground or why her riding companion was covered in blood and smiling.

He wasn't sure if she had some sort of loss of memory or was just in shock so he kept his patience, "Princess we were attacked by wolves, Ghost killed one and I killed the other."

"Why am I laying on the ground?" She was still confused about that.

"Because my Lady you fainted out of shock."

She rolled her eyes, "I was not in shock I was merely…" Jon gave her a look that told her he knew she was lying. "Fine, I fear wolves. I prefer taking up arms against pirates."

He smiled and wiped a splash of blood off of her cheek. "It is okay to have fears, we all have fears."

She leaned on her elbows below him, "What are your fears Jon Snow?" She asked coyly.

He smiled at her. "I fear if I do not return you to camp your soldiers will have my head."

She sat up slowly and took the cloth out of his hands, slowly, carefully, she cleaned the wolf's blood off of his face. With every swipe of the cool cloth she memorized the curves and lines of his features. "You saved my life," she whispered, "If my father gets word of this you may be knighted."

Jon was relishing the feel of her tending to him, he was thinking about the scene he witnessed earlier, he took her hand and stopped her careful work when she mentioned knighthood, "You know I am a bastard, I can never be a knight." He wasn't upset by her words but he was hurt, they had been over this already.

She rose to her knees so they were almost the same height, Jon was still above her, she licked her lips slowly and moved her face towards his, "I'm from the South Snow. We Fireborns do things a bit differently. Stay around me long enough and you will learn that."

Jon was compelled to lick his lips as well and moved his face in as well, he had no idea what he was doing but he liked it. He had faced danger before but this was a different kind of danger and he wanted more of it.

Their lips had barely brushed when they were interrupted by men from the search party. "PRINCESS! PRINCESS WHERE ARE YOU!"

They separated quickly, both falling backward as they did so.

"Down there! They're both down there!" The men called to one another. Five soldiers in full armor ran up to Aliandra and Jon swords drawn. "Princess are you alright?" The head of the party asked.

"Aye, yes." She said annoyed.

"What happened here?" Another asked.

"We had a bit of trouble with some wolves. Snow and his pet saved me everything is alright."

"Why are you on the ground then?"

"I fell and Snow was helping me up." God's this was getting annoying.

Jon stood up and extended a hand to Aliandra. "My Lady." He was expressionless, emotionless.

"Thank you Snow." Once she was up she ordered all of the men back to camp. "Back to camp all of you." She and Jon walked behind the rest of the group away from prying eyes, she linked her arm through his as they walked.

* * *

Martayn was walking through the camp looking for Robb when he finally found him in his tent doing work and talking to Theon. "Lord Stark!" The little boy ran up to the King as he would any of his siblings, it helped that Robb was around the same age as his brothers.

Robb patiently bent down to talk to Martayn, "Yes little Prince. How may I help you?" He smiled at the boy, he reminded him of Bran and Rickon.

"Ali comes back today, she and the Snow Man. They will be here before nightfall." Martayn said it with the conviction of a man.

Robb knelt on one knee infront of Martayn and put his hands on his shoulders. "Martayn I know you miss your sister dearly but it will be a few more days until she returns."

Martayn looked Robb in the eyes and held his conviction, "My sister returns today." He smiled, gave a wave and ran out of the tent.

Robb knew Martayn was a seer but there was no physical way they could return this early. They would have had to be killing themselves riding for the Westerlands.

Robb stood up and returned to Theon and their work. "That little boy scares me." Theon said matter of factly. "I could do with less of him."

Robb smiled and shook his head, "He is a little boy who misses his sister and his home. He is stuck in the middle of a battle he does not understand. What would you have him do?"

Theon puffed himself up, "I would have him act like a man, we are at war after all, not run around a war camp playing games. If she wanted him protected she should have taken him with her. We are not wet nurses."

Robb was annoyed, they had this conversation at least twice a week since since Aliandra had left for The Wall. "Act like a man, really? Like you did when your father shipped you to Winterfell? You cried for six months!" The words struck a little too close to home for Theon. "He is a little boy and he is trying to make the best of a terrible situation! I suggest you learn from him and do the same Theon!"

Theon didn't say anything more he just left the tent in anger.

Robb had no idea what to do about his friend.

The sun hung low in the sky when a watchman rode for Robb Stark's tent. He could not believe the news he was going to bring him. "My Lord I do not wish to disturb you but we have seen something over the horizon."

Robb immediately stood at attention, it could be a Lannister attack. "What is it?"

"We believe the Princess has returned with your brother."

Robb smiled to himself and set off to find Martayn. 'He was right,' Robb thought to himself.

Robb rode with Martayn on his saddle in front of him, like he had done with his younger siblings back at Winterfell. They stopped at the top of a large hill right outside the camp. He pointed his finger toward the horizon. "Watch that spot." He told Martayn. "They will come up right here."

Martayn listened to Robb and silently watched the spot on the horizon where his sister was to come from. As if by magic one hundred men in armor came up the side of the hill on horseback and rode past them to the camp. Jon and Aliandra brought up the rear of the pack. Martayn smiled and turned to Robb, "I told you she returns today."

"Yes you did little Prince."

As Aliandra rode closer she could see that Martayn was sitting atop a horse with Robb Stark, the things she would tell her father when she returned home.

"Ali!" Martayn screeched happily and waved to her. "Ali!"

Robb got off the horse and set the little boy down on the ground next to him before they both fell off.

When Aliandra was close enough she could no longer contain herself, she jumped off her horse, landing on all fours, then ran over to Martayn and swooped him up in a hug, burying her face in his hair and thanking The Seven for his safety as she did so. "Little brother I missed you." She spun them and they fell into a pile in the tall grass.

"I missed you too Ali!" Martayn looked past his sister to the man on horseback. "Is that the Snow Man?"

She laughed and threw a handful of grass at her brother as she did so, "Yes Martayn that is the Snow Man." He threw a handful back at her, filling her blonde locks with green.

Jon and Robb let the siblings get reacquainted. Jon dismounted his horse and took the reigns of Aliandra's as well. He had not seen her smile like that on their journey back, he knew she was content now.

"You came." Robb said thankfully.

"I came." Jon said.

"Thank you brother." Robb dropped the reigns of his own horse and grabbed his brother in a brief hug. After their brief hug Robb spoke again, "I take it you enjoyed your company," he said noticing Jon watching Aliandra.

"I had interesting company," Jon tried to cover his obvious attraction to the Princess.

Robb smiled knowing his brother obviously lusted for the Princess.

Aliandra stood up, Martayn holding her hand as they did so. "Do you want to meet the Snow Man?" She asked Martayn. Martayn nodded happily, his blonde curls bouncing as he did so. Aliandra made mental note to have Lorianna cut his hair. They walked over to where the two young men were talking. "Jon Snow meet Prince Martayn of the House Martell of Dorne."

Jon winked at Aliandra and knelt to shake the prince's hand. "My Lord."

"Not My Lord, Martayn!" Martayn corrected him.

The group laughed at the child's correction. Ali looked over at Robb and mouthed 'Thank You.' Robb nodded back at her.

Ali hoisted Martayn into her saddle and took the reigns of her horse from Jon. The group walked their horses back to the camp.

* * *

That night there was a feast in the mess tent to celebrate the arrival of Jon Snow to the war camp and their impending defeat over the Lannisters. Robb's war council, and the 100 men they had ridden with were in attendance. Men raised mugs of ale and wine and sung songs of battle, love and lust. Lady Stark opted to dine alone in her quarters. Aliandra was asked to join the feast because she had gone to The Wall to retrieve Jon for the good of the war. During the feast she had sat between Robb and Jon, figuring that she was safest there.

After a few rounds of "The Bear and the Maiden Fair," Aliandra had decided to turn in for the night. She had been riding for over two months and now she was dressed as a proper lady of The North in a tent full of drunken men singing songs. Her bed was calling to her and with every passing moment it's calling became louder. She bid good night in a proper fashion and hoped she had left with not much fanfare. From the bawdy laughter and singing she heard as she left she figured she would not be missed. She smiled and shook her head, let them have their fun now because in the next few weeks they would be at battle again. She was thankful that most of the Soldiers were not invited to the feast, at least if they were attacked in the night they would be protected. On her way to her quarters she stopped to look at the moon, it was the same on that overlooked Dorne and her home of Sunspear. She missed her home. She leaned against the nearest tent pole and turned her face to the moon, closing her eyes. Maybe if she wished hard enough she would wake up in her bed in Sunspear, her father would be well and her mother and brothers would be alive. She allowed herself to have her wishes, even if just for a moment.

* * *

Jon watched as Aliandra slipped out of the tent. He knew she was tired and wanted her bed. He felt the same way, but the feast was in his honor he had to be there. Truthfully he had watched her the entire evening. He knew she was beautiful, but had not seen her as a proper lady until this evening. She had worn a purple velvet dress which flared at the wrists, and flowed around her as she walked, the color of the dress complemented her olive skin, her hair was done in twin plaits on either side on her head going back allowing her features to stand out. The bodice of her dress, well that was something he could fantasize about everyday, it cinched her already narrow waist in more and lifted her full breasts high. He delighted in watching her walk toward him in that dress. Everyone in the world could fall away at that moment. The oils she bathed in smelled heavenly on her, he could not name the scents for they were of the south and he was not familiar, but he would surely ask her. When she had sat between he and Robb at the feast, instead of Robb and Theon, he felt honored. They had exchanged a few glances and smiles, nothing more. Although he accidentally touched her dress under the table a few times, she did not seem to mind though in fact whenever he did do it she seemed to scoot closer to him encouraging him to do it more.

He finally decided enough time had passed where he could leave the tent and not look like he was following her. She had not gone very far, she was only a few tents down leaning on a pole with her face to the sky and her eyes closed. Her throat and cleavage were sticking out for all the gods to see, he wanted to dive into her bodice head first and never leave. Instead he chose to stop in front of her, maybe a foot away, with his hands clasped in front of him and merely watch her and her beauty.

* * *

"I hate it when you stand like that." She said, breaking the silence and scaring him.

"Stand how?" He asked.

Her eyes were still closed as she spoke. "Stand as you are, with your hands clasped in front of you. You do that when you are studying something or when you are proving a point."

"How do you know I am standing in any such fashion?" He asked chiding her. Although he really did want to know.

She opened her eyes and looked him up and down. "I am a Martell, I am trained to know such things." She smiled at him and leaned off of the pole, standing up right.

"Really Princess?" He asked huskily, challenging her. They enjoyed sparring like this.

"Yes Jon Snow, really." She answered, her voice lowering a few octaves in return. She motioned to the moon above her. "The moon you see in the north is at least three times as big in Sunspear. I watch it nightly from my quarters." She leaned in as she did in the forest.

"I see." He did the same.

She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Would you like that Jon Snow? To see the moon, from my quarters in Sunspear?"

Jon felt a stirring below, she was having an affect on him with just her voice. In a bold move he grabbed her by the waist and crushed her body against his. She was taken by such surprise that she had to grab onto his shoulders, his broad leather clad shoulders, for balance. This time it was different, there were no wolves their lives here not in danger, but there was a twinge of danger in the air. He began running his hands up her back enjoying the feel of the fabric and her body on his hands, he had never enjoyed the feeling of something so much.

She brought her lips close to his, "You never answered me. Would you like to see the moon from my quarters in Sunspear?" He had her anchored to him, even if she wanted to move she could not. She could feel the growing hardness under his breeches and ground herself against it causing him to groan in delight.

He answered her, "Yes," then brought his lips crashing down on hers, plundering her mouth with his tongue and allowing his hands to rove all over her body.

Their bliss was short live though a short terse cough broke them of their hold on one another. When they turned to see where it came from they were surprised. Jon was sure he was dead on the spot. Catelyn Stark looked at them with a thin lipped glare. "Is this what you both think of war? You are both fools if you think Doran Martell would allow anything to come of this. You are no proper match for her!" She waved toward Jon with a look of disgust on her face. "And you Aliandra, you are in succession for the crown yet you act like you have no obligations or responsibilities." She glared at Jon angrily.

Jon withered under Catelyn's glare before Aliandra's very eyes. Ali was not going to let anyone talk about Jon in such a manner. Jon was about to walk away from the scene but Ali stopped him by grabbing the leather on his chest piece and keeping him still. "I am well aware of my impending coronation and obligations and responsibilities. I have had a daily responsibility since my brother was born! How dare you speak to him in such a manner. Look at the man whom you chose to demonize because of how he came to be, out of no fault of his own." She waited until Catelyn looked upon Jon meeting his eyes, "He pledged his life to the Night's watch. You have treated him badly his entire life yet your own son sent me to The Wall to bring him back because he wanted his brother to stand with him in war. He saved my life on the King's Road. He has been a gentleman to me, even after I hit him. By the end of this war he will be knighted for his bravery in saving a princess. Your argument is with your husband, not with him. If I decide to take Jon to my bed or back to Dorne it is no concern of yours Lady Stark." Ali narrowed her eyes, daring Catelyn to answer back.

Catelyn met her gaze but said nothing and turned to go back to her tent for the evening.

"You should not have said those things to Lady Stark." Jon said emotionlessly. He really had no way to reach to what had just happened.

Ali turned and looked him in the eyes. "Well it was all true."

"Does not matter. To her I am a bastard, I will always be a bastard and that's all that matters. You should save your words for someone who will listen."

"Jon I do not understand." She stepped toward him but he moved away.

"Do not worry about it my princess. Sleep well." He kissed the top of her hand and headed back toward the feast.


	4. Make me Yours

Chapter 4

Thank you for all of your positive reviews, I love them!

Enjoy your smut ;-)

* * *

The next few days were spend catching Jon up on battles they had won, battle plans, strategies and maps. Preparations were being made to leave for the vanguard in the coming weeks he needed to be prepared if he were to survive. He and Robb were going over battle plans for what had to be the hundredth time when a squire came in with a scroll from a raven. He quietly handed the scroll to Robb who regarded it with suspicion, it bore a stag, the sigil of House Baratheon. Robb cracked the wax and read the words carefully. His blue eyes scanned the paper for any misspellings or misused words, maybe this was a code. He handed the paper to Jon who regarded it just as carefully. "This must be a lie." Jon said in disbelief.

"I am afraid not." Robb said as he slammed his hands down on the table. "Gather the war council. I will get my mother. You find Aliandra."

* * *

The war council was gathered around the table containing Robb's battle maps wondering what Robb was about to announce. "I received a scroll today. Stannis Baratheon has denounced Jeoffery as King and laid claim to the Iron Throne as the true heir. He intends to declare war on any and all who stand in his way. Those who do not bend the knee will be killed and their heads mounted on pikes in King's Landing." Robb said seriously. The last part was nothing new, everyone was into beheadings lately.

"Both Baratheon brothers are in the war!" Greatjon Umber bellowed. "Seven Hells! What next?"

Aliandra became acutely aware that all eyes in the tent were fixed on her, even Jon who was standing right next to her with his hands clasped in front of him studying the scene around him. She swallowed and looked around for a moment before speaking. "What? You all act as if I control my uncles. Renley we can work with. Stannis. Well Stannish is at Dragonstone for a reason."

"What reason would that be girl? What secrets do the Baratheron's have?" Greatjon challenged her in his great bellowing voice. This wasn't the first row the two had.

She maintained her composure. "Hard as it may be to believe in a highborn family but not all of the Baratheon children had love or fealty for one another. Renley and Robert adored my mother and she likewise. Stannis however wished them all dead and wished Westeros for himself from The Wall to Sunspear. That is why my uncle gave him Dragonstone. To keep him away from the rest of Westeros as much as possible and so he would not be a danger to his family. As I said before, I do not control them. Even the King could not really control his own brothers."

"Well good lot that did, it looks like your dear uncle Stannis may just get his wish afterall!" Theon piled on.

Aliandra glared at Theon, she looked as if she may well hit him, Jon was afraid she might. He would grudgingly be compelled to stop her. "What bothers you more Theon. Being at war with my family on two fronts while I am here, your best friend seeking council from a woman or knowing that even in war your father does not want to be bothered with you? I fail to see any ravens from the Pyke beckoning you home." She knew she had hit a nerve. "I wonder."

Before an argument could erupt Robb jumped in. "Back to the issue of Stannis Baratheon. What are we to do?"

She looked to Robb, "May I see the letter please?" Robb handed her the letter and she regarded it as carefully as the two before her had. "He has not set sail yet, this is not of immediate concern." Aliandra stated.

"How can we be sure?" Robb asked, needing reassurance that she spoke the truth.

"Oh he is angry and he intends to enter the war this is true. This letter however was intended to intimidate you all into dropping your weapons and pledging fealty to him in overthrowing my cousin. It is a call to his bannermen to sail to his aide in the event you resist, have he any Bannermen to call upon. Dragonstone is not as flush with residents as the rest of Westeros. Even if he does sail it takes two months to reach King's Landing in good weather and we are coming to the rough months at sea. Nobody with sanity sails in the rough months and expects to live. We will not have to worry about Stannis for at least a year."

"Are you sure?" Theon echoed Robb's earlier question.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I may not be able to control my uncles but I know how they think. Stannis has nothing." She stated firmly.

"Will Renley join The North?" Robb asked her. "He is now King of Storm's End after all." Everyone knew Renley really did not want the Iron Throne.

"Let him remain King of Storm's end. None of us want to see Stannis sit upon the Iron Throne, he would be worse than Jeoffery. And someone really needs to kill Jeoffery before we all lose our heads. Tell him his sister's children are here and he will throw his men at your service." She said confidently.

Robb turned to Catelyn. "Mother I need you to go to Storm's End and compel Renley Baratheon to ally with The North. With the addition of his men we will outnumber the Lannisters four to one."

Aliandra looked from Robb to Catelyn, their disagreement aside she could not make Catelyn do her work, "Shouldn't it be my responsibility to gain Renley's allegiance? After all he is my family. Lady Stark should not bare this burden. I will take Martayn with me to Storm's End."

Jon felt his heart and stomach clench at the same time at her words. She could not leave again, so soon. She needed to remain here with him.

Robb turned to Ali and looked from her to Jon, "You have done enough My Lady." Although friendly they kept up formalities in front of others. "This war lies at my feet, after all." Robb turned back to his mother. "Mother?"

She looked at Robb coldly, "As you wish."

* * *

Two weeks later

Aliandra had much on her mind, working her bow did not even help her clear her head. Jon did not act coldly toward her but he did not show her and flirtation or affection either. They went on the occasional walk and talked but they did not link arms, or hold hands and they especially did not kiss. Catelyn Stark had set off for Storm's End to negotiate with Renley, they had received news of her arrival and of Renley's alliance with the North but Ali still felt responsible for her fate should she be harmed on her journey back. She knew the men would be off to the vanguard soon enough and she worried for their safety. She had received a raven from The Sunspear today, it contained bad news. She did not know whether or not to share it with Robb and Jon so she stored it away in her desk. She had not been sleeping well lately because of her worry, and because Martayn was not sleeping well so of course he was sleeping in her bed, so she was tired. She had seen the sun rise and set in more days than she could count. She was tired and worried and tired of being worried.

They were all sitting down eating dinner peacefully. Martayn was eating with the adults this evening instead of playing with the Direwolve's outside until Lorianna fought him in a bath and Ali fed him. The adults were engaged in idle chat when Martayn burst in, "Ali received a letter today!" He exclaimed happily. All the adults fixed their eyes on him.

Ali dropped her fork with a clatter, "Martayn!" She exclaimed and fixed a warning glare on him.

Martayn was either oblivious to the severity of her look or did not care. "Father sent you a letter, you should have told me."

"Martayn! What were you doing in my things?" She admonished her brother trying to hold some semblance of dignity. The rest of the adults at the table were rather intrigued by their exchange, some were hiding sniggers of laughter.

"You made me get my hair cut and I did not wish to, so I went looking through your things when you went shooting today." He stated naturally then took a bite of his rabbit stew. "I stole it and hid it!" He smiled at her impishly. All of the adults had to hide their laughter there. Everyone except Ali that was. Aliandra was fuming with anger these games of his were not funny, not at home and certainly not at war.

Everyone at the table watched as Ali wrestled with herself as to what to do about Martayn's behavior. She pinched the bridge of her nose wishing for it all to stop. "Why did you hide my letter from father Martayn?" It was an important letter, if it fell into the wrong hands they were all in grave danger. Sometimes Martayn was truly lucky that she loved him so.

"I will return it to you once you tell me what it contains." The boy took another bite of stew. He liked playing this game with his sister.

"Martayn we will discuss your behavior later, just eat your dinner please." She looked to Jon for help, he shrugged his shoulders and winked at her. The adults went back to their conversation. Ali thought about how she was going to explain the letter to Jon and Robb now that its existence had come to light, then of course Martayn. How would she explain such things to him? After awhile she heard a noise from under the table. She looked and saw Martayn's little hand feeding Grey Wind and Ghost pieces of meat and bread. "Martayn what are you doing!" She yelled at her brother.

"Feeding the dogs." He stated naturally.

Now she was downright irritated. "They are not dogs they are wolves, Direwolves. They are not ours and even if they were it is improper and vulgar to feed animals from the table. **Stop**!" Everyone at the table was shocked at her outburst, everyone but Martayn. Martayn cut another piece of meat and fed it to Ghost in defiance. "That is it, if you cannot act civilized you are confined to your quarters for the rest of the evening! Lorianna please take my brother and his meal to his tent."

Martayn looked remorseful for angering his sister, he stopped and turned before leaving the mess tent, "Will you come by later and read me Father's letter?"

"No Martayn! You do not steal my things and then proceed to hold me hostage to get what you want! That is not appropriate behavior!" She couldn't take anymore bad behavior today.

"I hate you Ali! I wish you had died instead of mother!" He screamed at her.

Martayn's words cut her deep within her soul. Ali was too tired and beaten down by the weight of this war to stop herself , "Well Martayn, some days I do as well." She stated simply with no emotion or malice in her voice. Martayn answered by picking up a rock and throwing it at her, he missed her but the intent was there. Ali was sufficiently embarrassed by her behavior and she knew there was nothing she could do but leave, so that's what she did. She left the tent without a word to anyone.

The rest of the meal was completed in silence no one dared mention the exchange between the Martell children.

* * *

Jon found Aliandra in the forest near the camp standing next to the stream staring out at the water. Her arms were crossed over her chest. He could see that she was wrestling with herself inside. "What troubles you My Lady?" He asked as he walked up next to her.

She looked over to him and shook her head sadly. "I should never have said those things to Martayn. He knows no better. He is just a child."

Jon tried to comfort her. "You were hurt by his words. Everyone knows of your devotion to your brother. And in all fairness he was defying you."

She chuckled mirthlessly. "Hurt by his words, hurt by his words! He is **four! **I am tired, tired of this war, tired of planning battles against the Lannisters, tired of worrying who will be beheaded next, tired of making deals, tired of living in the North instead of my home, tired of worrying of news the ravens bring!"

Jon turned to her with a serious look on his face, "We are at war, you know this. This is not fun or games. Men die. Men die to secure your safety Princess. And you are tired? I thought you were a warrior! Maybe you really are a spoiled princess from The South, just like the Lannisters!" He spoke harshly to her but he needed to have her hear these words. He needed to summon the warrior within her.

She grew angry with him. "I am a warrior, I know much of men dying, I have killed men. More men than you have Jon Snow. But this war, this war is different. It will be longer and harder and bloodier than any other. No one thought about that when they took arms and called their bannermen. My cousin did not think of that when he beheaded your father. Your brother did not think of that when he captured Jamie Lannister and took him hostage. Tywin Lannister did not think of that when he attacked my land." She stopped for a moment to let her words sink in. "It will be years before I return home, before any of us do, if any of us return home alive, and by then my father will be dead. I will be a queen long before I return to my kingdom."

"Is that the news the raven brought today?" Jon asked with concern.

"Tis." She bowed her head, gathering her strength to continue their conversation. "My father has taken to his bedchamber. Maester believes he has but two moons to live. I am ordered to stay at war until The North has defeated its foes. Ser Ryon Allyrion will serve as King Regent until I return."

"Will you marry him?"

This did make Aliandra laugh. "No Jon Snow that is the one choice I do have in all of this. With my brothers and father dead and being Queen I choose whom I marry."

They stood in a long silence neither knowing what to say next. Jon took her hand in his. "Shall we return to the camp then?"

She looked at him coldly, "No!"

Jon was struck by her attitude. "No? But we must return."

"I said no. I'm going to decide what direction my life takes from this point on and I choose no."

Jon had no idea how to deal with a stubborn insubordinate Princess who may well have a dagger concealed in her dress and stab him in the throat with it. "Princess please…" He tried pleading with her.

"Aliandra."

"What?"

"Aliandra. When we were at The Wall I gave you permission to call me Aliandra yet you regard me as 'My Lady' or 'Princess' why is that Jon Snow? Even after all we have been through you still see me as no more than a highborn lady. Did you ever have any affection for me at all?"

He looked at her with pleading eyes, "Of course I had affection for you, have affection for you." He corrected himself.

She looked at him surprised. Here blue eyes seemed to grow in size. "You hide it well. These past weeks you have paid more attention to your sword and horse than you have me."

"What would you have me do? You heard Lady Stark. You will be queen soon and I am no proper match for you."

"Why not? Your father was a Lord. He was hand to The King."

His face fell in sadness. "I am a bastard. I will never take a seat in court. I will never have a wife, especially one that is a proper lady such as yourself. Choose a proper husband for yourself from a highborn house in Dorne or one of the other lands, who will make you many alliances."

"Have my words made no impact on you Jon Snow? Those are the rules of The North, the old gods, the old ways. The South is much more forgiving of such indiscretions. I did not choose any of this. I had no choice in being a Princess, I was forced to be a mother to Martayn, I am forced to be Queen by chance, I am forced to be present at a war I wish to have no part in but I am here. It was all forced upon me because of a title given to me at birth, much like your title of 'Bastard' forced upon you at birth. But I have one choice in life Jon Snow. Be my choice. Sit at my side while I rule Dorne."

Jon was about to answer her when there were screams from within the camp. They could hear men running and yelling. The wolves were barking, this meant trouble.

Aliandra turned and screamed, "**Martayn!," **andran toward the camp with Jon ahead of her.

* * *

Robb gathered the war council and Aliandra in his battle tent. They were all serious and quiet as two soldiers dragged in a spy wearing Lannister armor under his furs.

"We caught him headed toward the forest Lord Stark." One of the soldiers said of the bloodied soldier they were holding between them. "He had this on him." HE threw down a rather large knife.

"What was your purpose here tonight?" Robb asked the man.

"I do not answer to you Wolf Pup. I serve the King, the only King!" The intruder answered flippantly.

One of the soldiers reached over and hit the intruder in the mouth with his heavily gloved hand. "You will speak to The King of The North with more respect if you value your tongue!"

"Shall we try again?" Robb asked the intruder toying with his sword.

"I came for her!" The man said nodding toward Aliandra. "My orders were to kill the Princess and her brother. And bring The Kingslayer back to camp."

Aliandra felt a fire start to burn inside her stomach as she glared at the intruder with hatred.

"Whose orders?" Robb asked, knowing the answer.

"Tywin Lannister. The Martell's are traitors to the crown. Their allegiance with the north and allowing of the continued capture of The Kingslayer is unforgivable." The man answered, knowing he would not see his commander again.

Robb regarded the man seriously before speaking. "So he sent you here to kill a child."

The intruder bowed his head. "Aye."

Robb turned toward Aliandra and gave her a slight nod before falling back with the rest of the group. The intruder's fate was hers and hers alone to decide.

Aliandra stepped forward to speak to her would be killer. She looked to the soldiers holding the intruder. "Strip him of his armor!" She commanded. The men did as they were told without question. The next few minutes were spent taking the intruders armor and throwing it in a pile on the floor. He stood before her in nothing but a linen shirt and linen pants. "You come here to do me harm. You wish to kill my brother, a child for something he does not understand. Do you serve your King or Tywin Lannister?"

"I serve my commander." He challenged her.

She smiled darkly. "Tell me should I give you mercy or have one of my men your head cut off in the woods?" The intruder refused to answer her. She walked closer and spoke lower, yet everyone could still hear her, her voice sent a chill up their spines. "You noticed we have Direwolves in our camp have you not? I could allow them to rip you to pieces. As I said before mercy or death?"

The intruder thought he had found an out. "Mercy Princess. I throw myself at your feet. I beg mercy of you. You have a reputation as a fair and just leader of your men, I beg mercy for my crime."

Aliandra's face hardened. "Tell me. Would you have shown mercy as you killed my brother."

The intruder swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew not to lie to the Princess.

She walked up to the man and looked him in the eyes, "Unlike Tywin Lannister I do not chose to quarrel with those smaller and weaker than I. Secondly when I want a man dead I do it myself. Your Commander would be smart to learn those lessons." She swiftly grabbed her dagger from within her dress and plunged it into the intruder's heart causing him to die instantly. She stepped back before she took the dagger out as to not get any blood on her clothes. All of the men in the tent, even Jon were shocked at the swiftness of her actions, although it was appropriate. He could not be allowed to live he was a danger to them all.

"What would you have us do with the body my lady?" The soldiers asked her.

"Take it to the forest and leave it there for the wolves to feast upon." She turned to Robb. "Where is my brother?" Her voice had genuine concern in it.

"He is in his quarters as you ordered him, he is refusing to come out." Robb smiled slightly.

She let out a breath, the one time Martayn chose to listen that day! "Of course he is. I want a soldier in my brother's guard at all times."

"As you wish Princess."

She left the tent with a flourish. Jon did not even cover the fact that he was following her and set out after her wordlessly.

* * *

Jon stood watch outside of Martayn's tent waiting for the Princess to come out, he could hear her and Martayn talking and laughing inside. He knew she was not as happy as she appeared to be. She hid her sorrows for Martayn. Aliandra appeared after about an hour with Martayn. "My lady." The soldier stationed outside of Martayn's tent said in respect to the Princess.

"Good evening." She smiled as she passed him. As she walked she knew Jon was walking next to her not saying a word. He was examining her. When she reached her tent she took Jon's hand without looking and dragged him inside behind her. Her tent was on the edge of camp near her men so they were offered some privacy.

Jon would have been shocked at her actions but he had just seen a Princess stab a man in the heart and feed him to the wolves (the irony was not lost on him) nothing shocked him anymore. "I trust Martayn is well." He said, watching her move through the tent that was her temporary bedroom, it was quite ornate but she was a Princess. She appeared to be looking for something that was not there.

She stopped what she was doing and answered him, her eyes had changed from blue to a dark silver Jon had heard of people whose eyes changed in times of emotional distress. He had just never met one before now. "Well! Martayn is better than well! Martayn is pleased! I'm sick with worry and Martayn thinks he had an adventure!" She all but yelled at him. "He thinks it was fun that a man broke into his tent and Lorianna had to pull out her dagger in defense. He thinks it was brilliant that the wolves chased the man out of his tent and that he got to see the soldiers drag him back to camp! He wants it to happen again!" She gave up her imaginary search and sat on her bed looking defeated, Jon could see that her eyes were still silver instead of their normal deep blue. She was still troubled.

"Will Martayn be sleeping with you or in his own tent?" Everyone knew Martayn preferred to sleep in Ali's tent. It was among the worst kept secrets in camp. Jon was sure he'd be living there after tonight. At least he'd have an easier time making sure they were both safe.

She shook her head and smiled humorlessly, "No he has Ghost with him. Apparently they are the best of friends. Now he wants a Direwolf when we return to Dorne. He wants a white one with red eyes, just like Ghost." She emphasized her words almost blaming Jon for her bother's love of the wolf. "He wants to name it Snow Dog." She snorted in annoyance. "Direwolves are not entirely native to The South. How do I make him understand that this is war?"

She fixed her now dark silver eyes on his deep brown ones, he could see she was troubled and needed to release her emotions. In a bold move he sat down facing her and took both her hands in his. They sat quietly for a moment, as if they were afraid speaking would shatter the world. "Your eyes are silver." He said quietly.

She looked confused, "My eyes are blue. You know this."

"That they are. But tonight they are silver, the color of sea storms." He could see fear, anger, resentment, guilt, trepidation, and most of all he could see unshed tears, loads of unshed tears. "Tell me what troubles you."

She looked like she may fall over in that moment, instead she crumbled, the months of bravery and stifling her true emotions finally spilled out. She cried and cried and cried. Tears flowed down her cheeks and fell onto her breasts and her dress leaving little pools behind. Jon hated seeing his princess like this but it needed to happen. He gathered her in his arms and offered her comfort as she cried out her sorrows.

Ali clung to Jon for comfort as she cried. She could not remember the last time she allowed herself to cry. Even when her mother died she did not cry, she was too busy with a newborn. She buried her face in his neck and cried. She did not notice that the ringlets of his shaggy brown hair was tickling her forehead, or that the scruff of his beard scratched her cheek, she did not notice how she clung to the leather of his tunic for life or that he was holding onto her just as hard. She did not notice any of this. Once she had calmed down she sat back and tried in vain to wipe her eyes. Jon found a handkerchief for her to wipe her face with. "Thank you she said." Trying to regain her composure.

"You are welcome Aliandra." He said as he sat back down. He noticed her eyes were still silver. She smiled as she addressed her by her name.

"I like it when you say my name."

He looked at her confused, "Aliandra?"

"Say it again."

He looked at her seriously. "Aliandra."

She grabbed him by his tunic and smashed her mouth against his. This time Jon did not stop himself. His tongue explored her mouth as his hands explored her body. Her hands found their way to his hair, she enjoyed his hair. He stopped exploring her body long enough to untie the laces on her bodice. Gods be good her breasts were large, he enjoyed fondling them roughly and hearing the moans he could elicit from the princess, his princess. "Mmm Jon, more." He dipped his head and took a nipple in his mouth, he sucked it and nibbled on it for a moment, experimenting. She arched her back gaining him greater access and fisted her hands in his hair, "Don't stop!" She gasped out desperately. He figured he found something she liked. He stopped long enough to take off his tunic, shirt and boots. also allowing her to catch her breath. He returned his attention back to her breasts. She was racking her fingernails up and down his chest and back, surely he would have marks tomorrow but he did not care. He could feel his erection growing by the second but did not allow himself to think about it. He would enjoy what she would give of herself. He had her panting below him and begging for more. He continued to lavish attention on her breasts with his mouth and moved his hands under her skirts, gods he hated skirts almost as much as she did. He ran his hands up her thighs until he found her hips, he grabbed her hips and scooter her down so that their waists were in line. She wrapped her slender legs around his waist, she had not felt so alive in so long. He kept one hand on her hip and with the other he found her core, she was throbbing, wet and his for the taking should he decide. He slid one finger in and she let out a low moan, he slid in another then another until he thought she could take not more. She was moaning more and louder now. He moved them in and out as he had tried before, she tightened her legs and clung harder to him, he feared she may break his ribcage. "Jon." She whispered.

"Yes?" He asked looking her in the eyes, not stopping his ministrations below, he enjoyed watching the ecstasy play out across her features as her body writhed below his urging him further on.

She looked into his eyes deeply. "Make me yours."

He did not need to be asked again. He quickly rid her of her dress, possibly ripping it along the way and shucked his pants off. Before proceeding he took in the sight beneath him. His Princess, his beautiful princess naked for him and him alone, her perfect body from head to toe was his to see and touch and taste and hold.

Ali gazed up through her now silver eyes and saw above her a Northern God, hard muscled, hard jawed, hair tousled and breathless. Her Northern God. She ran her hands down his chest and wrapped her legs back around his waist and and ground herself against him making him moan. "Please." She urged, she could wait no more.

Jon smiled slightly, "As you wish My Princess." With that he entered her swiftly, filling her completely. She jumped slightly at the fullness but he did not notice, he was lost in her, intoxicated by her beauty and the sensations she was causing through his body.

He thrust in and out of her over and over eliciting moans of pleasure that became louder and louder from his princess. She met his thrusts with a force all her own, causing him pleasure as well. Finally she reached her climax and began to quiver and shake around him with one final "**Jon**!" She fell against her mattress unable to move. He soon followed filling her with his seed and falling next to her. They lay like that, quietly, enjoying he feel of their skin against one another and hearing one another breathe. Jon slid his arms around Aliandra and rolled her toward him, she opened her eyes slightly before kissing him lightly. He could see that her eyes had changed back to their usually stormy blue, she was content again, as was he. She threw her leg over his as they got comfortable, her groped behind himself and found a heavy blanket to keep them warm for the night. He fell asleep with one thing playing on his mind 'His Princess.'


	5. The Spoils of War

I know this chapter is short. But I needed to move things along and get you into their heads a little more. Enjoy!

* * *

From the time they were first together Jon slept in Ali's bed, only using his tent to store his armor and chain mail. Truth be told he preferred her tent for more reasons than just the sex, they didn't always have sex. He noticed it was warmer wherever she was, her tent smelled of The South, of exotic fruits and flowers he had never seen because they would have died in Winterfell. They stayed up at night reading and talking, enjoying each other's company. There was something else, something stirred within him, he felt loved.

* * *

Within Days of Catelyn's return the men were set to leave for the vanguard. She disapproved of the relationship between Aliandra and Jon but chose not to speak of it, there were more pressing issues at hand than fighting with the Princess over whom she chose to warm her bed at night. With the pledge of Renley's men they were sure to win the next battle, all the battles possibly, yet the men still had to go to battle which is why they were here in the first place. She still had sickness in her heart over Sansa and Arya being in The Capital during this madness. She wanted her girls back!

* * *

Jon had just finished his morning shooting lesson with Martayn. "Good job Martayn, now go find your sister and tell her how well you did." He enjoyed shooting with Martayn it reminded him of shooting with his brothers in the yard at Winterfell. 'Bran' he thought sadly.

"Thank you Jon!" Martayn beamed up at him, he really was glad to have someone other than Ali and Lorianna to spend time with. They were likely to make a girl of him yet. Jon ruffled the boy's hair before he scampered away with Ghost at his side, "Come Ghost, let us find Ali!" He went running back toward the camp to find his sister.

Jon cleaned up the arrows and grabbed the bow and headed back himself. There was much work to be done before heading out, he couldn't lolly gag. On his way he met up with a few of the soldiers and began talking with them before he knew it he had wandered off his chosen path. Soon he was in front of the stockade containing Jamie Lannister 'The Kingslayer.' He usually avoided this when he could.

"Well boy we meet again." Jamie said from his place in captivity.

"So we do." Jon said coldly.

"I've heard salacious rumors of you and my niece." Jamie said with a smirk.

"She is your niece by marriage that is all."

"Still my niece. I must say bastard I never thought you had it in you."

Jon grew angry at the satisfaction he saw on his face, "Men talk that is all."

"Your men talk of how you make my niece scream. She screams your name." Jamie goaded him further. "She is a bit of a whore isn't she."

"Do not speak of Ali in such an offensive manner Kingslayer! She is a lady and will be Queen one day!" Jon yelled at Jamie in anger. "She could have your head for this." He warned threateningly.

Jamie chuckled in satisfaction, he had won this round. "Ali is it. I didn't know bastards and Princesses were on a first name basis and so informal. Tell me bastard do you believe she was pure when you took her the first time? Are you blind enough to think yours is the first cock she has sat on? After all she is part Baratheon, they are known to be insatiable in bed." Jon sent a warning glare his way, and tensed his hand around the bow, he could easily kill him with the weapon in his hand. "Do you believe she will take you back to Dorne with her when this is over bastard?" Jamie chuckled. "You are a plaything for a rich whore that is all." Jamie smirked cruelly and spat on the ground next to him.

Jon said nothing. He just stormed off toward the camp. He never brought up the conversation with Jamie Lannister with Ali, he wouldn't know where to begin and he knew he was leaving for battle soon. He didn't want to discuss such disgusting lies before he left for battle. Ali was his Princess, nothing would change that, even Ser Jamie Lannister.

* * *

Robb had received a message from Dorne early the week the men were to leave for battle. Doran Martell had received word from his daughter about the incident on the King's Road with the wolves and how Jon had saved Aliandra from death. He offered his heartfelt gratitude and sincerest apologies at the same time and asked Robb to do him the favor to knighting him for his bravery. Robb smiled as he read the letter from King Martell, finally his brother would have belonging among the rest.

The night before they were to head to battle while the men were feasting to 'The King of The North' Robb called a small private ceremony in his tent, only he, Catelyn, Theon, Aliandra, Martayn and Jon were in attendance. Jon was purposely the last one told.

Jon was confused when he walked into the tent and saw all of the expectant faces looking at him, even Theon and Catelyn. "What's this about?" He asked.

"I believe The Princess promised you a Knighthood," Robb answered, smiling at his brother.

Jon looked from Robb to Ali, Ali just smiled at him and winked. Martayn was just beyond excited to be up past bedtime with the adults, seeing Jon be knighted was just magical to him. He had heard Ali and Lorianna talking Ali had said 'this would change everything', he had no idea what that meant but he wanted to see it.

Robb took his sword in his hand, "Jon Snow come forward and kneel before your king."

Jon did as he was told and bowed his head silently.

Robb raised his sword and touched it on Jon's shoulders as he spoke. "I Robb Stark, King of The North charged by King Doran Martell of Dorne christen thee Jon Snow be knighted in the eyes of the gods of The North for your bravery in saving Princess Aliandra Martell. Now rise Ser Jon Snow." Jon rose to see Robb smiling proudly in front of him and was grabbed into a hug quickly, before he knew it. "Congratulations brother." Robb said.

"Thank you." Jon said, returning the hug. When they turned to face the group everyone was smiling, even Catelyn who usually disliked Jon was smiling slightly. Aliandra smiled proudly and looked like she was going to burst with pride for Jon.

Martayn broke the blessed silence, "Ali, I thought you said this would change everything. Jon looks the same as he did before!" He looked very disappointed that he had not witnessed the miracle he expected. He fixed his face in a pout.

Ali shook her head and nudged her brother. "Hush Martayn. I'll explain later. He must have been eavesdropping." She smiled at Jon and blushed.

Jon looked at her and chuckled. He really did feel for her position sometimes. He also knew in that moment, no matter what lies Jamie Lannister said she was his forever. His Princess.

* * *

Jon and Ali skipped the feast that night instead focusing on their own entertainment. They were laying in bed after making love. They had just finished making love for the third time, she was going kill him before he even reached the war, Jon collapsed on top of Ali. Jon laid his head upon her breast and listened to her heart. She rested her hand in his thick curly hair, it was almost as thick as hers, he stroked his hand lovingly up and down her stomach and side. He wondered for a moment what she would look like swollen with child instead of taught and slender, he smiled at the thought.

Ali could feel his lips move against her skin, "What has you so happy?" She asked, knowing the obvious answers.

"Nothing, everything, you." He covered his actual thoughts, fearing that voicing his dreams would doom them.

"Sap." She chuckled as she chucked him in the shoulder. Her laughter was hiding pain and fear. She had lead men to sea to do battle with pirates, but her men were strong and well trained and pirates were nothing but vicious rebellious thieving drunks, they fought just badly This was war men died at war, many men.

"Hey now." He started to play wrestle with her.

"Wait." She called out, she remembered something important. Jon stopped immediately fearing he had hurt her. She sat up and reached into the drawer of the table next to her and pulled out a package and handed it to Jon. He looked at it quizzically before opening it. "Your brother and I put our pretty heads together and came up with something for you to wear under your armor in battle." She said with a smile.

He withdrew from the package a leather lanyard and on it was a steel medallion, one side bore the sigil of the house Stark, a wolf, and the other the sigil of the house Martell, a sun with a spear piercing it. Jon smiled looking at the medallion. "I suppose this means I am a Stark after all, at least in Robb's eyes. And this?" He asked flipping it over to the Martell side fixing his dark brown eyes on Ali.

"That is what is awaiting you when you return." Ali smiled and brought her lips close to Jon's, "Dorne," kiss, "House Martell," kiss, "And me, I am your spoils of war Jon Snow." kiss "I love you from now until the sun engulfs the Earth in a ball of fire." kiss.

"And I you Aliandra Martell." Jon returned her passion by taking her one last time before going off to war. He made sure she screamed his name as she came, and screamed it loud enough for Jamie Lannister to hear.


	6. The Rise of a Queen

The men rode to war a week ago, the ones that had stayed behind; the cooks, grooms, squires, stewards, hand maidens and few soldiers that had been left behind had been charged with breaking camp and moving them along closer to the battle. Ali made Martayn ride in the wheelcoach with Lorianna and Bethanna their hand maidens, while she rode her horse. She didn't want company on this ride. The rides were long and made her thighs and back ache, but she didn't care, the ache reminded her that she was alive. The nights were fraught with danger and despair, not knowing what was happening at the front, the days no better. Ali kept to herself, only breaking her self-imposed silence to talk to Martayn, exchange courtesies with Lady Stark or pray to her gods in privacy. Privacy was the thing she treasured most and came upon least. Wherever she was there were men, men to protect her, men to wait on her, men to show her reverence, men to do her bidding should she ask. Then of course there was the problem of Jamie Lannister, oh how she loathed him even though he was dragged along in a cell and humiliated that was not enough for her. Once they took King's Landing the others may do what they wish with Cersei, Jeoffery, and Tywin but Jamie, Jamie was hers to kill. She kept that bit to herself of course, all ladies deserved their secrets and her hatred of Jamie Lannister was hers.

* * *

Once they had reached their destination The Reach; with Storm's End to the west, Casterly Rock to the east, Dorne to the South, and everyone's goal, The Capital, King's Landing just north they set up camp. Ali was convinced that in the dead of night while everyone else was asleep and all was quiet and she closed her eyes she could hear the waves of The Summer Sea crashing against the rocky shore outside of her bedchamber windows at the Sunspear. If she tried hard enough she could smell the salt in the air and hear the men in town singing lewd sea chanteys of women and ships and laughing as they drank wine and rum. Of that she had convinced herself. When she opened her eyes she was alone in her tent, stuck in war at her father's orders, she was beginning to feel like a hostage. When reality dawned on her that she was in fact alone in a foreign land that she had no belonging in, at a war she had no place at, she would blow out her candles and curl up in a ball in the middle of her bed and wish for home, for word that her father was well, and for Jon to come back from the front and take her in his arms and tell her all would be okay, tears sliding silently down her cheeks so far the gods had answered none of her prayers. They never had, she thought loathsomely.

* * *

Daily Lady Stark and Ali would mount their horses, sometimes with Martayn sometimes not, and ride to the top of the hills near Grassy Vale and wait to see if the men would ride back from battle. They sat in silence each day, from sun up to sun down. Neither saying a word, just praying silently that their journey would not end in vain. They grew weary on their watch but neither ever complained, they had a duty. Their duty was to The North and all that it touched, even Ali who was but an ally in this. At the end of their fourth day of watching they finally saw something stir on the horizon, it was bannermen, their bannermen. Ali and Catelyn both breathed heavy sighs of relief and laughed as the men charged past them chanting "The King of The North!," over and over until nothing but echos and the thundering pounding of horse hooves filled the air. This was truly a blessed day.

Jon and Robb brought about the rear of the pack with Robb giving orders as to what to do with a few officers they had taken hostage. "Take them to the stockades, but not with Lannister, he is not to be trusted. Put them on the other side of camp. Make sure they are well chained. I'll deal with them later." Catelyn was proud of her son and worried at the same time, what did extra hostages mean for their safety? When would this madness end? She did not know how much longer she could last keeping watch, waiting, praying, making sure her son was among the men riding back and not among the dead. She needed to return to Winterfell soon.

Robb stopped his horse in front of his mother and waited for her approval, Grey Wind stopped at his side. "From the celebration I take it you won." She said with a smile for her eldest. She took in the sight of the two men in front of her, dirty, shaggy haired, and covered in blood, sweat and dirt they vaguely resembled the wild boys she reared back in Winterfell. Gods be good what was she to do?

"That we did mother. For every one of our men lost in battle we cut down five of theirs." Robb proclaimed triumphantly. "They held out for two days before retreating." Robb reached over and slapped Jon firmly on the back, he couldn't feel much though all his protective layers but gods he was sore, "You should have seen Jon mom, he was brilliant. Dad was right he really does have a soldier in him." Jon exchanged a brief glance with Catelyn but said nothing. She would still not admit that Ned's bastard was as good a soldier or man as her true-born son was. "Tell them Jon." Robb urged.

"We sent them retreating to their Lord Commander like little children under their mother's skirts." Jon said with a slight grin. He did not want to brag but it felt good to be proud of something.

Catelyn had a lot to say, but not here, not now, "I'm glad you two enjoyed yourselves. Please do remember we are at war boys, before you both lose your heads." She turned her horse and headed back to the camp.

Robb and Jon looked at Ali she cut them both off before they could say a word. "Next time you two ride off, swords in hand, remember we are not playing at war. So please try not to look so self-satisfied when you come back covered in another man's life blood. For the next time it could be yours that is spilled while some soldier crows about killing one of you." She fixed them both with a scowl and headed back to the camp as well.

* * *

Jon shucked off his cloak, chainmail, boiled leather tunic, and thick spun wool cloak until he was down to leather riding breeches, boots and a light cotton black tunic. He thought for awhile and headed to Ali's tent, he needed to speak to her. He didn't care how he looked, even if he was shaggy, unshaven, full of blood and dirt and smelled horrid. When he walked in Lorianna was filling the wash tub with warm water and oils, Bethanna was busy warming and folding towels on hot bricks and Ali was searching her chiffarobe for something and calling over her shoulder, they were definitely up to something. "What's going on in here?" He asked.

"The Princess has instructed us to draw a bath Ser." Lorianna stated simply.

"Oh well then I guess I'll be going." Jon said, confused it was too early in the day for Ali to bathe.

"No need Ser, the bath is for you." Lorianna said.

Jon looked shocked and horrified, this is how the highborns bathed, he hated being fussed over like that when he was at Winterfell, he much more preferred a stream or lake. Catelyn hated when he did it as a child, so of course he did it often causing her to curse and yell. He used Ali's tub on occasion, but never with handmaiden's in attendance!

"Here it is," Ali said as she emerged from the chiffarobe, her hands containing jars of what Jon did not know. "Star anise, mint oil and clove. They're good for sore muscles." She said as she handed them to Lorianna. "Oh and do find some cinnamon, it works well as an antiseptic and he has a few cuts and scrapes, lord knows what kinds of welts he got from that armor and those days of riding." She took no notice of Jon's horror.

"Ali." No answer. "Ali." No answer. "ALIANDRA!" Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned toward Jon. "Ali, please you do not need to create such a fuss, I am content bathing like the others do."

Ali turned toward him with an innocent look on her face, "Never mind that my love. Afterall you are a Knight, you have been to battle you deserve a hero's welcome when you return. We shall all talk about how after days upon days of no word from the front, worry and little sleep the brothers came charging up the hill triumphantly and smiled as they told us of all the men they killed." Her lips turned into a wry smile as she eyed him. Shit, she was taking a sick pleasure on all of this he thought. "Remember girls shave him well, and whatever hair is too matted with dirt or blood to wash thoroughly just cut it, it needs to be done anyway." Jon's jaw dropped in disbelief, he was just bested by a girl. She walked past him on her way out of the tent and blew him a kiss.

* * *

That night at the feast when Jon walked in clean shaven, and hair cut in his newly cleaned leathers, smelling of spices from The South, Ali hid a smile behind her wine goblet. He shot her an angry glower from across the room and said not a word as he sat down next to her. Theon looked over at Jon who was visibly pouting. "My word Snow, you do clean up nicely, like a little girl. Even I might take a shot at you now." Theon was drunk all the men at the table took a moment from saluting 'The King of The North' and had a good laugh and started hooting at Jon.

Catelyn looked at Ali. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I acted in anger. I fear I may have taken it a step too far."

Catelyn just shook her head and returned to her meal without a word, 'Children' she thought to herself. She hoped Jon wouldn't hit Theon. Then again it wouldn't be the first time the two had a row. But now they had guests.

Jon looked at Ali and shook his head, the two finished their meal in silence.

* * *

Jon and Ali did not speak for almost a week after that. Not at meals, not at war council, not in passing outside, their silence toward one another made things awkward for the others. Although Catelyn disapproved of their relationship she did not want this either, no one wanted this. Infighting was never good.

Jon still had a soft spot for Martayn though and every morning like clock work they had their daily bow lesson. Jon was impressed, for being only four years old, nearly five, he was learning fast. One morning during their daily lesson Ali snuck out to the clearing to watch them, she hid behind a large oak tree and listened as Jon patiently taught Martayn the proper way to handle a bow, and string a bow and fire a bow. Even when Martayn's arrow missed the target or he dropped the bow Jon didn't get mad or scold him, he just helped him. That made her smile, it made her heart hurt less, it made her miss home less. She knew Jon had become her home, he was her shelter in the storm, as long as he was around she hated all this that much less she put on that much less of an act about being here. Now all she had to do was get him to talk to her again so she could tell him all of that. They finished their lesson and Ali heard Jon send Martayn back to camp. Now was her chance. While he was busying himself cleaning up she walked up behind him. "You are an excellent marksman. My brother is lucky to learn from you." She said as she nervously smoothed down the pleats in her dress.

Jon didn't turn around to answer her as he picked up a stray arrow, "Thank you Princess." He said through gritted teeth. He still wanted to throttle her but knew if he did he would wind up in a cell in Dorne.

His words were like a dagger through her heart. "Please turn and look upon me as I speak to you Ser." She said summoning her most compelling Princess voice. Jon did as he was asked. "I came to apologize to you. I am sorry for how I acted when you returned from battle. I was angry and scared but it was no reason to do what I did. You have a right to do as you please. Please believe me when I say you are the only one that makes this place even remotely tolerable and now I have lost you." Jon didn't say anything, he just stood there quietly looking at her. No one ever expressed an emotional need for him like that, he was shocked. Ali took this as a bad sign her life was full of bad signs. She turned to walk away.

"Ali wait!" He called out to her. She stopped in her tracks. Jon ran to catch up to her. He stood in front of her and took her hands in his. "I still love you. But gods I was mad at you." He said with a smile.

"And I was mad at you Jon!" She snatched her hands from his and shoved him hard in the chest. "I was mad because you and your brother came back from battle acting as if you had just won at dice in some tavern! You could have died you fool! I have seen men die, it is not all glory and songs like they would have us believe!" She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

All the pieces were falling into place now. Her mother was dead, her brothers were killed as a by-product of this outrageous war, she was sent to a strange and hostile land for her own protection and he had gone to battle leaving her behind to fend for herself. Then when he came back he was so callus about all of it. His princess was a strong warrior but she was still a princess and needed to be cared for and treated as such, no matter how much she protested to the thought. He did the only thing he could think to do, he wrapped his arms around her delicate frame and held her close to him.

She grabbed onto him like he was going to slip away. "Never." She mumbled against his chest, inhaling the scent of leather and fresh air that she had come to associate with Jon, "Never leave me."

Jon didn't know if he could make promise in good faith. But he did so at the request of his Princess, "I promise, I shall never leave you." He kissed the top of her head noting that her hair smelled of what he now knew was honeysuckle and lavender.

They stood there like that for a long time, enjoying one another's embrace until Jon finally spoke. "You know Princess I believe I was promised spoils of war." He said in a joking way. A slight smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Ali looked up at him and laughed. "Spoils, you want spoils. I'll show you spoils good Ser. How about I have Lorianna powder your bottom from now on as well!" She tore away from him and went sprinting back toward camp with him following closely behind her, both laughing the entire way.

* * *

A few weeks later they were all seated at war council, planning the next strategy. Were they to stay fighting Tywin Lannister or would they send ships to King's Landing? Theon and Ali were fighting over the practicality of sending thousands of men to sea. Lady Stark took her usualy spot beside Robb, Robb stood between Lady Stark and Theon, Jon stood between Theon and Aliandra with his hands clasped infront of him talking infrequently content to study the scene, more often than not there were times he feared for his own safety standing between the two, he couldn't tell who was more stubborn although he knew she was smarter than Theon. The rest of the men including Greatjon all were at the other side of the table listening, throwing a few words in here and there.

"I'm telling you if we're to take King's Landing we need to take the ports as well!" Theon insisted.

"And I'm telling you, no, we do not. If we send men to sea then we have less in the battle field one of our advantages right now is our numbers. We also have less protecting Storm's End and Dorne. They're ripe for the picking. And soon enough Tywin Lannister will be picking our heads off the ground! I happen to like my head." No one could disagree with her there they all had come to like their heads, even Theon.

"What about the ships. They have ships. If Cersei or Jeoffery flee the city via ship we'll never get them back!" His nostrils flared as he spoke. "And you would have us let them go, just like that. You really are one of them!" He spat the words at her.

With that the mood in the room shifted and everyone could feel it, no one accused her of being a Lannister EVER! Now she was pissed. She looked at him seriously. Every time this happened Jon was sure one would kill the other, so far they had surprised him. "If my dear aunt or demented cousin try to flee the city via ship then by all means seize a ship, take a few hundred men and go get them. If you can helm a ship that is. Tell me Theon do you know the bow from your balls?" Greatjon let out a whoop of laughter, he had come to like the girl's spunk. "How long has it been Theon, eight, nine years? When did daddy give you to the Starks for safe keeping?" Normally she was content to let Theon just be Theon, but today he accused her of the most heinous thing in the world, being a Lannister, today she went in for the kill. Theon didn't answer her, he just clenched his fist and stared at her like he might rip her head off. "Your nostrils flare when you're angry Theon. You may want to work on that." She said calmly, knowing it was aggravating him and turned her attention back to the map in front of her. Theon slammed his fist down on the table in anger. Robb and Job had a quiet side bet, if Theon ever raised a hand Aliandra Jon bet his best blade that she would drop him in one punch and kill him with the second. Robb bet his horse that she would punch him out before he ever laid a hand on her.

"Enough both of you!" Robb commanded! "We cannot fight a war against the Lannisters and one among ourselves. If you two cannot conduct yourselves in a manner befitting both of your stations then you can both spend the evening in your tents." Neither said a word. Theon leaned on the table in anger, Ali crossed her arms over her chest and glared back. "Good, now. I agree we don't need a fleet right now maybe in the future but not now. We need to concentrate on the battlefield ahead of us."

As the day wore on none of them noted how tired they were or how low the sun was hanging in the sky. There was too much to worry about presently. None of them noticed the squire who had entered the tent either until he cleared his throat, all of their heads snapped to attention at once startling the lad. "I didn't mean to disturb you. These just came in." He said nervously as he thrust a roll of parchment each at Robb and Aliandra. They each took the rolls cautiously noting their names were on the outside, Ali knew the handwriting and it was not her father's it was the Grand Master of Sunspear's. Ali and Robb looked at each other seriously over the war table before cracking open the bright orange wax that bore her house sigil on it. The whole room was silent as they read.

Ali closed her eyes as pain and anger tore through her body, 'not now please not now', she pleaded with the gods. She silently got up and turned from the table to leave, shoving the paper into Jon's chest for him to take as she left.

"I am truly sorry My Lady," Robb said, giving his condolences.

She stopped and turned correcting him, "Queen." The word softly left her mouth.

Robb nodded in understanding, "I am truly sorry, My Queen."

Theon broke the silence. "What in seven hells was that?" He had not been told of Doran Martell's sickness as it did not affect him.

Jon looked up from the letter in his hands and spoke quietly, "Doran Martell is dead. Aliandra is now the Queen of Dorne." Jon knew she didn't want the title, but took it out of obligation to her family.

"Does that mean she's going home then?" Theon asked expectently.

"No, someone is in place to rule until she returns." Robb informed him, crushing his hopes.

Jon and Robb exchanged silent glances over the table challenging each other to go comfort the newly named Queen. Robb broke the silence first trying to find a delicate way to broach the intimacy between Ali and Jon, "You spend more time with her than anyone, it is only appropriate that you talk to her." Robb urged his brother to go comfort their friend before she likely beheaded someone.

Jon shrugged his shoulders and threw his hands in the air, "You are Lord of Winterfell and King of The North. Surely you know some words of comfort or courage for your ally."

Catelyn could not believe the scene in front of her, one was man enough to be King and wage war but afraid of a girl his own age and the other was man enough to have sex with her but could not give her condolences when her life as she knew it was just shattered. "You are both useless. Stay here I will take care of this myself." Her tone was not the false Courtly one she often used when addressing people, it was the disappointed mother tone she used to admonish small children the boys were very used to that one.

* * *

Catelyn found Ali sitting on a log in the middle of the woods hugging Ghost and talking to him. She was stroking the white direwolf's fur carefully with her head resting on his back. Ghost was keeping watch and his ears were listening, making sure no one hurt her. When Catelyn walked up she stepped on a twig, it made a 'crack' under her foot, Ghost turned suddenly almost knocking Ali off of the log, teeth bared and eyes glowing red. "Oh ghost it's just me." He settled down when he heard Catelyn. Ali sat up straight and smoothed her hair back when she heard Catelyn's voice. "Would you like some company?" She asked as she walked up to Ali.

"Sure." She didn't look up to talk to her, she just slid over to make room.

Ghost licked Catelyn's hand quickly before laying down. "He is a beautiful creature isn't he?" She said gesturing to Ghost.

"Yes he is My Lady." Ali answered softly.

"Catelyn." Catelyn said kindly.

"Beg pardon?" Ali looked at her confused.

"You may call me Catelyn in private. If I may call you Aliandra."

"You may." Ali agreed.

"He is fiercely loyal you know."

Ali didn't know if Catelyn was talking about Ghost or Jon this time. "That he is, and I am thankful for it. I suppose you believe that I am acting beneath my title. That I should be happy to be Queen instead of sulking on a log like smallfolk."

Catelyn took her hand, "No my dear. No one should be forced to wear a crown when they are not ready. Unfortunately the God's see things differently and have decided this is your time."

"We're still at war. Ser Ryon Allyrion will sit in my place until I return. He should enjoy that. He is a pompous little fuck, but he's a good leader of men." Catelyn and Ali laughed. Once the laughter died down Ali was serious again. "How do I explain this to Martayn? He still doesn't understand why we're here. He thinks everyone is here for him. He doesn't know my brothers are dead. He barely understands that father was ill. I don't even know where to begin. I thought I was protecting him. I fear I've just damaged him. I don't know how to teach him to be a man. I'm a horrible mother. I'll be a worse Queen." She finished bitterly.

"No you are not." Catelyn insisted. "You love your brother and you act to protect and care for him with all your heart. You may not know now how to teach Martayn how to be a man but you can teach him to be a Martell. You can teach him to be strong, brave, kind of heart, good to his word, a leader and a warrior. You have been an immense help in this war. You can see what is needed for the greater good and you act on that even when it is ugly. Those qualities are necessary in a Queen. When people speak of Queen Aliandra they will speak of a fair and just ruler of men."

Ali smiled alightly, "Thank you Catelyn."

"You are welcome Aliandra." She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "You remind me so much of my daughter Arya. She too prefers bows and swords to dresses and thrones."

"She's one of the girls in King's Landing." Ali asked tentatively.

"She is. She would like you though."

"Jon says the same thing."

Catelyn chuckled. "That's because Jon and Arya are cut from the same cloth." This was the first nice thing Ali had heard Catelyn say about Jon. "You, Robb, Jon, Arya, you are all rebels. You are just rebelling against different things."

"We'll get her back Catelyn. We'll get them both back. Jeoffery and Cersei will pay for their crimes."

"I know dear. I know." Catelyn leaned over and kissed Ali on the side of the head. After awhile Catelyn got up and left Ali to finish her thoughts.

Ali was not done thinking but it was getting dark out and she was too deep in the wood to be alone. She took a deep breath, stood up and headed back to camp, ready as she would ever be to face her new future. Ghost walked silently beside her making sure she was safe in her journey. Ali strolled the camp for awhile, taking in the sight around her, she had forgotten that they had moved the prisoners since the men returned and Jamie Lannister was in a different spot than she remembered.

"Well hello dear niece." The Kingslayer called out to her. "Haven't seen you in awhile."

Ali was snapped out of her thoughts. "Because I do not wish to see you Lannister." She said angrily, she did not want to speak to Jamie Lannister today.

"I've been hearing interesting stories about you." He said with a smirk.

She was mildly interested in what he had to say. She leaned against the bars of his cell, "Just what have you heard from inside your keep?" She teased him. She'd had a bad day, if he wanted to harass her she would dish it back to him.

"I heard you've been fucking the Stark Bastard."

"And if I am, what concern is it of yours?"

"No concern. Just wondering how you plan to be Queen and have an affair with a northern bastard. Even for a fireborn that would be a new low."

"I think I'll be fine. And I don't need any help with my personal life from someone who was fucking his own sister." She smirked at him. "You Lannisters really will stop at nothing to gain power will you? Maybe you should have learned from the fate the Targeryans met. You know, when Robert Baratheon had them all murdered. I plan on upholding that family tradition. Don't worry though, I'll send my regards with Robb Stark when he cuts Jeoffery's head off."

She leaned off the cell to leave and turned to leave, "Does he know about us?" Jamie called out to her taunting her, throwing more salt in her fresh wounds and some old ones.

Ali closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around to face him. "What did you say?"

Jamie smirked cockily, "Did you tell him about us?"

"You bastard! What did you do?" She growled out at him.

"I simply told the boy that he wasn't your first ride." He smiled at her self-satisfied. He knew he had gotten under her skin.

She marched over to the cell where he was being held and flung the door open letting herself and Ghost in. "You act as if I was willing! I was FIFTEEN!" She screamed! "FIFTEEN! I ought to kill you right here and save everyone the trouble!" Ghost started barking and growling. The boys were still back in the tent with the war council and didn't hear what was going on at the other side of camp but Grey Wind did and left the tent to find Ali and Ghost. Grey Wind saw Ali standing in Jamie's cell yelling at him, screaming, he was laughing at her, taunting her, Ghost was barking and growling, in one swift move Grey Wind leapt over Ali's shoulder and landed in front of the KingSlayer with his front paws on his chest and started growling and snapping at his face. They were starting to draw a crowd but none of the men wanted to approach her with the wolves inside the cell.

The war council heard the commotion on the other side of camp and decided to go see what was going on. When they arrived on the scene they were shocked and horrified at what they saw. Ali was in the cell screaming and yelling at Jamie Lannister, as far as Robb and Jon knew she wanted nothing to do with him, her face was covered in tears, Ghost and Grey Wind were in there with her ready to kill their growling and barking was the only thing louder than Ali's yelling, Ali had her blade drawn and was standing above Jamie Lannister ready to stab him. This was not going to end well. Jon and Robb tried to call the wolves off but they were too busy protecting her to hear them. This was definitely not going to end well.

"We have to get them out of there." Robb said. "If we lose Jamie Lannister then we'll never get Arya and Sansa back."

"I know!" Jon said exasperated. "But how do you expect to do that?"

Before either of them could speak again a heavily armored soldier entered the cell and grabbed Ali around the waist to drag her out. She spun quickly and broke his nose with a quick punch from the hand not holding the dagger. The soldier didn't even flinch, he grabbed her arm and pinned it behind her back. She tried to slash at him with her dagger but he caught her by the hand and wrapped it around her so she couldn't struggle free and forced her hand open so she dropped it, she had no idea a crowd had gathered, she kicked back but her foot only met metal, she continued to struggle a bit as he dragged her out of the cell screaming "**I was fifteen! My father trusted you! You were supposed to look after me! You raped me and I was fifteen!" **The wolves were still in there ready to kill for her. Jamie just sat there laughing, he had finally found a way to enjoy this war.

Jon and Robb both looked at each other with twin expressions of shock, eyes wide and mouths agape. Jamie Lannister had raped Ali while she was visiting her family in King's Landing. They didn't know if they should call the wolves off or let them feast.

"Tell me dear niece what do you wish now?" Jamie said with a cocky smirk.

Ali was boiling with hatred. Her tone was low and deadly. "I am not your niece! And my wish. My wish is to stand at the edge of the world, strike a match and watch it all burn as for you Jamie Lannister. You will be on the pyre. And I will laugh as I watch you burn for your sins!"

Robb and Jon were speechless watching all of this, this family dynamic was truly fucked up. The only thing that snapped them out of their shock was the soldier calling to Robb "My Lord. What should I do with the Princess?" He hadn't heard the news.

Robb had to shake himself from his thoughts. "Take Lady Martell to her tent and wait there until I relieve you." The soldier picked Ali up and took her to her tent. Robb called out to the rest of the crowd "Out of here, all of you! Back to your tents! I do not want to hear talk of this tomorrow!" Once they did Robb and Jon entered the cell holding Jamie Lannister.

The wolves had quieted once Ali had left and the screaming had stopped but they still held Jamie on point.

"My, my, I am the popular one tonight." Jamie said with fake cheer. "To what do I owe the pleasure boys?"

"Shut up!" Robb commanded.

Jamie snorted a chuckle but complied.

"The next time you talk to, annoy or even look at Aliandra Martell I will permit her to kill you. If she so much as gets a headache thinking about you, then you die." Robb said.

"But then how will you get your dear little sisters back?" Jamie teased him. "After all I am your one shot at their freedom, right?"

"I will find a way." Robb stated confidently. He had no clue but he'd find a way rather than re-live this horror show of this evening. He could not have insanity in his camp.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll leave her alone." Jamie turned his attention to Jon who had been eyeing him silently. "I told you bastard, you weren't her first."

Jon was about to charge forward and pummel Jamie himself but Robb caught him. "Not now brother. The victory will be sweeter when we make him watch as we kill his family one by one."

Jamie narrowed his eyes in hatred at them but said nothing.

Robb knelt down and picked up Aliandra's dagger then walked out of the cell. "Come Grey Wind."

Jon stayed a moment longer eyeing the exposed Lannister in front of him. "Come Ghost."

* * *

When they arrived at Ali's tent the scene awaiting them was worse than they expected. The soldier who had brought her in was sitting down and holding Ali with her arms wrapped around herself, because she was fighting him, Lorianna was sitting on top of her trying to get her to drink something but she refused by turning her head away, what little did get past her lips she would spit right back out, her eyes were vacant and expressionless. Bethanna must have been with Martayn. Ali had no clue Jon and Robb were in the room.

"They'll kill her of they don't stop this." Jon said to Robb desperately.

Robb nodded in agreement. "What are you doing?" Robb asked.

"My Lady needs to drink this. It will help her to calm down and sleep well." Lorianna said hastily. "But she fights us."

"Well let her up!" Jon ordered.

As soon as they let Ali up she bolted for the tent entrance, Jon caught her. She fought him a bit but he was able to hold onto her, she didn't try to punch him so he took that as a good sign. As soon as she caught a whiff of him 'Jon' She thought, even in her dissociative state she recognized Jon, 'Leather and fresh air,' she gave up her struggle. She clung to him, she was flooded with feelings of safety and home and being loved, but her body also still knew she was in deep danger and wanted to flee. She wanted to flee with Jon. "Tywin, Cersei, Jamie, Jeoffey, dead," she whispered. She had slipped into some sort fo fugue.

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Tywin, Cersei, Jamie, Jeoffey, dead," she whispered again. She kept whispering her mantra over and over.

The soldier took that as his cue and quietly exited the tent.

"Here give me that," Jon said to Lorianna. Lorianna handed him the mug filled with a tea of mint leaf extract. "Here Ali drink this, you'll feel better." He held the cup to her lips and she drank about half before needing air.

"She needs to drink all of it Ser." Lorianna said.

"Give her a moment to breathe." Jon said sternly. He felt a great need to protect Ali tonight. He had never seen her lose control like that before, he never wanted to see it again. Knowing she was harmed like that by her own family made him sick inside. After a few moments he held the cup up again and Ali finished the mixture. "Good." He said as she finished.

She looked up at him with unfocused glassy eyes, she had no idea where she was all she knew was 'Jon'. He held her close, helping her to stand and comforting her. She continued to whisper her mantra, "Tywin, Cersei, Jamie, Jeoffey, dead," as she fought sleep.

"Lorianna you're dismissed for the evening." Jon said.

"As you command Ser," Lorianna said as she left the tent.

"Are you sure you are fine alone with her?" Robb asked Jon.

Jon looked at the sleepy woman fighting her drugged state in his arms. "She won't hurt me." He said confidently.

"Alright then." Robb clasped him on the shoulder then left the tent for the evening.

Jon looked at Ali but when her eyes fluttered open they were vacant, the only words she would say were "Tywin, Cersei, Jamie, Jeoffey, dead," he knew he was on his own. He laid Ali on her bed and dressed her for bed. As for himself he just undressed and crawled in behind her and wrapped his arms around her holding her to him and entwining their fingers as they fell asleep. The only sound in the tent was her constant mantra of, "Tywin, Cersei, Jamie, Jeoffey, dead," getting softer and softer as she fell into her potion induced sleep. Jon prayed that whatever had happened tonight, whatever had overcome her was gone by tomorrow. He needed His Princess back in fighting shape. He leaned over and kissed her forehead before they both fell asleep.

Little did they know at Harrenhall Arya was chanting something similar to help her through the night.

* * *

The mint leaf extract tea caused Ali to sleep for two days that was its purpose, to allow her to sleep through her rage. Jon stayed with her the whole time. He became worried when he awoke the next morning and she was burning hot to the touch and not waking up. Periodically she would mumble a bit in her sleep, it was always the same thing, "Tywin, Cersei, Jamie, Jeoffery, dead." When he alerted Lorianna she told him it was because Aliandra is a fireborn. Some of their feelings are so strong they need to burn their way out, she was in no danger, she just needed to sleep through it. But she did wrap Ali in cool towels to help her cool down and make him feel better. Jon figured her anger at Jamie Lannister must have bordered on dangerous rage for her to be in such a state. He still couldn't get over the vacancy in her eyes, like her spirit had temporarily left her body he never wanted to see His Princess in pain like that again. Robb and the others had come to see her and try and relieve him during his vigil but he refused to leave. Even Catelyn had tried to get him to give up his bedside vigil by ordering him to the mess tent with the others. He just shook his head and continued reading the book in his hand. But she did stay with them for awhile, quietly working on her needlepoint. He wanted to be there when she woke up.

Lorianna had cared for her while she was in her state. She had changed her sleeping clothes daily, brushed and styled her hair and washed her. Her Queen may have been sleeping but she would still look like a proper lady.

It was two full days before Ali woke up. When she did she knew something was off, she was in her bed and did not remember being there last, and she was in her sleeping clothes and the last thing she remembered was wearing a dress. She looked to the side and saw Jon sitting in a chair next to her bed reading a book. She reached over and brushed his leg with her fingertips. He looked over and saw her smiling back at him. "Ali." He said relieved. "You're awake." She tried to answer him but her voice stuck in her throat, scaring both of them for a moment. "Hold on." He said, quickly moving to get her a cup of water. He handed her the water which she was grateful to have. She drank it fast, the smooth, cool water, lubricating her throat and mouth, loosening the muscles.

As she finished she smiled back at Jon. "Hi."

He shook his head and plopped down on he bed next to her. "I've missed you."

"How long was I asleep?" She asked confused.

"Two days." He answered seriously.

"Oh." She said, the weight of the situation making sense now.

"What do you remember?" He asked, taking the glass from her putting it on the end table, then taking her hand in his.

She thought for a moment. "We were at war council, the scrolls came." She closed her eyes for a moment. "Father's dead. I went to the woods to think, I had to get away from people, it was stifling. Catelyn found me, we talked. It became dark so I came back." She stopped talking, her eyes narrowed and her face darkened. "Jamie Lannister. I ran into Jamie Lannister."

"So it's true then? What you say happened?" This really was new territory for Jon, exactly how does one ask his girlfriend if the man his brother is holding prisoner also raped her when she was fifteen and that's why she tried to murder him two days ago?

"Bare with me Jon, some details from the other night are a bit hazy. I don't remember much after breaking the soldier's nose." She knew what Jon was getting at but she needed him to say it. Although she really didn't remember much after the soldier, and she didn't know how she wound up in her tent.

"So he…He raped you." Jon could barely speak the words, it almost hurt.

"Yes."

He looked at her. "Does your father know?"

She shook her head 'no', "We would have had this war long ago if he did. No I knew to keep my mouth shut about things like that long before this occurred. Many summers of visiting King's Landing had taught me many things. One of course being if you wish to live keep the truth hidden."

"Your uncles, Cersei, no one knows?" Jon could not believe this, from the stories he had heard no one took a shit in King's Landing without everyone knowing the color. How was this not known?

"Oh someone knows. Someone who will never let him forget that he was drunk and raped his own niece. Someone who when he found out gave me my first blade and took me under his protection for the rest of my stay that summer. Someone who has always been in my corner."

"Who?"

"Tyrion Lannister."

Of course Jon thought, Tyrion Lannister. The dwarf saw all, knew all and did as he pleased. If you harmed someone he cared for he made sure you paid dearly. Jon was of course grateful that he had worked to protect Ali for the duration of her stay that year. "Did you ever go back?"

Ali laid her head on his shoulder and held onto his arm. "No. That was my last visit to King's Landing. My father had insisted I go that year because I had spent so much time that year taking care of Martayn and I had been going for seven years prior. He insisted I do something fun and see my family. Things had changed, I hadn't enjoyed going there in at least three years but he did not need to know that."

Jon warred with himself, did he really want to know what she had seen at King's Landing that had soured her taste for the place long before being attacked by Jamie Lannister? What horrors had befell her? What was Jeoffery capable of? His sisters were there now, his only hope was that Tyrion Lannister held any affection for them as he had for Ali and did not let Jeoffery terrorize them. They spent the rest of the day talking and reading. Lorianna came in with their dinner: venison pies chunky with carrots, bacon, and mushrooms, fresh baked bread and potatoes, served with summer wine. They ate alone in Ali's tent, citing that she was still feeling too ill to mingle. They sat at the table for two and ate in peace, no men, no inane chatter, no arguing between Ali and Theon, just them. "We could have this everyday in Dorne." She said easily between bites, referring to the peace togetherness.

"I know." Jon said, meeting her eyes over the table. "I know."

They fell back into their easy peace and finished their meal in quiet. Ali began to feel tired again soon after and Jon helped her into bed. She fell asleep with him reading to her. Later after Jon had spoken to Robb he followed her into bed and fell asleep with her in his arms. His Queen.


	7. You Live or You Die

Once things had settled down again, or gotten as settled as they would be given the present situation, and given the growing threat around them there were still things to discuss. They still had the advantage, they were winning, Robb was stacking up battle after battle against Tywin lannister, but that didn't mean they were out of danger. Ali, Robb. Jon and Catelyn were having a private meeting in Robb's tent. They sat around discussing a very touchy topic, a topic no one dared breach in front of Ali for fear of their own safety. Martayn's fifth name day had come and past over a month ago, the Martell's had been at this war half a year and no one had explained why to him.

"I know it hurts you to think about dear but it's for the best. For everyone's sake including yours. Your father charged us with your care and that is what is being offered." Catelyn urged Ali. "I leave tomorrow. Please send him with me. He will be safe."

"I know." Ali said softly. "I know. But you don't understand."

Catelyn was astounded at the accusation. "I don't understand. I am a mother if you have forgotten! It is my son who fights this war!"

Ali's tone was calm and gentle. "I know Catelyn please listen to me." Now that she had everyone's attention she had an edge to her voice. "I have been acutely aware of my position in my brother's life for a very long time. My job at home is to care for him make sure he listens to his Septa, learns to ride properly and all that, my job here is to make sure Martayn lives. I have no children. He is the last heir to Dorne. If I die then he rules. If we're both dead then the Martells lose the Peninsula and there will be a war for the crown. We do not need another war right now. I've lost men at sea, I lost an entire ship once and had to seize and burn it when I found it inhabited by pirates. My father cared not, I was doing my job. But when I came home from that my duty was always to care for Martayn. Wherever I am he is. So if something happens to him and I'm not there to prevent it I am just as responsible as if I had done it myself. And if someone ever did hurt him there would be no where in all the world they could flee to get away from my wrath. I don't make decisions regarding the care of my brother lightly." She dropped her head in her hands and wished it all away.

Robb tried to reason with her. Maybe it would come easier from someone who was also a sibling to little ones. "Please Aliandra you have to understand. You've said it yourself, this is no place for a child. The closer we get to King's Landing the more dangerous it becomes and the worse the fighting will be. What if they were to invade the camp, what then? He could be taken hostage or worse. Do you want that on your soul?"

Jon knew that was not the right thing to say to her but did not correct Robb, he needed to learn that lesson for himself.

Ali's head shot up, "Fine! Take him to Winterfell! Do not speak to me about this matter again! But you two." She pointed to Jon and Robb. "You get to help me explain everything to Martayn tonight, and tell him he's going North. This charade has gone on long enough, he needs to know the truth." She stood and left the tent in a hurry.

"Well I think that went well." Robb tried to reason. "I think she accepts this is the way things have to be, for everyone's sake."

Jon shook his head. "She agreed to it, she never said she accepted it. And if something happens she will never let any of us forget it." He left the tent after her leaving Catelyn and Robb.

Robb turned to Catelyn, unsure of himself for the first time in a long time. "We're doing the right thing right Mother? Winterfell is a much safer place than here."

She looked at Robb and saw her little boy needing his Mother. "It is. The Journey to Winterfell is weighing on her mind. The journey is always the hardest part."

* * *

That evening after dinner Ali brought Martayn into the tent that the War Council usually met in. Jon and Robb were waiting for them. The battle map had been cleared of all the colored wooden and steel men. Martayn was confused walking into the tent but went in because Ali was with him.

Ali lifted Martayn up and stood him up on the table. He was amazed, this was never allowed. "This is almost like the giant map in father's solar at home." Martayn said as he looked at the large map under his feet. "Except his covers the walls and the floor."

Ali smiled. "I know. Isn't this exciting." She wanted him to have fun otherwise they would both fall to pieces.

"Ali. Why are we in here?" He asked her, knowing something was amiss.

"We're here to tell you a story little brother." She said calmly, she really needed to get through this.

"A story about what?" Martayn loved Ali's stories.

"Well…It's a story about a war, a big war, a long war."

His eyes grew wide. "It sounds scary."

She nodded in agreement. "It is."

"But first we need to do a few things. Here." She handed him a wooden carving of a man. "Where are we from?"

"Dorne!" He announced happily.

"Who rules Dorne?"

"Father. You know this Ali."

She swallowed the Lump in her throat. "Do you remember the night we woke up and ran to the tower?" She hated remembering fleeing for their lives in the middle of the night.

"Oh yes it was brilliant!" He turned to Jon and Robb. "Ali shot flaming arrows out of the window at soldiers, I wasn't supposed to look but I did." He smiled proudly talking of his sister. They smiled back at him.

"That's right. The night the soldiers came we had to fight. Martayn father sent us here because home was not safe for us anymore. Quentyn and Trystane won't be home when we return."

He thought for a moment. "They didn't see us off. They died didn't they?" He asked.

Ali nodded in agreement. "Yes sweetie, they died."

"Father's dead too isn't he." Martayn asked in a whisper.

Ali looked at him shocked. "How do you know that?"

"I had a dream. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be sad."

"I'm sorry Martayn. I should have told you."

Martayn held his hand out for the wooden figure she was holding. "Can I have three?"

She handed him three figures. He walked over to Dorne on the map, and laid the three figures down on their backs, signifying that they had died. "Ali."

"Yes."

"Who killed Quentyn and Trystane?"

That was a loaded question. "Tywin Lannister." She stuck with the safest answer.

"Will Robb and Jon kill him?"

"That's the plan."

"Ali is Queen now." Martayn announced to the room. He found a wooden piece and placed it standing up in Dorne. Ali smiled at her brother. He looked contend with that news.

"Yes Martayn Ali is Queen now." She agreed.

They spent the next hour and a half explaining the war, Ned Stark, King's Landing, Jeoffery's reign, Sansa and Arya and anything else they and Martayn could think of to Martayn. The map was now loaded with little wooden figures representing different people who had died or were now ruling since the start of the war. Ali was glad to have Jon and Robb there to help her explain everything to Martayn, there were many times she had to stop or look down while Jon or Robb were talking to keep her composure she did not want him to think she was scared.

"So our cousin started this war?" Martayn asked.

"Essentially, yes." Ali answered. "He's not very bright, or nice or noble."

"Well that was not good manners." Martayn said. "Father would not approve. I'm sorry he is holding your sisters hostage." Martayn said to Jon and Robb.

Jon and Robb thanked him. They really did like the boy, Ali had done a good job raising him.

"So what you're saying is. Uncle Robert was king and he and Ned Stark were good friends. That's why father sent us here for protection, because of their loyalty and because mother was a Baratheon."

"Yes, the Starks and Baratheons have an undying loyalty to one another. Plus we Martells are pretty charming people."

Martayn smiled at his sister. "Ali."

"Yes Martayn."

"I'm glad we came here. I'm glad Jon and Robb are our friends now."

Ali smiled at Martayn and winked at Jon. "So am I Martayn."

"When are we going home?"

"Not for a long time sweet boy. That's why I need you to be brave now. What's our one rule?"

"Ali's in charge." He announced.

"Right. Ali's in charge which means sometimes I have to make choices to protect you that you may not like. But I do it to keep you safe and because I love you so much." She stopped to gather her strength. "Lady Stark is riding to Winterfell tomorrow to rejoin Bran and Rickon. I need you to go with her. I will be sending Bethanna and your Septa with you. But Lady Stark has promised me you will have great fun at Winterfell, and you can ride horses, and learn swordplay. You'll get to see snow, we've never been far enough North to see snow. And Bethanna and your Septa will be with you so you won't be alone." She was really trying to sell the idea. "If you ever really, really need me Lady Stark promised she will send for me and I will ride day and night to get there. Cross my heart hope to die."

Martayn was stunned at the news, this was not supposed to happen! "But Ali I want to stay with you and Ghost! I want to see the war! Jon has to teach me to shoot a bow just as well as you do so we can shoot from the towers when we return home! I want to be as good as you Ali!"

She was about to crumble, damn it Martayn! "Honey that's why we brought you in here. It's getting more dangerous by the day. Jon can't teach you to shoot anymore there are too many things that can happen when you are alone in the woods. But I promise once this is all over you will get shooting lessons everyday."

Martayn crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his eyebrow at his sister, she had taught him too well. "With Jon?" This was non-negotiable Martayn really had come to look up to Jon and enjoy their time together.

Jon rescued Ali from the wrath of Martayn. "Yes Martayn, with Jon."

Martayn smiled and ran over to Jon to give him a big hug. "Can I bring Ghost with me?"

"Sorry little man but Ghost has to stay here. But you can play with him all you want when I return home."

"Okay." He had to try.

"Bran and Rickon have wolves as well." Robb reminded Jon. "I'm sure Martayn can play with them while he's in Winterfell."

Martayn was instantly happier and ran to give Robb a hug.

"He's easily bought." Ali said, all three laughed.

Martayn turned back to Ali and asked in all seriousness. "Ali can I sleep in your bed tonight? I want to stay with you and Jon tonight."

Ali and Jon exchanged a look of understanding before Ali spoke, "Of course, anything for my Martayn." Sometimes she wondered where Martayn got his information about her private life from.

"Can Ghost stay with us too?" He knew he had her back against a wall.

"Sure." She wasn't going to fight him on this today.

* * *

Ali's bed which normally felt too large for just her and Jon now felt cramped with her, Jon, Martayn and Ghost. Martayn was sleeping between Ali and Jon, Ghost was curled up at the end of the bed.

Ali was having trouble sleeping, she kept turning over and her breathing was all off, Jon knew it but didn't say anything, he didn't want to wake Martayn up the way he was being kept up by her restlessness. They had a hard enough time getting Martayn to bed and he didn't want to relive it. It had taken Ali and Lorianna almost an hour to get him to take a bath before he relented, then Ali had to tell him a story, then he finally fell asleep. He was proud of her for the bravery and calm she showed today but knew that all of her emotions were boiling under the surface and that's what was causing her restlessness. She was laying on her side with her arm over Martayn, facing Jon trying to force herself to sleep. Jon reached over and lightly rubbed her side and shoulder. "It'll be alright." He whispered.

She reached over and stroked Jon's hair lightly, "I know. But I still worry."

They scooted closer so they could hold each other and have Martayn between them. Martayn stirred and woke up, still groggy. "Ali move." He shoved against her. "You're squishing me."

"Sorry little brother." She scooted back a bit, but linked her fingers with Jon's as she did.

"Ali, will Jon return to Dorne with us when the war is over?" Martayn asked still mostly asleep.

Ali smiled and looked to Jon as she spoke. "Would you like that little brother? For Jon to return home with us?"

"Yes, then you will be married. And we will have a family again." His eyes were closed as he spoke, trying to fall back asleep. He scooted his little body into Ali's breast and tried to get comfortable against her as he slept.

Jon and Ali smiled at each other. "Well Martayn approves." She whispered.

"I know." Jon whispered back. "Then he shall be pleased when we return to Dorne."

"We all shall be pleased to return to Dorne." Ali fell asleep shortly after that, dreaming of her homeland.

* * *

The next morning Catelyn and her riding party were set to depart after breakfast. Robb came to see his mother off, Ali came to see Martayn off. Jon came to make sure she didn't break down sending him north.

The men were loading the last few trunks on the cart and mounting their horses. Ali knelt down to speak to Martayn before she loaded him into a small coach big enough for him and Bethanna. She was holding his hands and talking to him intently, Jon stood to the side waiting for her. "Remember our words. Shall we say them together? Martayn nodded his head.

So they spoke in unison. "Unbowed. Unbent. Unbroken."

She looked at Martayn and spoke seriously, "We are Martells, we are strong as steel, we are warriors and we do not bend the knee to any other Kings. We rule ourselves. That's why I'm staying, to ensure we keep our lands and never bow to any other kings. I need you to be strong for me, strong like steel. Can you do that?"

He spoke softly and looked at the ground. "Yes. I can do that."

She took his tiny chin in her hand and lifted it until he met her eyes. "I will come for you little brother. I promise. Blood of my blood, I will never leave you."

He threw his arms around her neck and buried his face in her long curls. "I love you Ali."

She hugged him back and did not want to let go. "I love you too little brother."

The men were ready to ride. Ali had to break her hug with Martayn so they could load him into the coach. Jon knelt down to speak to Martayn briefly. "It'll be okay. Winterfell is nice. And we will all come back to get you. I promise." Martayn gave him a hug. Before one of the few dozen soldiers they were taking loaded him into the coach. Robb walked up to the coach window and bid Martayn farewell and promised him the same as the other two had, hoping it would help quell the little boy's fears.

The men mounted on horses started their journey, followed by the rest of the riding party and Catelyn who was riding in disguise, the coach was flanked on all sides by mounted soldiers. Jon, Robb and Ali watched as they left. Jon slid his arms around Ali's waist from behind and she rested against him, her heart was hurting just watching the scene. They all stood there in silence. Then they heard it, Martayn was screaming for Ali, he was hanging his head out of the coach window and waving frantically at her screaming for her to come get him that he did not want to leave with the rest of them. All Ali could hear were the terrified screams of "Ali don't make me go! Ali come please!," Ringing through her ears as she collapsed against Jon's chest sobbing. She didn't want to make him go, but it was not her choice, she just hoped she got to explain that to him one day.

* * *

Four months later

The riding party had sent word after about a month and a half that they had reached Winterfell. The trip took longer than it normally would because they had to avoid normal routed to ensure safety. Catelyn wrote that Martayn was adjusting to life well there but still missed Ali.

Since they were in The Reach Ali was wearing more southern styles, lighter fabrics, less layers, more colors and shorter sleeves, she still had to wear a bodice though. She hated bodices. Lorianna was helping Ali get dressed and was tying the laces on her bodice. "Ow. Damn it Lorianna you did the same thing yesterday that hurts!" She said as she rubbed her breasts which were quite sore and had been lately. "Watch how you lace me. I'm not a bloody pig being trussed to roast." She snapped. She wasn't feeling well, she wasn't sleeping well, the last thing she needed right now was Lorianna trying to strangle her with her own dress.

"I'm sorry My Queen. I am doing it the same way I always have. I don't know any other way." Lorianna didn't look Ali in the eye as she spoke, the queen had been quite cross with her lately and she did not know how to make it better.

"Fine." Ali huffed as Lorianna finished with her dress and she sat down to have her hair done. Lorianna opened a bottle of oil and rubbed some on her hands to put in Ali's hair to make it shine in the sun. Ali's face soured and she clutched her stomach at the smell. "What is that Lorianna?" She asked motioning toward the bottle.

"Argan oil my lady, for your hair. I've used it daily on you since you for a long time now. It smells sweet."

Ali looked at her still sickened by the smell. "Close it. It's making me ill!"

Lorianna did as she was told, suddenly a realization came to her. "My queen may I ask you a question?"

"You may."

"How long has it been since you last bled?"

Ali looked at her like someone had just punched her in the stomach. "I...I don't remember. Two months I think."

"My queen you are pregnant."

Ali looked like she was going to vomit. "Oh my God. Lorianna please do not tell anyone. I beg you. No one can know I'm pregnant. Especially Jon." She laid her hands on her stomach lightly, this was a blessing and a curse.

Lorianna bowed to Ali. "Of course My Queen. Your secrets are my secrets."

Ali breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you." Now all she had to do was figure out how to end this war before anyone figured out she was pregnant. She was screwed and she knew it. Ali hurried to the mess tent after Lorianna finished her hair, she needed to try and act as normal as possible as to not raise suspicion, no matter how dreadful she felt. When she walked in her usual place at Robb's table was waiting for her. No sooner did she take her seat between Robb and Jon than a wave of nausea wafted over her. She took a deep breath to keep herself steady and hopefully not vomit everywhere. She sat there quietly for a moment with her eyes closed breathing deeply, finally she opened her eyes when she felt better.

Jon noticed something was wrong with her, he wasn't sure if he should mentally add it to the list of stuff that was off about her lately. "Are you alright?" He whispered to her, not wanting to bring attention from the rest at the table.

She looked over at him and nodded "Yes, I'm fine." She whispered then she gave him a small smile hoping it would satisfy him. She really didn't need him snooping around this. It seemed to work because he smiled back and they both rejoined the table conversation.

A few minutes later servants put down trays of scrambled eggs with onions and mushrooms, fried toast, sausage and bacon, along with butter and jam. Everyone passed the trays around and tucked into breakfast. The bacon tray passed in front of Ali. She took one look at the fried pig flesh and smelled the greasy bacon and that was it, the chunks began to rise in her throat. She quickly excused herself from the table and ran outside. She quickly found a remote tree and threw up the entire contents of her stomach, which was very little at that point. After five minutes of vomiting and dry heaving Ali straightened her hair and wiped her mouth with her sleeve, trying to make herself presentable enough to walk back to her tent. She also really wanted to rinse the god awful taste out of her mouth. She was shaking and had a case of the cold sweats. She needed to get back to her tent fast before anyone saw her and started asking questions. 'Gods why this, why now,' she thought despondently.

She didn't notice Jon looking for her as she was walking toward camp. "Ali. You left so quickly. Are you sure you're alright?" Jon said as he caught up to her startling her from her own thoughts and stopping her in her tracks.

Ali had to think quickly, 'Not here, not now. Not until after the next battle.' She turned and spoke to Jon. "I…I just don't feel very well." It was only a half lie, she didn't feel well she just conveniently left out the pregnant part. "I think I'm going to go lay down for awhile. But please go eat with the rest of them. I will join you all later at council." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek hoping it would subside his suspicions.

"Are you sure?" He asked concerned for her. He knew something was off but didn't want to push. He found out quickly in his time with Ali that Martells were hard headed and Ali had the hardest head of them all.

"I'm sure Jon. Now back to breakfast with you." She swatted him away teasingly. She felt a bit better but still was unsure when she would be sick again and wanted to get back to her tent as soon as possible.

Jon smiled at her a bit and finally relented, "Okay fine." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well you two look mighty cozy." A male voice said from behind the pair.

Ali recognized the voice instantly and spun around, "Renley!," She shouted with delight and ran to hug her uncle. Renley looked handsome as ever with his dark brown hair and his green doublet embroidered with golden stags and his crown.

Renley squeezed his niece in a long overdue hug and spun her around, then settled her down on her feet in front of him. "Alright now let me see you." Ali stepped back and spun around. Renley shook his head, "I can't believe how you've grown. You're a woman now, long gone is the little girl who used to run around naked and covered in mud." Ali and Renley were close in age, him being four years older than her they had always been close but he would never get over her growing up.

"You're married and you're surprised at how much I've grown up. Really Uncle you are too sentimental." She teased him.

"Last time I saw you you weren't kissing young men whom I haven't properly met yet." Renley lightly chastised her with a mischievous twinkle in his eye that she knew all too well. Jon shuffled a bit but said nothing, he thought Renley was serious. She opened her mouth to respond but couldn't think of anything to say. Renley smirked, "Ahh, I never thought I would live to see the day when my little Aliandra didn't have something to say."

"Do shut up." Was all she could manage.

He chuckled, he had won this round. He stepped around Ali and walked up to Jon. "And what is the name of the man who is kissing my dear niece?" Actually Renley knew who Jon was, he and Ali had been exchanging letters ever since they arrive at The Reach and their camps moved closer, he just wanted to have some fun.

Jon was nervous, the only other family member of Ali's he had ever had to deal with she wanted to murder so formalities were skipped, Renley was respected and loved by many including Ali. The two had a great relationship and if Renley didn't like Jon he may well be able to convince her to call the whole thing off so Jon ought to start back for The Wall immediately. He shuffled his feet and fidgeted with his hands nervously, not meeting Renley's eyes, "Jon Snow My Lord King." He shook Renley's hand tentatively.

He was still fidgeting, Renley was enjoying making his little niece's boyfriend nervous, Ali was annoyed. "Renley!" She snapped. "Be nice to him!" She smacked Renley on the arm.

Renley decided to show mercy, "Please Ser Snow calm down. I trust that anyone my niece has affection for is a good man worthy of her. Besides if you weren't she would have killed you by now." Jon stopped fidgeting and he and Renley shared a laugh. Renley leaned in to talk to Jon but made sure Ali could hear him, "You should hear what she writes about you."

Jon blushed at the implication, but at least this part of her family was not dangerously psychopathic, Renley was downright enjoyable. "Renley!" She snapped at him. "Enough." Renley really did love teasing his niece. "Why are you even here, do you have business down here or is it just to annoy and embarrass me?"

"I wish I had time to just embarrass and annoy you dear niece. Unfortunately I came down here to meet with Robb Stark and you."

"Doesn't Robb usually ride west to meet with you?" Jon asked. They kept Renley separate from Robb and Ali just in case of attack on their camps, he knew something must be amiss especially if he needed to see Ali as well.

"That he does. Unfortunately today I needed to bring you all news of great importance."

'Great,' Ali thought, she was never going to get her nap. She absently rubbed her abdomen and turned to follow Jon and Renley. The two were ahead of her talking and laughing. "Renley what are you telling him?" She called after them.

* * *

The small War Council was meeting in their usual tent, for some reason today it felt hot and oppressive to Ali. She needed to get out of there soon.

"So what brings you down to this side of the war Renley?" Robb asked.

"I received word that we will be hosting a visitor tonight."

"Really. Whom?" Robb asked suspiciously, no one liked visitors in these times.

"Tyrion Lannister rides this way. He will be here in a few hours." Renley answered seriously. He really had no idea what Tyron could want.

"Tyrion Lannister, in my camp!" Robb was furious. Although Tyrion Lannister had treated Bran kindly and was not liable for his fall he still did not want another Lannister present in his battle camp the one they had was trouble enough.

"What could the dwarf want here?" Theon asked.

"Well we'll find out soon won't we?" Robb said. "We can't stand around here all day waiting for him. Everyone go about your business. Renley you and your men of course are welcome to our hospitality."

"Thank you. I think I'll spend the day with my niece. We have so much catching up to do."

Ali was about to say something but never got to because she fainted, hitting her head on the table on the way down. This secret was going to kill her. When she came to a few minutes later she was not happy and quite embarrassed, everyone had gathered around here and were chattering about what happened and what to do. Ali groaned and rubbed her hand across her forehead, 'Blood, that's always good' she though to herself. She tried to sit up but the room started spinning again making her groan again. Everyone was staring at her trying to figure out what to do. "I'm fine I just need to sleep. If I get to my bed I'll be fine." He voice was rough and weak. She really hoped she was right.

Before anyone could move to help Ali up Renley knelt down and scooped her up in his arms. He may be king and in the middle of a war but he was still her uncle and he would care for her as such. This is how he would spend his day.

Not that Robb didn't care about his friend but he had a lot to worry about, more now with the arrival of Tyrion Lannister so he was happy to not have to deal with Ali and whatever was going on there.

Jon knew he had to give Ali and Renley their time together, maybe she would be able to talk to Renley about whatever was going on because whatever it was she was keeping it a secret from him and he did not like it. But he also knew he had to go and see her soon or else it could be seen as not caring, which was not true, he loved Ali he was just in a great bind right now. Before he could do anything Theon's voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Aye Snow didn't you hear me? What have you been doing to our little Queen to put her in such a state? You have to let her sleep sometime you know!" Theon was laughing at his own joke.

Jon wasn't amused, Robb saw the look in Jon's eyes, Jon was going to kill Theon. Jon launched himself at Theon and tackled the other boy to the ground. Jon got a few good punches in on Theon and Theon was trying to strangle Jon. Robb was annoyed apparently these two had forgotten they were fighting the Lannisters, not each other. HE pulled Jon off Theon and waited for Theon to stand up before yelling at them. "**Are you two mad?" **He shouted, standing between the two. "You both know better. Whatever quarrel you two have with each other needs to be left at Winterfell or I can send you both back there like children! We are all on edge I understand but that's why you both need to either steer clear of one another or learn to get along. Do you understand me?"

They both looked down and mumbled "Yes."

"Good. Jon go join Ali and Renley. Theon join me back at my quarters."

Both men set off to their tasks without a word.

When Jon arrived at Ali's tent she was sitting on her bed propped up against her pillows resting comfortably with her hands on her stomach. She and Renley were talking and Lorianna was cleaning her cut and putting salve on it. She saw Jon hovering in the doorway and smiled at him. Renley saw her and turned to Jon, "Ahh Jon Snow please join us."

Jon pulled a chair next to Ali's bed and sat down. "Did she tell you she skipped breakfast today?" He asked.

"Jon I told you I'll be fine." Ali said rolling her eyes.

"Skipping breakfast and fainting does not seem fine to me." Renley chastised her.

"Now I have you two conspiring against me. Great." She glared at them both and fell against her pillows.

"Biranne." Renley called to his guard who was stationed outside the tent.

"Yes my King." The large blonde woman said as she walked in.

"Please find a cook and have them warm some clear broth for my niece, and have them bring some bread as well."

"As you wish my King." Brianne bowed to Renley and left the tent.

Ali's eyes were wide as she looked at Renley. "That's a woman? She's bigger than most men."

Renley chuckled, "She's better than most men with a sword as well."

Awhile later a squire returned to Ali's tent with a bowl of warm broth and bread for her to eat. She was not thrilled at the idea of eating, plus she knew Renley and Jon were there to make sure she ate everything which would be hard. The first few spoonfuls of soup were hard to swallow, she had to take large deep breaths between each, but after a few her stomach started to settle and she could eat more. Once she ate as much as she could handle she handed Lorianna the bowl and closed her eyes for a nap, "Unless you two plan on watching me sleep, which I don't want, I suggest you both find other things to do until Tyrion arrives." They both bid her farewell and left the tent to await their visitor, both knowing that Ali was hiding something but never voicing it.

* * *

Tyrion arrived shortly after sundown with Bronn, the head of the City Watch and his personal guard as of late.

"Well hello everyone!" Tyrion said in his usual cheerful tone, looking around at the five expectant faces at the table. "I do hope you all weren't waiting on my account."

"Get on with it Lannister." Robb said annoyed.

Tyrion turned to Bronn, "He doesn't like me much." Bronn smirked his cockeyed grin.

"Tyrion." Ali begged. "Not now please." Usually she could due with Tyrion's warped sense of humor but today and here it was not warranted.

"Alright. You used to be fun. War has changed you dear niece." Tyrion pouted a bit. "I trust you are all wondering why I came here."

"The though has crossed my mind." Renley stated nonchalantly.

"Well it has come to my attention that you all seem to be winning this war of ours and from what I understand the losers will lose not only their crown and their title but their heads as well. Ali dear can you help me with something, I seem to forget. During all your hours learning stories of war at Robert's knee what is the one rule in the game of thrones?"

Ali looked him straight in the eye and spoke seriously. "You win or you die."

"Exactly!" Tyrion exclaimed. "You win or you die. It's all very exciting to say but in reality you are the ones winning and we are the ones dying. I however have become accustomed to living, and I am very attached to my head as it were."

"So what do you want from us? Some sort of deal" Robb asked suspiciously.

"Very good King Stark. Who said Northerners are stronger than they are smart." Tyrion quipped. Robb just glowered at him in condemnation. "I have information that may be of some use to you all. But I need something in return."

"Of course, there is always a price with you Lannisters isn't there." Robb snapped.

"Just remember Robb Stark, we Lannisters always pay our debts."

"What are your terms?"

"I share my information and plan with you all, and in return when this war is over I am spared my life, along with my brother."

Robb shared a look with Ali, "We will send him to the wall branded a traitor, no titles no lands, but that is the best we will do."

"What is your plan Tyrion?" Ali asked? She feared the worst.

"Yes please Tyrion, I do so want to hear this." Renley added.

"Well the way I see it you all will most likely win this war but it's going to be bloody and costly and we need to put in a few safeguards and protections so the wrong people don't get hurt. Or hurt worse."

"The wrong people like who?" Robb asked apprehensively.

"Oh I don't know maybe your sister, not to mention Tommen and Myrcella. Little that you Starks may care for my niece and nephew I do care for them and do not wish them killed just because their brother is a fucking idiot."

"You said sister. Our sisters are in King's Landing," Jon said suspiciously. He knew Tyrion was not a liar but he also worried for his sisters.

"Well we may have a bit of a problem there." Tyrion said slowly.

"What kind of problem Lannister?" Robb said dangerously, resting his hand on the handle of his sword.

Ali absently laid her hand on her abdomen and rubbed her thumb across it. "I beg you Tyrion choose your next words wisely. If they choose to kill you I won't be able to stop them and neither will your guard."

Tyrion heeded her words. "It seems that my sister accidentally let your little sister Arya run off. But there is good news. It seems my father has found himself a new cup bearer at Harrenhal, a girl disguised as a boy who was traveling north on the King's Road."

"Arya," Jon and Robb said in unison.

"I believe so." Tyrion said in agreement. "If it is Arya she is safe in my father's care, provided she keeps her identity hidden. Oh and if you win this war before he figures out who she is. Otherwise she's good as dead."

"So how are we to get her back safely?" Robb asked.

"Secure safe passage for my niece and nephew out of King's Landing and I will ensure she finds her way back to Winterfell long before any blood is spilt at The Capital."

"And Sansa?," Robb asked. "What about her?"

"Unfortunately because of your sister's unique place in my idiot nephew's life she has to stay until you all get there."

"So my one sister is your father's servant and the other is being held captive by Jeoffery and you wish us to give the little Baratheons or Lannisters or whatever they are safe passage, for what!" Robb shouted.

"Because your father and Robert Baratheon were good men and they fought to end the slaying of small children and my sister and nephew call for the slaughter of innocent babies. They don't care about life, just power. Neither of them can see the forest for the trees right now. Grant my niece and nephew safe passage and I will do all I can to help your sister survive her time in King's Landing until you arrive to save her. Believe me when I say the monster you see in public is the tame Jeoffery. His private face is much more dangerous, much more sinister. If you don't believe me ask your resident Queen and Lannister expert. I'm sure she has more than enough warm fuzzy family tales to keep you all wide awake in bed for weeks to come."

Everyone, including Renley, turned their attention to Ali who continued to absently rub her stomach protectively. "Which story would you have me the gentlemen with tonight Tyrion? You know how I love talking about our family!" She said venomously, she was pissed with him for bringing their family past up.

"Why don't you tell them about Jeoffery's tenth name day? That's always a good story."

"Mother and father had been sending me to King's Landing every summer since I was seven. Mother was upset with father because I was not turning into a proper lady under his tutelage, playing with bows and swords. She thought spending time with Cersei, a proper and beautiful queen would inspire me to act like a lady, father allowed it just to make her happy. It was Jeoffery's tenth name day, I was thirteen. Tywin had come in from Casterly Rock. He bought Jeoffery a new bow for his birthday. It was beautiful, rosewood grip with an ivory inlay and a taught new string. Oh how I wanted it. Uncle Robert knew I excelled at archery so he went and bought a bow for me to keep in King's Landing. We were shooting in the gardens, Tywin and Uncle Robert were watching us. It was apparent that I was more experienced with a bow than Jeoffery was. Uncle Robert kept heckling him and laughing. Jeoffery just got more enraged, his face just scrunches up and his eyes lock on you like he's going to murder you right there. We were about finished for the day. I shot one last time and hit dead center, Jeoffery shot after me, his arrow went stray and he wound up killing one of the castle peacocks." Ali chuckled at the memory. "I can still hear Robert laughing. His laugh was like a roar, he had tears flowing down his cheeks. Even Tywin was chuckling. I looked over at Jeoffery and I knew right then that I was dead." Everyone in the room feared for the turn the story was going to take.

"What happened next?" Tyrion encouraged her to keep going.

"Why Tyrion? Why tell them this?"

"Because they need to know how dangerous Jeoffery and Cersei are!"

"Fine! Later that night I was walking to dinner. Cersei had dressed Myrcella and I alike, it was one of her favorite past times back when she still pretended like I mattered to her. I was wearing a bright red dress with gold embroidery around the neck and cuffs. My hair was done up in a lady like crown of braids. Jeoffery jumped out at me from the shadows and threw a bucket of blood on me. It was in my hair and on my dress, my face and hands were covered in it. I pushed him away from me and went screaming to my Uncle. It took forever to tell Robert the entire story because I was crying so hard but he was furious with Jeoffery. He hugged me and kissed my cheek where there was no blood and I was excused from dinner that evening because my hand maidens had to wash the blood out of my hair. We later found out Jeoffery had killed five cats and drained them of their blood to throw it on me. I can still feel the hot sticky blood clinging to me if I think about it." She paused again. "I was sitting in my tub which had to have the water changed four times because of all the blood trying to relax and calm down. I just wanted to go home. I heard the door to my room open and close but thought nothing of it because there had been so much motion in my room that evening. The next thing I new I was being held under water and struggling not to die. I remember flailing and my hands hitting the sides of the bronze tub. Then I was being dragged back up by my hair." Everyone in the room gasped when she revealed this part, the Lannisters were seriously nuts. Jon, who was sitting next to her, rubbed the top of her hand in comfort. "When I looked up it was Cersei. Apparently she was upset with me for running to my uncle after Jeoffery had attacked me. She told me that it was my fault for embarrassing her dear boy in at archery in the first place and if I wished to leave King's Landing alive to keep my mouth shut for the duration of my stay and if I told my mother and father what had happened she would deny it and ask them if they wanted me to live in King's Landing permanently, then I would really learn what it was to be a lady of the court. I never spoke a word of that night to anyone until now. How do you know what happened?" She asked Tyrion.

"A little birdie told me." He said with a smile.

"Varys." Renley said.

"The spider." Ali countered.

"After your little encounter in the hallway with Jeoffery Varys came to me and asked what we should do. I told him to keep an eye on you."

"But where was he? There was no one in my chambers when Cersei came in."

"Precisely. There was no one in your room. But there was someone behind your chambers."

She was struck by the obviousness. "Of course the secret passage. I used that passage at least a hundred times to sneak out of the castle. The guards never knew how I got out so easily."

"There's more to your story dear niece. Don't keep them waiting."

"A few days later Mrycella and I were outside alone, or so we thought, by the lilly pond. Myrcella likes the lilly pads. Jeoffery jumped on me and pinned me to the ground. I didn't remember him being so strong but he'd gotten big. He had a dagger in his hand. He was going to slash my cheeks and brand me a traitor. He really is crazy. I didn't have anything to protect myself and Myrcella was crying. I managed to reach over my head and grab a large rock and was about to smash it against his head when The Hound came up and grabbed him off of me and escorted me back to my chambers." Realization came over Ali. "You sent The Hound that day. You made sure someone was looking after Myrcella and myself." She looked at Robb and Jon. "The Hound is looking after Sansa but he can't protect her forever. He is still under Jeoffery's control and Jeoffery is unhinged he is apt to kill her at any time."

Everyone was still in shock at the tale of horror that Ali had just told them, everyone's respect for her even Theon's went up way more.

Renley spoke up finally. "If we grant them safe passage where do you suggest we send them? If you haven't noticed the entire realm is under attack in one way or another."

"Dorne." Tyrion announced with no irony.

"Are you mad? Dorne!" Ali asked, shocked. "I do not want my land attacked again! Tyrion!"

"What are you playing at Lannister!" Robb warned.

Tyrion put up his hands to try and quell the rage in the room. "Hold on, hear me out. If you offer protection to the children then they will be more compelled to treat Sansa appropriately. Cersei does not want her children harmed."

"Maybe she should have thought of that before that little chit son of hers killed our father." Robb said angrily.

"Really Robb Stark, is that how you feel?" Tyrion challenged him.

Before anyone could answer Ali spoke up, she could not allow the killing of children it was not the Martell way. "Send them. But if anything happens to her before we get there I can't ensure anyone's safety."

Robb looked at her angrily, "Are you sure about this?"

Ali met his gaze not backing down. "They're still my cousins and innocents. If their safety ensures your sisters remain safe I say we take it it's our only hope."

Tyrion clapped his hands. "Good. I'm glad we have that ugliness settled." He turned to Bronn. "I told you she was the smartest of the bunch!" Bronn smirked again.

"What other news do you bring us from The Capital?" Renley asked. "I know you have loads to share."

"Now, now Renley calm yourself. I do have certain information but given King Stark's angry outbursts I don't feel entirely safe sharing with you all presently. Can you ensure my safety?"

"Isn't that what he's for?" Jon asked, motioning to Bronn.

"True, but really Snow what match is one Sword against a whole room full?" Tyrion motioned to his companions.

Ali turned to Robb, "He's serious."

"Fine." Robb said through gritted teeth. "I will hold my temper I swear."

"That wasn't so hard was it." Tyrion said smiling.

"Tyrion I swear if he kills you it's your own fault." Ali warned him.

"I'm not worried Aliandra. I just wanted assurance. I received word from Lord Varys that Ned Stark was looking into King Robert's bastards. Apparently there were quite a few. Not shocking given that the man fucked every whore in The Capital on a regular basis."

"What's so interesting about that? Robert's proclivities were known to many. Many noble lords and Kings have bastards. It happens." Renley stated plainly.

"Well here's where it gets interesting. We all know the claimed bastards were killed out of spite by my sister and nephew." Jon shuddered at this news, it hit too close to home for him. "But that's not the noteworthy part. There's a boy of seventeen. Goes by the name Gendry. Do any of you remember what happened seventeen years ago?" They all met him with blank faces. "Of course. Well let me educate you all. My sister and Robert had a child, a boy, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He died shortly after birth, or so we are told. Gendry a supposed bastard has been working as a blacksmith's apprentice for sometime now. There is no way he could have paid the fee himself. Shortly before your father died he found Gendry. Lord Varys and I believe one of The Queen's spies saw them and reported to her. We believe your father found the true heir to the iron throne."

"Why would the queen have allowed our father to be killed for finding her son?" Jon asked quite confused and angered.

"Ahh, you are thinking logically boy. You need to think like the queen. In order to do that you need to ask yourself why a true prince is working as a blacksmith's apprentice. My sister has always been a jealous woman who would stop at nothing to hurt her husband. His death serves as proof of that. He always loved your aunt Lyanna and never let her forget she was a mere place holder for a dead woman. We believe she faked the child's death and had him hidden away somewhere in the kingdom until he came of age to work. Unfortunately your father found him and she grew fearful of being found out and tried as a traitor to the crown."

The five sat across from him, mouths agape, not saying a word. Finally Ali spoke up. "Tyrion that is truly fucked up even for the Lannisters." Everyone was shocked that Ali swore, but it was true none the less.

"Which makes it all the more true my dear."

"Well where is this lost Baratheon now?" Renley asked.

"Well conveniently he's at Harrenhal with the younger Stark girl."

"Grant him safe passage to Winterfell with Arya." Robb ordered. "Baratheon's are always welcome sanctuary within our walls."

Ali and Renley were glad for this. If he truly was one of them he was in danger.

Tyrion nodded in agreement. "Very well then. Now we can get to the real business at hand."

"As if all that weren't enough." Renley stated.

"Well come out with it then." Robb urged, he really wanted to be done with this. "What do you want?"

"It's not what I want. It's what you want. Well maybe what I want."

"What is it Tyrion?" Ali asked growing impatient.

"Well being Hand of the King these few months I rather enjoy it. So one of you appoint me your hand for this bit of information."

"You'd betray the crown for one of us?" Renley asked with a chuckle.

"Well I've already betrayed the crown just being here, besides the king is a lost cause. You all are the future of Westeros and will keep the kingdom from destroying itself my sister and nephew have their heads buried too far up each others asses to see this."

Renley and Ali looked at each other for a moment knowing Robb would never take Tyrion on because he was a Lannister. "Fine you'll be my hand, but you better spend less time in the brothels and taverns and more time doing your job," Ali said. "I like you Tyrion, I always have, but if you betray my trust I'll throw you in the Summer Sea and let you drown."

Tyrion held his hands up in surrender. "Message received."

"So what is it? What information do you have that's so valuable you've just secured yourself the second highest seat in Dorne?" Robb asked, he really wanted to know.

"My sister is planning on using wildfire in the war. I found out and now I have the pyromancers making wildfire for me. I am now at your service and can have it waiting for you all to use."

It was clear that none of the men at the table aside from Renley had heard of wildfire from the lost looks on their faces. "What is wildfire?" Robb asked.

"Wildfire is liquid fire. It burns hotter than dragon's breath." Tyrion said with a satisfied smile. "Say the word and it's yours."

"No." Ali said urgently. Her hands rested on her stomach again, protecting her and her unborn child from the evils of the wildfire. "No wildfire."

"Ali this is just what we need to march into King's Landing with." Jon said to her trying to get her to see reason. "We'll all go home a lot faster."

"Lannisters." She breathed a laugh. "You think you can buy fire and expect to harness and control it. Wrong! You'll kill us all you fool! How many barrels are made?"

"Last count was over eight thousand."

"You've got to be kidding me! That's enough to level all of Westeros and make the red Waste look lush! Cease production."

"Where did you learn so much about wildfire?" Tyrion challenged her.

"I am a fireborn. You see the Targeryans sought to own fire much like the Lannisters do today, rich fools with more money than brains. They worshipped the dragons we lived among, they kept them as pets used them to burn cities and said they had dragon's blood. Well the dragons are dead and so are the Targeryans. When the dragons died they resorted to alchemy and magic to rule. They created wildfire. The only problem is it's false fire, it's volatile it burns stone the same as skin and only burns out when it sees fit rain nor snow will quell it, it even burns atop water. You can't make fire and wish to control it." She got up and walked around the room, running her hand along the backs of the chairs at the table as she did, everyone noticed as she spoke the candles in the room burned brighter. "The Martells, we studied the dragons. We sought to rule the fire, to control the fire to live within the fire and not get burnt! Fireborn is not just a statement meaning you were borne in Dorne. Fireborn means exactly that. The fire burns within you and you can do with it as you wish." She picked up a candle and put it in the middle of the table, then she picked the flame up out of the candle and held it in the middle of her hands. "I don't need to buy fire, I can harness it." She rolled the flame around in her palms, passing it form hand to hand the small flame turning into a large ball of flame. No one said anything as she demonstrated. "We can use it to destroy or heal and everything in between." She set the ball in the middle of the table, everyone scooted their chairs back a few feet, expecting the table to burst into flames, the ball of fire turned colors from ice blue, to winter white, orange, red, and yellow.

"Why didn't you tell any of us before?" Robb asked, mesmerized by the flame before him. "That kind of information would have been useful."

"We never went without fire for warmth or cooking even during the worst rain. Who do you think did that?" Ali asked as she picked the flame up and placed it back on the candle where it resumed being a flame. She looked at Jon and winked at him then went back to sitting down. "It's not a parlor trick. It's part of who I am."

"So what you're saying is wildfire is bad?" Tryion asked picking his jaw up off of the floor in shock.

"I'm saying if you bring out even one jug of it the entire deal we made here tonight is off." Ali said simply. "And then I'll go in and burn King's Landing to the ground myself. Don't think I can't."

"Oh believe me I will never challenge you on anything again."

Ali walked back to her seat and sat down, Jon took one of her hands and looked at it he was stunned, her skin was completely un-burnt.

They wrapped up their meeting. "Well I believe we are finished here." Robb said. "Tyrion always a pleasure."

"I wish I could believe you when you say that." Tyrion said in his usual deadpanned manner. "I wish to have a word in private with my niece." He said as he made his way over to Ali's chair an extended his hand to her.

"Of course Tyrion." She smiled as she got up to go with him.

Tyrion noticed Jon eyeing them as they left. 'Interesting' he thought to himself. When they got outside and were safely away from others Tyrion spoke to Ali. "I know your secret."

"Oh and what secret is that?" Ali challenged him with a smile. Inside she was hoping he was bluffing.

"You're pregnant."

Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open, even if she wanted to deny it she couldn't. "How do you know?" She hissed at him.

"I heard chatter when I arrived that you had been ill, some said you had been rather snappish as of late. I wrote it off until I saw you. I am a keen observer of behavior after all. I knew something was different but I didn't know what. You only drank water tonight, nothing else. Whenever you got nervous in there you immediately brought your hands to your stomach and rubbed it like you were protecting something." Ali looked down and blushed a bit. "It wasn't until a few minutes ago I figured out that Snow was the father. "The way he looked at you as we were leaving, like you might not come back."

"It wasn't because of you. It's because I fainted earlier."

"So you two are serious."

"Quite. He is the father after all."

"Does he know yet?"

"No. I just found out today. But please Tyrion don't tell him. I can't have him going off to battle knowing this. If he gets hurt or killed because he's worried about me I'll never forgive myself." She begged him.

"Don't worry child. I understand. But what if something happens and he never knows you were with child?" Tyrion inquired.

"Then he never had anything to lose now did he? Either way he's fine." She reasoned.

Tyrion nodded in understanding. "So it would seem. So it would seem. Just be careful." He kissed her hand.

"I will Tyrion. Besides apparently we have a peninsula to rule when this is all over."

"How do you plan on marrying him?" Tyrion asked her, he liked Jon but he wanted to make sure they were both protected.

"Jon? Well he's a knight now." She stated simply like it was no big deal, well to her it was no big deal.

"But he's still a bastard. It will be questioned. Even in Dorne it may cause some eyebrows to be raised and it definitely will with the rest of the realm especially those Northerners."

"How did a slave turned eunuch become Lord in the King's small council? Lord of what again, the spider's web and birdies. I think we can make Ser Jon Snow a Lord of something. Titles are cheap and we are rich. You're my hand figure it out." She smiled and winked at Tyrion.

Tyrion chuckled, "As you wish my queen. We will have fun won't we."

* * *

Ali and Jon were laying in bed that night talking about their long day. "So you're little fire show earlier was quite impressive." He said running his hands through her long hair.

She was laying on his chest and chuckled a bit. "It's not something I tell people about unless they need to know. I've learned to keep certain things to myself."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him. "I can't imagine what it's like to live with a secret like that."

She started lazily drawing patterns with her fingers on his abs. "You get used to it after awhile. Secrets can keep us alive sometimes."

"Do we have secrets?" He asked. He was trying to get her to tell him what was wrong.

"No." She said easily. "But we do offer one another privacy." She needed to get his mind off of her issues. She crawled up his body until they were face to face with her hovering over him and her hair cascading over them both. She nibbled on his lower lip and slid her hands into his pants stroking him to hardness. She could hear his breathing getting more rapid and his hands were exploring her body wanting more of her. He slid her night gown off over her head and was fondling her breasts, which she was trying to ignore because of the slight pain it caused with the pleasure, and arching up into her hands more and more, she knew he was hers, "What was it you were asking?" She asked him, smiling against his mouth.

"Shut up Ali." He countered as he flipped them over with her on her back now and him on top. He quickly took his pants off and slid his hands under her knees, pulling her forward as he knelt in front of her, she wrapped her legs around his waist. They both knew what they wanted but Jon wasn't going to give it to her yet. Jon bent down and took one of her nipples in his mouth and started to suck and nibble like he normally did. Ali felt pleasure for a moment followed by intense pain, she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. Jon was really into it though, he had two fingers in her and was rubbing her clit before she realized what was going on. They needed to change positions quickly she thought or something was going to break. She summoned all of her strength and pushed Jon off of her and onto his back. Jon didn't question it, he just went with it. 'Simple creatures,' Ali though to herself. She climbed on top of him and slid his throbbing cock inside of her wet core moaning with pleasure as she did god she loved his cock inside her. He held onto her waist as she steadied herself with one hand on his chest. She drove herself up and down with a force he had never seen before. She was outstandingly wild tonight. She locked eyes with him almost holding him in place with her lust. Gods he loved this woman. With each of her thrusts down he thrust up into matching her ferocity. Eventually they both came and fell into a sweaty pile on her bed and fell asleep with content smiles on their faces, holding each other. Jon forgot what he was going to ask her.

* * *

An: I'm not sure how far into the future to write the next chapter so it's going to take awhile to do. Leave me reviews!


	8. Plans are Made

Thank you all for your reviews, keep them coming I thrive on them!

* * *

It had been two months since their meeting with Tyrion. Two long months. There were many meetings and many sleepless nights had by all since that night. Ali had been hiding her pregnancy well enough but it was hard, thank goodness the vomiting had stopped and sh thank goodness the vomiting had stopped and e could eat again. Lorianna had helped a lot there, she had found a potion to settle her stomach when she was really ill and in need, one of the healers had it. She was not showing yet but feared she would start any time now and then she would have a lot of explaining to do, her breasts were larger than before but so far Jon had not noticed and if he did he was not complaining. They had received word that Arya and Gendry had arrived at Winterfell safely about a month ago, Arya was excited for them to get home and share her stories with them, somehow Nymeria had found her back on the King's Road and she was happy. Robb had racked up two more victories against Tywin Lannister's army, the battles had been long and bloody but they prevailed none the less. Tywin was furious, Robb's men had cut his numbers by over half! The battle had finally moved to King's Landing. They would move in during the night and take it back from the Lannisters, at least that was the plan. The war council were gathered around a map in the war tent, Tyrion had sent Ali a map of King's Landing piece by piece over weeks, it detailed the Red Keep and all of the secret tunnels and passages in detail. It had to be done in pieces to escape suspicion by outsiders. They were discussing the best plan of attack. Everyone was amazed by the number of secret passages and tunnels in The Capital, even Ali who knew most of them.

"It appears that we should have men ride around to the Dragon Gate and go in under the city that way, in the tunnel under The Street of Sisters." SmallJon Umber said.

"No." Robb said. We would have to ride around over half the city and through the towns. It may be closer to The Red Keep but it's more dangerous. By then someone will have alerted them that we're coming."

"Renley has ships. We delay by three days and send men in ships around the Hook. The trip takes two and a half days but we need to delay moving in until nightfall. The men will need to de-board at sea and come ashore by row boat and have them attack here." Ali pointed to The Mud Gate at Blackwater Bay. "Meanwhile we have men on horseback enter here." She pointed to The Lion's Gate, "And here. We will hit them from all sides."

Robb looked closer at the map. "The two tunnels cross after The Guildhall of The Alchemists. Then it appears that one of the forks leads to The Red Keep."

"Exactly." Ali smiled. "And I would be willing to bet that this fork leads to a tunnel under one of Little Finger's brothels." They followed her finger to the spot on the map indicating the brothel.

"What would you know about getting into a brothel?" Theon challenged her. There was no way she'd ever seen the inside of a brothel, he was sure of it.

She blushed a bit at the implication. "I accidentally found myself there during one of my nightly excursions from the castle." Her eyes grew wide as she remembered what she saw before Baleish realized she was there. "That was interesting to say the least. I'm betting I was in that tunnel."

"How did you acquire these maps?" Greatjon asked, he was not privy to all of their information.

Ali and Robb exchanged a questioning look as they tried to think of a lie, they had never thought the source of the maps would be questioned. "People owe me favors." Ali said simply, hoping to end the conversation then and there.

Robb switched topics to setting sail. He clapped Theon on the shoulder, "Looks like you'll finally get your chance to sail into King's Landing."

Theon smirked and waggled his eyebrows at Ali, knowing he was angering Jon in the process, "Care to join me Your Grace? I know how you love the open sea, wind in your hair and the sea spray in your face and all that. I could show you how a real man helms a ship."

Jon narrowed his eyes and glared at Theon, he wanted to pummel him for his perversions toward Aliandra but maintained his composure.

Ali placed her hands on the table and leaned in toward Theon, "First of all I can helm a ship just fine Theon I've never had complaints. Secondly and don't take this the wrong way but I wouldn't spend time alone with you on any sort of vessel if it would save me from certain death." She stood back up crossing her arms over her chest and smiled sweetly at him, everyone knew she was mocking him, everyone in the room had been thrown by her at one time or another. It was a game between them, they had a grudging respect for one another, but there was also some truth behind their words. Theon was truly a pervert and Ali really was repulsed by it.

"As you wish Your Grace." Theon responded snidely. Ali just smirked back at him.

Jon smiled inwardly he loved it when she fought back at Theon. She was the only person who could get him to shut up.

Robb knew he needed to take charge before someone threw a punch. "So Theon you and SmallJon will ride East tomorrow to speak to Renley about the ships and our plan. Take five hundred men with you."

"Five hundred?" Theon asked, shocked, he wanted more men.

"We can only sacrifice enough men for three large ships, plus we do need to be somewhat discreet about this. Twenty ships may alert the Lannisters that we are coming." Robb reminded him.

Theon reluctantly agreed with him.

They quickly wrapped up their meeting and set off for the evening. There was a lot to be done before they moved eastward.

* * *

Ali and Jon were laying in bed trying to sleep, both failing. She had her head on his chest with her arm draped over his torso and he had his arms around her, keeping her close and safe.

"It's really happening isn't it?" She said quietly. "We're really going in there to kill them."

"I'm afraid so. Although I would prefer it if you would stay out of this battle."

She sat up and looked at him shaking her head 'No,' "I can't. I swore an oath to my father that the Lannisters' crimes would not go unpunished and I myself would see that they paid. They disgraced my land, they killed my uncle The King, and my brothers. I was dragged into this war because of their greed and lust for more power. I get to be there when they die. Besides I'm the only one who can squeeze through some of those passages in the castle and get to where we need to be."

Jon really did not want her in the melee and needed to find a way to get through to her. He sat up and started arguing with her, the normal calm in his voice lost. "I lost someone too you know. My father is dead because of your cousin! He holds my sister hostage and may kill her at any time. You don't think I want revenge for that I deserve to see them die too. I was at The Wall when you dragged me back here to fight in this damn war!" That may not have been the way to convince her otherwise.

"I have never prevented you from mourning your father and I have never excused my cousin's actions! I condemn him! My family has renounced the Lannisters the same way we renounced the Targeryans for their crimes! But believe me when I say that I do understand your pain. I lost my family during this war and you get to fight with your brother while the rest await your arrival at home. My brother is terrified and hopes I make it back alive because I'm all he has!"

"**Then why don't you stay behind!"** Jon yelled, annoyed and frustrated with her.

"**For the same reason you can't! I have to see them killed myself!" **She quieted for a minute, realizing they probably had an audience outside and returned to a whisper, "As for The Wall return if you wish, I see nothing stopping you. Robb and I are allies you are free to do what you please."

Jon looked like someone had just stabbed him with a flaming sword but said nothing. 'Back to being a bastard, the Kingslayer was right,' he thought sadly. She didn't want to say it, it just slipped out, she wished she could take it back but she knew she never could. She tried to convince herself that maybe things would be easier for Jon if he returned to The Wall but knew she was lying to herself.

Jon's tone was low and serious, "Maybe I will Your Grace."

She hated it when Jon used formal names with her it meant he was mad. She just laid back down with her back to him and let the tears silently fall down her face and hit her pillow, she wouldn't let him know she was crying.

They slept with their backs to each other that night, both wanting to apologize but being too stubborn.

* * *

The next day Theon set off for Storm's end to see Renley. Ali quickly wrote Renley a letter and placed it in a small wrapped package for Theon to give to him. She quickly ran out to see him off with everyone else. "Theon. Can you give this to my uncle when you see him?" She asked as she handed him the package.

"What is it?" He asked turning it over in his hands.

"If I wanted you to know I would tell you." She reminded him. "Please Theon, it's important Renley has this." She pouted a bit and her big blue eyes pleaded wit him.

He looked at her and rolled his eyes, "Seeing as you're a Queen I shall deliver your package to your King Uncle."

"Thank you Theon." She said with a smile. "You're the best."

"They all say it eventually." He said with his trademark smirk.

She shook her head, "Pervert."

Robb bid him farewell, "Thank you for doing this friend. We'll see each other again in The Capital."

"Aye we will." Theon agreed. The two shook hands. "Come on Snow you know you want to give your pal a great hug before I go." Theon teased Jon.

Jon rolled his eyes and extended his hand to Theon. "Good luck on your journey."

"That wasn't so hard now was it." Theon said with a smile and mounted his horse to ride off to Renley's camp.

Behind them their camp was being struck in order to move further east toward The Capital and have a better advantage when they rode to the city.

* * *

The ride to their next camp was long, about eight hours straight for two days and Ali and Jon refused to speak to each other the entire ride. Most of the riding party didn't notice because they were concentrated on other things or in their own conversations. Ali talked to Lorianna and Robb mostly, making sure to ride away or stay quiet when Jon was around. She was still cross after the other night and him bringing up The Wall, she also felt horrible for telling him to go back because that was the last thing she wanted or needed. She needed him forever.

Robb finally caught onto the tension during the second day of riding and talked to Jon. "Okay brother what is going on with you and Her Grace now? You haven't spoken for nearly two days."

Jon looked straight at the road ahead of him, his dark eyes narrowing as he spoke, "I really prefer not to talk about it."

"Tough, I'm your brother and your king so talk."

Jon really hated it when Robb pulled the 'King' card. Thankfully he didn't do it often. "We fought. I told her I do not want her fighting in this battle and she disagreed with me."

Robb chuckled at his brother's naiveté "Jon she's a Martell, her mother was a Baratheon. Think of the words of those two houses. Those children were born fighters, some say they were born sword in hand. Do you think she would agree to something like that?"

"Well I had hoped so. Anyway that wasn't the worst part." Jon said quietly, hoping no one was listening to them.

"It gets worse?" Robb asked in disbelief. 'How does it get worse than telling a headstrong queen what to do?' He thought to himself.

"I may have implied that my life would have been easier if she had never come to The Wall in the first place and she welcomed me to return there if I wished. I told her I might."

Now Robb was mad at the both of them for being so stupid! "Well you're not. You're my brother and a deal was made, we will uphold our part of it but you will not return there ever. You both may be too dumb and blind to see the truth but I will not let my brother return there! You're both stubborn as aurochs and twice as thick!"

Jon bowed his head a bit and smiled. "I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right. I suggest you apologize to her for whatever it is you said. You don't want to go into battle angry at each other. If one of you dies the other will never forgive their self."

Jon thought about that for a minute. He always worried about her safety and if something happened to Ali. He never thought he may die in this battle. It was all so planned and calculated, she was the only thing he worried about. He never thought she was worried about him dying, he had come back alive so many times already.

* * *

That evening after an awkward dinner Jon wen to find Ali. She wasn't in her tent and was nowhere to be found in the camp, he knew not to even look for her near The Kingslayer. He knew she liked her private time, he enjoyed his as well but he couldn't let this argument go on any longer. Robb was right if something happened to either of them the other would live with the consequences forever. He couldn't let that happen, even if she was willing to be stubborn. He found her sitting alone under a tree, still wearing her riding leathers, with Ghost curled up next to her, the direwolf really had found a place in her heart after all. He walked up quietly and sat down next to her, neither said a word for a long while.

"If you go back to The Wall I will hunt you down myself." Ali said seriously.

Jon chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head. "I thought the Lannisters were the dangerously psychotic tyrannical ones and the Martells were proper and just rulers."

She leaned into him. "We are. But we are also determined warriors who always see a battle through to the end."

"I am truly sorry for yelling at you and for my harsh words the other night. You are a lady and a queen, I had no right talking to you in such a manner."

She rolled her eyes and sat upright to look into his, "I yelled back Jon. If I were truly offended and did not wish your company I would have sent you to sleep in your brother's tent. Besides some of your words were true. I forget that others have lost loved ones besides me, this isn't just my war I am a guest."

"A valued guest," Jon corrected her, "A loved guest." He rested his forehead against hers. "If you were to get hurt or die I don't know how I would live with that." His face was full of worry for her, now she felt bad.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and told the voice in her head that was yelling at her to tell him about the baby to shut up. She reached up and rested her hand on his cheek, "You finish the job and avenge me. Kill them all as I would do for you."

"And if by chance we make it out of there alive?" His words were serious, she could see it in his eyes.

"Then we go back to Dorne and rule. We will all sleep easier knowing that our blood rules the seven kingdoms from the north, all the way to Dorne. Robb will take the north, we give Renley the Iron Throne and extend it's territories to Casterly Rock, an idea which I think he and Margaery have warmed up given her aspirations, and I shall sit in Dorne."

"What shall I do in Dorne while you're busy ruling?" He said with a teasing smile.

"Believe me there is pleanty to do. You will not be bored. Your position as king will not be a glorified one."

"Good. I'd hate to be a pretty pet for you."

"Besides I believe you naively promised my brother archery lessons daily."

"Ahh yes I did."

They sat under the tree laying against one another for hours, until the moon was high in the sky, both realizing that this could be the end of their journey together.

All that night Aliandra tried to work up the courage and find a way to tell Jon about the baby. This should be a happy thing right? They would soon be married and they would have a child and she would be Queen. Life would be wonderful. But she couldn't she had to get through this battle with all of them alive. She couldn't saddle him with such news before such an important task. That's what she told herself and it was mostly true, but also this was her last chance to go to battle and this one was the most important. This was for the crown, Westeros, her land, her people and her family. No one would stop her from going to battle and she knew Jon would tell Robb about the baby and she would be forbidden from joining the battle. She'd have to live with the lie a little bit longer.

* * *

Renley was in his tent with Margaery she found a package on his desk with the seal of The Sunspear on it.

"Dear what is this?" She asked, examining it. "It appears to have come from Dorne."

Renley walked over and took the package from her, "The Greyjoy boy brought it to me.

It's from Ali." He kissed her on the cheek, "Don't worry my love. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

"I want to see you sit upon the Iron Throne my love. Then I will be at ease."

"I know my love, soon. Soon this will all be over and you will have your castle. Why don't you go get some sleep?"

"Of course my love." She gave him a kiss on the lips and went to her tent for the rest of the evening.

Renley sat down on his bed and opened the package Ali had sent him. He was curious what it contained, he had just been so busy lately he had forgotten about it. When he opened the brown paper a dark maroon leather journal was inside, he thought it was strange that Ali would send him that, especially since it was clearly used, then he read the letter that was attached to the journal.

**_Dear Renley,_**

**_I'm writing to you before we set off to battle for the kingdom. I am joining them in taking The Red Keep and King's Landing. I understand why you are not joining us, you need to remain safe because you will be named King of The Iron Throne once this is over. I am writing you in case I do not make it out of the battle alive. Please explain to Martayn why I had to send him North for the duration of the war. There are more answers to any questions he may have in my journal, he needs to know who his parents were and who his siblings were. Please raise him as your own until he comes of age to rule, Uncle Oberyn is too old to raise a child again. Lastly if I die you need to know I am pregnant. Send word to Dorne and send the rest of my men to The Capital and make sure the Lannisters pay for their crimes. Before you ask yes the child is Jon's and yes we are very much in love. We plan on wedding in Dorne after the war. You know he is a good and true man. If he lives and I die he can never know of the child. Please uncle these are my wishes. I hope to see you again soon._**

**_Love,_**

**_Aliandra_**

Renley put the letter down and digested the news, his little Ali was pregnant and planning on fighting for him. He couldn't believe it and he also knew she had withheld the information long enough for him to be unable to stop her. He prayed that she lived through the invasion because he was going to throttle her when he saw her next.


	9. Unbowed Unbent Unbroken

The night had finally come. The northern army lead by Robb Stark moved in to attack King's Landing at dusk, time to win or die. Their men were poised and ready to attack, Theon and the men at sea were ready to row ashore the minute they saw Bronn's signal from the tower of the hand. Ali, Jon and Robb rode together to the King's Gate, they noticed as they rode that the peasants did not show malice or ill will toward them but seemed to take comfort in it, some even bowed as they noticed Robb and Ali pass. Most took to their homes and closed the windows a few old women cried out and ran at the site of Ghost and Grey Wind but all in all everyone seemed relieved to see the army move in. "Shouldn't they be upset with us coming to take The Capital?" Jon asked, confused at what he was seeing.

"I am sure they would be if they weren't all starving to death." Ali said. "Do you smell that?" She asked taking in a whiff of the stink in the air.

"Death." Robb said solemnly.

"Death." Aliandra agreed. "Tyrion says they've been cut off for weeks. Some have resorted to eating the dead, roasting them like goats."

"It's unnatural." Jon said, taking in the sights around him in the setting sun, starving children, old women weeping as they rode by hoping they brought food with them.

"Nothing about King's Landing is natural, or pure." Ali said from atop her horse.

"They think we're here to save them." Jon said, still in shock at the grave conditions around him that Cersei and Jeoffery had caused.

"We will save them," Robb said. "We just have to take The Capital first." They dismounted their horses and tied them up in the woods a half mile outside of the city and followed their men to the passage at the Lion's Gate, their men were taking the grate off of the passage, Robb gathered Ali and Jon together one last time before they entered King's Landing. "Before we go in there we have to agree right now that no matter what happens in those gates that we don't leave here without one another. We came together, we leave together." He looked from Jon to Ali waiting for agreement.

"Agreed." Jon said, he wanted to walk out with the two of them and the crown but would not voice it for fear of jinxing them all.

"Theon too." Ali said, "As perverse as he is he is one of us and he has been with you since the beginning."

Robb smiled at her caring, "Of course, Theon too." Jon nodded toward Robb, he wanted a moment alone with Ali before they stormed the city. Robb nodded in agreement. "See you on the inside brother."

"You too brother." They shook hands and Robb disappeared into the tunnel along with their men. Jon looked at Ali for a moment searching for his words.

Ali held her fingers to his lips silencing him, "Don't say anything. Anything you say will sound like good-bye." There was sincerity in her eyes.

Jon kissed her fingertips and took her hand in his own, examining her gloves for a moment, noticing that her gloves were black leather laced to her elbows and ended at her knuckles leaving her fingers free. He pushed her black leather cloak aside for a moment and took in the site before him, he hadn't been with her when she dressed this morning, she was wearing all black, black leather riding booth laced up over her knee, black leather riding breeches hugging her lean muscular legs, a black leather corseted top with protective boning concealed inside, the only color was a dense silver chainmail skirt that fell about mid-thigh. She had a Valaryian steel longsword strapped to one hip and a scabbard to another. "You are a warrior." He said almost astonished.

She smiled at him teasingly, "Don't be so surprised Jon Snow."

He pointed to the sword, "Does it have a name?"

"Phoenix." She said, "No matter what they always arise from the ashes."

She saw him raking her over with his eyes. "Keep your wits about you. If you die I won't have anyone to play with." She pulled the cloak back around her body and pulled her hood over her head, she looked like a walking shadow. Jon was about to turn and enter the tunnel but she stopped him with a hand on his forearm, he looked at her questioningly, "Be careful my love." She wanted to say so much more but knew it wasn't the appropriate time.

"You too." He answered then gave her a long deep kiss.

They soon separated then blended in with their troops and entered the tunnel. Jon lost sight of Ali not too long after they entered due to her clothing, but that was the idea. He was headed to the heart of the City with Robb and she was headed to The Red Keep. Her mission was ar different from theirs.

* * *

The fighting was long and hard, the King's Guard and the City watch were a better match than the army in the fields but Robb's men still made quick work of the ones they came up against. Tywin Lanninster's army came flowing through the gates an hour after Robb's men had laid siege to the city. Robb's men were holding the city well, Bronn had sent signal to Theon and the men at sea, they would come through the gate at Blackwater Bay within the hour. Robb had never been to The Capital before but after tonight he never wanted to come back, the streets ran red with blood, Northern blood, Lannister Blood, Dornish Blood it was all the same color and it all meant the same thing.

Robb had just cut down a Lannister man on horseback when he felt the tip of a sword in the back of his neck, "Someone wants a word with you," A low gravely voice came from behind him. "Let's go!" The man whom Robb had yet to see marched him to the Red Keep.

* * *

Ali was sitting in a window in a high tower in The Red Keep. She had never wanted to come back here ever again, but coming back with an army and killing five men herself on her way up wasn't a bad way to start a bloody family reunion. Her all black attire and quiet sure footing allowed her to move undetected through the castle's hallways and secret passages. She was sitting on the window ledge, far out of the way of prying eyes, watching the carnage below. She could see a brothel and a tavern burning in the distance and hear screaming and swords clashing in the streets below. She was biding her time until she was to capture Cersei. She was relishing in the thought of capturing her duplicitous, murdering aunt.

* * *

The Red Keep itself was smaller than Robb would have imagined, but it was still ominous and him being marched in to his sure death was not making it look any friendlier against the night sky. When Robb and his captor entered the Throne Room of the Red Keep King Jeoffery was sitting on the Iron throne, his usual self-satisfied smirk in place awaiting his arrival. "Bring the usurper before me and force him to kneel. If he has no manners we will teach him!"

Robb was marched in front of Jeoffery and forced to his knees, he looked him dead in the eye the entire time, he refused to yield to this monstrous king. He noticed his sister standing beside the boy king, the light in her eyes seemed to have gone out and she looked frail and scared.

"Look upon your traitor brother!" Jeoffery commanded. Sansa did as she was told. "Take a good look my lady. Before I have his head!" Sansa said nothing out of fear. Jeoffery looked at the guard holding Robb in his place. "Where is the bastard? I told you I wanted them both. Both Starks need to die together!"

"I have been told that he was located near The Street of Steel. He should be brought in soon."

"Very well then." Jeoffery said, he leaned back in his throne. "**So you all believed you could come into my city and take what is rightfully mine**!" He roared, every time he yelled like that his voice echoed off the walls of the Throne Room, then flew to his feet. Sansa shrunk back in fear of his anger.

"The Iron Throne belongs to the Baratheons, you are a Lannister." Robb said evenly. He felt the sword holding him in place nick flesh at the back of his neck a bit, causing blood to run down his neck and back. Then it was removed.

"**What? You dare speak to your king in such a manner!"** Jeoffery rounded quickly and struck Sansa across the face causing her to stumble backward and fall. Quietly The Hound walked over and helped her back to her feet. "Let that serve as a lesson Robb Stark. Speak out of turn again and you will witness worse happen to your sweet sister."

Robb and Sansa exchanged a look of understanding. No more would happen to Sansa even if Robb had to die to protect her. Robb tried to catch The Hound's eye but he kept his head down in this matter.

A few moments later another guard came in with Jon in hand, both their noses were broken and Jon had two black eyes to his one. "This one put up a fight your Highness. Stupid bastard." He threw Jon down next to Robb and threw his sword next to Robb's at Jeoffery's feet.

Jeoffery looked from the bloody Jon Snow and the guard to Sansa. "Do you see how your family pushes me with their ways?" Sansa just stood motionless not knowing what to do. **"I said do you see how your family pushes me. Your family mocks me with their treachery and you have nothing to say!" **There was murderous rage in his eyes.

"I'm sorry My King. My brothers are traitors to the crown and deserve to be punished." Her voice was hallow and her words sounded rehearsed. Robb and Jon's worst fears were conformed, Ali's stories about the Lannisters were true they had broken Sansa.

Jeoffery smirked sarcastically, knowing how Sansa would answer his next question. "Punished how?"

Sansa looked directly at her brothers, "Punished with death My King."

He turned back to Robb and Jon, **"DO you hear that, even your own sister knows you deserve to die for your crimes!" **Jeoffery roared madly.

"You first." Robb said mirthlessly as he spit out blood.

Jeoffery was about to strike at Sansa but though better of it, "Make them look the same." He pointed to Robb and Jon. He grabbed Sansa by the arm and dragged her forward, "Watch as my men break your brothers' pretty faces." The two guards descended upon Robb and Jon and beat them upon the face and upper body. They didn't stop until they were bruised and bloody, their eyes black and swollen, lips split and bleeding, both their noses broken and bleeding. "Did you enjoy that My Lady?" Jeoffery asked her, his tone vicious and deadly.

Sansa parroted the same response as before, "My brothers are traitors to the crown and deserve to be punished." It was all she could say or else she would cry.

A guard burst in the room. "My King I'm sorry to disturb you. We have word from south tower. Someone has broken in and murdered five guards. No one can locate the man."

Jeoffery was boiling with rage, someone was going to pay dearly for this! **"Who did this?" **

"We're not sure My King." The guard tried to explain. "The men say they heard nothing. There is no trace of anyone in the tower. Also the men who rode to the Stark camp say there was no sign of your cousin."

Jeoffery was sufficiently angered. **"That means she is the one in the castle you half wit! She killed my guards! Bring me my traitorous bitch cousin! I will kill the whore myself!"**

* * *

An hour later the guard that lad come in to alert Jeoffery came back with Ali, he was breathless, his nose was broken and his armor was now dirty but he had her. Her hands were bound behind her back with rope and he had her sword. He marched her in like a prisoner, he held her back near the door way so she couldn't see Jon and Robb.

"I found her My king. She's a tricky chit!" He twisted Ali's arm emphasizing his displeasure with her. "She has steel plates in her gloves!"

She smirked and turned her head to taunt him ignoring the pain in her arm, "Aww come on you know you enjoyed it."

Robb and Jon would have chuckled at Ali's candor if they weren't in mortal peril and in horrible pain.

"Shut your mouth Martell!" He reached up and turned her head forward so she had to face forward. He threw Ali's sword on the ground in front of Jeoffery. "She had this on her."

"Check her for other weapons." Jeoffery demanded. The guard did as he was told and found her scabbard on her hip and threw it in the pile.

"That's a nice pile of weapons I'm accumulating." Jeoffery said with a nasty smirk toward his cousin.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, she had no idea Jon and Robb were in the room. They were kneeling at the steps to the Iron Throne and she was at the back of the altar.

"Oh your friends are here as well. Please show my cousin." Jeoffery gestured Ali and her captor forward.

The guard marched Ali forward and showed her the Stark boys. "What did you do to them?" She yelled at Jeoffery. "Why have you beaten them like this?" She could not believe the awful sight before her. Jeoffery was more of a monster than she could have thought. She needed to keep him focused on her and off of them.

"Why? Why you ask. For their treachery and deceit."

"Something the Lannisters know quite well." She said with a bitter laugh.

Jeoffery flew in front of her, anger and rage in his eyes, "What did you say whore?"

She looked him square in the eye and without irony said, "I said your family are nothing more than bitter, rich, treacherous, traitors with no loyalty. I've seen pirates with more honor than the Lannisters."

Jeoffery grabbed her by the throat, "Watch your tongue before I cut it out of your mouth." Ali refused to show fear or back down. She waited for Jeoffery to release her, which he did once he realized she was not backing down. Once he released her she took a deep breath, thankful to breathe again. Jon looked at her out of the corner of his eye, he was worried she would get herself killed. "I am willing to make you a deal cousin. Since we are family. If you bend the knee to me and concede Dorne I will spare your life."

Ali pretended to think about the offer before her. While trying to work the rope binding her hands. "Stop playing with the rope!" The guard behind her demanded.

She shot him a look while still pretending to think. "What about them?" She motioned toward Robb and Jon with her chin.

"What of them? They're Northerners. They're traitors."

"Right. But what about this? We fight for it."

Jeoffery laughed. "You expect me to fight you? Fight you how?"

"Swordplay. I know how you love your sword play." She tempted him with his own vanity, she knew if he got the chance to best her at something he may be more apt to cooperate and they all may live.

He crossed his arms over his chest and eyed her suspiciously, remembering his mother's words about all others being enemies. "What are the terms?"

"If you win Robb Stark and I will bend the knee, but you spare our three lives."

"And if you win?"

"We retain our crowns and the Iron Throne."

"You honestly think I would give you the Iron Throne?"

"Not give, win. The same way Robert Baratheon did. He was your father after all, correct?"

He narrowed his eyes at her dangerously. "Watch yourself. We may be cousins but I am the King here." He thought for a moment, "I accept your terms." 'Good' She thought, stupid boy. "Release her." The guard cut the rope binding Ali's hands and released her. Jeoffery picked her sword up and threw it to her.

She caught it with a smile on her face. "Prepare to lose little boy." She taunted him.

"Oh I think not." He spotted Longclaw in the pile of swords and picked it up. "I just found my new sword.

"That was a bad idea, never fight with another man's sword." She warned him. Jon was furious, the nerve of Jeoffery to use his sword on Ali.

"Stupid superstition." Jeoffery countered.

They fought. Jeoffery lunged at Ali, she quickly moved out of the way of his sword and he ran past her. He stopped and turned back on her. They started striking out and blocking each other quickly, Ali was surprised at how well he was doing. Everyone watched in amazement as Ali adn Jeoffery danced around the room, swords in hand. They were under the bones of the dragons, Ali was against the wall and Jeoffery struck at her, she quickly dodged the blow and countered him sending him staggering backward, then took a dagger from within her boot, the Guard had not found it, and cut the rope holding the bones and sent them crashing to the ground sending Jeoffery dashing out from under them. They were back on the Altar of The Iron Throne Jeoffery struck left and Ali struck right striking at his arm and leaving a long gash. This thoroughly angered Jeoffery. He dropped his sword to his side and charged at Ali, throwing her into the iron throne, it only clipped her in the shoulder and ripped her cloak. She quickly undid the clasp and left it handing off the iron throne. She felt lighter and was able to move quicker, she ignored the trail of blood falling from her shoulder down her back. Unfortunately she stepped upon the pile of swords and lost footing, stumbling backward and landing squarely on her shoulders to save the rest of her body, before she could roll to her side Jeoffery was looming over her Longclaw extended out toward her, he was about to bury it in her throat. "One last chance to beg for mercy." He teased. "None of you are walking out of here alive." A twisted smile upon his lips.

She rolled her head to the side and met Jon's eyes, they were leaving alive and she would see to it. "I told you to never fight with another man's sword." She proclaimed looking back at Jeoffery. "That sword belongs to a man of the Night's Watch. That sword was earned. You stole it and it will betray you."

"Those words will be your last." He raised the sword high and was about to bring it down in Ali's throat, no one in the room could believe what they were about to see when she quickly leaned back on her elbows flung her hips and legs upward and deftly kicked Longclaw out of his hand sending the sword flying across the room and landing at the feet of its owner. Then she swept Jeoffery's legs out from under him, sending him landing flat on his back. Ali jumped to her feet and was quickly upon Jeoffery with her sword in his throat. Jon and Robb were both hopeful and silently cheered her on. Jeoffery held his hands in front of himself in surrender. "Yield. I yield."

"Yield," She cackled. She sobered and looked him straight in the eye. "Yield. No dear boy. This is the game of thrones. You win or you die. I won. You die." She was about to bury the sword in his throat and end all of the madness when the guard who brought her in charged over and threw her off of the altar onto the hard stone floor below. She landed on her already injured right shoulder, throwing her arm between her stomach and the floor making sure to protect her child, and felt it pop out of place. She was in agonizing pain. Her hip and knee were definitely bruised as she had landed on them, her shoulder was out of place and she most likely needed stitches in her back. Trying to turn over took all of her strength, and her head was spinning. She was next to Jon, he looked down at her she mouthed 'I'm sorry' to him. He nodded in understanding.

"Get her on her knees." Jeoffery demanded. The guard standing behind Jon yanked Ali up by her injured shoulder and hair, her screams of pain filled the room. Jon wanted to kill Jeoffery for disgracing a Queen in such a way. "You should have taken the knee when you had the chance."

Ali chortled almost drunkenly. "Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. Those are my words. I lived by them and I shall die by them. You will never be my king."

"Then die you shall." Jeoffery found the dagger Ali had been carrying and marched over to her, stopping in front of her. "I think I shall cut your throat then sent your heart to your Uncle Renley. Since he loves you so much. Your wolves get to watch you die first."

She met his cold angry eyes. "Do as you wish. Just know if I die Renley will send word to Dorne and the rest of my men will march here to avenge their Queen. Their pregnant Queen and the unborn heir to The Sunspear and Dorne. My men will kill your entire family and burn King's Landing to the ground and they will enjoy it because they fight for me and my honor."

"I shall enjoy it all the more then." Jeoffery said darkly. He raised the dagger of valyrian steel to her throat to slit it open.

* * *

TBC


	10. Fly Free

Previously:

_Ali chortled almost drunkenly. "Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. Those are my words. I lived by them and I shall die by them. You will never be my king."_

"_Then die you shall." Jeoffery found the dagger Ali had been carrying and marched over to her, stopping in front of her. "I think I shall cut your throat then sent your heart to your Uncle Renley. Since he loves you so much. Your wolves get to watch you die first."_

_She met his cold angry eyes. "Do as you wish. Just know if I die Renley will send word to Dorne and the rest of my men will march here to avenge their Queen. Their pregnant Queen and the unborn heir to The Sunspear and Dorne. My men will kill your entire family and burn King's Landing to the ground and they will enjoy it because they fight for me and my honor."_

"_I shall enjoy it all the more then." Jeoffery said darkly. He raised the dagger of valyrian steel to her throat to slit it open._

* * *

'Pregnant!' Jon's brain was screaming for him to stop the bloody scene that was about to unfold before him, he couldn't let His Queen and child die but he was paralyzed by some unknown force, the sword in the back of his neck was also not helping matters. He was scared and mad all at the same time. If they got out of this alive he was going to kill her himself for putting herself in danger and keeping this from him.

* * *

Robb had no idea what to do. He was sure they were all going to die for his mutiny and now an unborn child was to die too. He felt defeated and ashamed at the same time. This was not supposed to end this way, he was doing a good thing by avenging his father he was so sure of it. He quietly prayed to his gods for forgiveness and for the souls of his brother and his friend who were about to die with him. He also prayed for Sansa, he did not know what would come of her when this all ended but he was sure it would be grim.

* * *

Sansa surveyed the scene before her. Her brothers were beaten and bloody, the Queen of Dorne was about to be killed by her betrothed and she would have to live a life of fear and hatred with Jeoffery for her entire life if one of them did not stop this now! She looked down in front of her and saw Robb's sword seeing that no one was paying attention to her, except The Hound. The Hound was always there.

"Now is your chance little bird, fly free." The Hound whispered quietly into her ear.

* * *

"Any last words?" Jeoffery asked Ali before he slit her throat, spilling her life's blood all over the floor.

She looked up at him defiantly, their blue eyes meeting in hatred. Her's dark and stormy his cold as ice, "I am Aliandra Nymeros Martell of Sunspear and Queen of Dorne. Kill me and you will never get a moments rest because I will haunt you for the rest of your days."

"Very well then." He said plainly, he was going to kill her.

Jeoffery was about to open his cousin's throat but stopped, his hand froze and the dagger slipped from his fingers falling to the floor in front of Ali. His face contorted in pain and he slumped to his knees without a word. When the three on the floor looked up Sansa was holding Robb's sword covered in Jeoffery's blood after she had just withdrawn it from his back. "A true gentleman never harms a lady," was all she could say in her hallow emotionless voice, her eyes full of malice and hatred for the boy king.

Ali rested back on her heels, allowing her body some rest and let out the breath she was holding in. "Very true Lady Sansa, very true." She smiled at the girl in approval of her actions.

The guards behind Robb and Jon didn't know what to do, technically now Sansa was now in charge, she had won King's Landing, but they were all still considered traitors by the Lannisters the guards' true masters. They stood frozen in place.

The guard that had charged Ali and threw her now charged for Sansa, he was a Lannister loyalist, his sword was drawn and he was going to strike to kill. "Sansa watch out!" Robb yelled to his sister.

Before Sansa could move she was shoved out of place by The Hound for her own safety. The Hound thrust his sword into the charging guard's chest plate and slit it in two, spilling his entrails on the altar to the Iron Throne, then he took the man's body and threw it across the room away from everyone else. He turned to the other guards and brandished his sword, "Let them up!"

"They're traitors!" One tried to protest.

"Let them up and sheath your swords or I will spill your blood as well!" The Hound warned. The two behind Robb and Jon sheathed their swords and fled the room, 'cravens' The Hound thought, he would find them later and kill them for their cowardice.

Everyone was still too stunned to speak. Jon and Robb made their way to their feet, shaking off the stiffness that kneeling for so long left in their muscles. Ali was struggling to get up, she could not lift herself off the ground, she was in too much pain and most of her right side was useless right now. Jon noticed her struggle, too proud to ask for help, and knelt down to help her to her feet, he slid an arm around her waist from the left and she put her arm around his neck and she leaned on him for support as he helped her up. She balanced as best she could on her left leg and used Jon for support, she was mostly dead weight at this point. They both knew it. She laid her head on his shoulder, thankful for the help.

"Please don't be mad at me." She whispered to him, he needed to understand her reasons were sound and righteous.

He ignored her words, he couldn't even think about forgiving her right now, he just tightened his grip on her and surveyed the damage he could and talked about something else, "You need stitches that fall opened your shoulder worse than the throne did."

Robb walked over to The Hound, "Thank you Ser Celgane."

"If it please you I go by The Hound." He corrected Robb.

Robb understood, Sandor Celgane had no use for titles, "Thank you Hound. You have showed my sister kindness and spared our lives."

"You are welcome Lord Stark." The Hound turned to Sansa and dropped to one knee with his hand over his heart, "My Lady I pledge myself to your honor if you will have me in your house."

Sansa was shocked this was not expected, "Of…Of Course. You will always have a place in my house and at my table." She looked to Robb to make sure she was saying and doing the right thing, he nodded 'yes.'

The doors to the Throne Room burst open again, The Hound was on his feet sword in hand ready to kill, Robb grabbed his sword from Sansa and pushed her behind himself for protection. Jon and Ali turned to see what their new fate was but had no way of defending themselves. They were all happily surprised when Bronn burst in followed by ten of their soldiers.

"What the fuck happened in here!" Bronn asked shocked at the scene in front of him. The Starks were beaten bloody, The Queen could not stand on her own and was dressed quite fuckably if he were to ever have his way, The Hound and Robb Stark looked ready to kill and the idiot boy King lay among the dead.

"You missed all the fun." Ali said cynically. "Where the hell have you all been! We almost died in here!" She demanded of him.

"Sorry, we got a little tied up outside, killing and all. Your Northern friends here really know how to throw a war." He swaggered up to the altar and stood next to Robb and The Hound. Jon turned himself and Ali around to face them again, this was going to get annoying soon. "King's Landing will fall to the North within an hour. We need to get them all to safety. There are fires everywhere and the peasants are about to storm the gates. We have to hold the city."

"I didn't get Cersei," Ali said breaking the joy. "You all have to go secure her in her in her chambers until Renley can get here."

"You didn't get Cersei!" Bronn yelled, clearly upset. "What the hell have you been doing woman?" Bronn forgot all of his courtesies during battle.

She glared at him, she was having murderous thoughts on top of being in agonizing pain. "Having a fucking tea party what does it look like!" She yelled back.

"Both of you hold your tongues!" Robb ordered. "We need to move before we are found again. We also need to find the queen. Where are our wolves?" Robb questioned.

"They're busy," Bronn answered with a disturbed look on his face. "They seem to like to eat their kills. I felt it best not to disturb them."

Jon and Robb shared a smile before continuing.

"Jon needs his sword hand and I can't walk on my own." Ali offered. "I'm no help anymore. We can't be seen like this we'll be killed for sure."

Everyone knew she was speaking the truth. Jon was a strong sword and they needed him. But Ali couldn't walk on her own and that needed to be addressed as well.

The Hound surveyed the scene in his usual quiet manner. The young adults in front of him who had brought this battle down here now looked more like frightened children who needed their mothers and wet nurses more than fierce warriors and leaders of men, how had it come to this? Being led by children. He walked over and grabbed Ali up in his arms, taking charge of the situation. "I'll take the Little Bird and the Firefly up to Lord Tyrion, they'll be safe there." Firefly was the secret name Tyrion and The Hound had for Ali for many years now. "The rest of you go seize the Queen. I would suggest locking her up in a far cell away from others."

They all walked to the rear of the room and were about to leave when Ali asked The Hound to turn back, they stood in the doorway and she focused her energy on the candles in the room, she commanded them "**BURN!" **Her usual feminine voice reverberated off of the stone walls in a deafening roar, the candles in the room exploded and started a great fire burning the bodies of Jeoffery and the other dead guard. The group turned and headed out back in their separate directions silently. No one would be coming through the throne room to follow them.

* * *

When Bronn, Jon, Robb and their army of soldiers came upon the Queens chambers they were shocked to find her still in her chambers looking as regal as ever, and a wee bit drunk apparently she had learned some things from King Robert. She turned when the soldiers kicked her door in and laughed maniacally, so it had come to this. The guards seized her in her finest robes.

"My, my Robb Stark I didn't think you had it in you." She said with a wry smile playing at her lips. "Send your men away for ten minutes and I'll make a man of you yet."

Robb was not playing her games. "Queen Cersei by order of the High Council of Westeros, King Renley Baratheon, Queen Aliandra Martell and Myself the King of The North I charge you with breaking the King's law."

"Which one?" She asked, faking confusion.

"All of them!" Robb said, infuriated by her insolence. "Take her to the far dungeons! Double chain her!" He ordered his men.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sansa and The Hound were running through the secret passages under The Red Keep to The Tower of The Hand with The Hound carrying Ali the entire way. Ali was trying not to cry out in pain but every step jostled her shoulder and every jostle was like a bolt of lightening through her arm and back. The Hound noticed as they passed the torches in the passages her face was whiter and whiter with each pass, this was not good, she usually had a beautiful tan/olive complexion not white as a sheet, something was wrong. What he couldn't feel through his heavy armor and leather gloves was her blood dripping down his arm.

By the time they reached The Tower of The Hand Sansa was breathless and Ali was passing out in The Hound's arms. They ran up the stairs, through the great rooms and into Tyrion Lannister's personal quarters.

Tyrion and Shae were holed up there, quietly drinking wine and hiding from the fighting.

"Here Imp I have visitors for you." The Hound said as he burst in with the two girls.

"My God Hound. What have you done to them!" Tyrion said as he looked up at the frightened, injured girls.

"It wasn't me stupid. It was your idiot nephew! The little bird fixed him though." He placed Ali on Tyrion's bed and examined her wound, he now noticed the amount of blood that he was wearing. "The firefly needs help. She is bleeding badly and can't use her shoulder. Stupid Starks, letting a pregnant queen fight their wars!" He shook his head, 'Stupid boys, one knocks her up and they both let her fight,' he wanted to kill them both but wouldn't the Firefly would not approve.

Tyrion walked over and examined her wound, "This is bad. Ali how could you?" He was frightened that she might lose her child because of her injuries.

"We won didn't we?" She said with a weak smile.

"But at what cost?" He implored her. He noticed her eyes start to flutter and her head lull to the side a bit. "Hound I need you to go to the Guild Hall of The Alchemists. Surely someone there can help. We can't trust Pycell in these matters anymore. Be quick about it."

The Hound nodded and quickly left the room. Shae ripped a sheet and tied it tight over Ali's wound hoping to quell the bleeding. "Here my Queen." She said as she wrapped her wound, "This should help you."

Ali smiled, thankful for the help, "I do not know your name."

"Shae my queen."

"Thank you for your help Shae."

"You were my handmaiden." Sansa said not knowing why Shae was here.

"Aye true." Shae said.

"Funny how those things happen." Tyrion said with a wink in their direction.

"Come my Queen let's get you settled." Shae said as she got Ali settled into bed and helped her lay back on the pillows.

"Great now I'll have blood in my bed," Tyrion said with a huff.

"Oh be quiet Little Lion." Shae ordered him quiet.

Ali chuckled, "Little Lion, oh that is rich. Don't you think so Sansa." Her eyes were closed and her words slurred a bit.

"Shut up Ali." Tyrion said with a snigger. His eyes were filled with worry for his niece. She may have been his niece by marriage, a marriage that was ended and an old alliance that was defiantly dead but she was his niece.

"Lady Stark come here." Shae waved Sansa over to the bedside. "Here." She pressed a wet piece of torn bed sheet into her hand, there was a basin of water next to the bed. "Make sure she does not die." Sansa went about mopping Ali's forehead, keeping sweat and fever away and keeping her somewhat coherent while she rested. Waiting for an Alchemist to come and stitch her up, hoping there was one left in King's Landing.

* * *

When Robb and Jon arrived at Tyrion's chambers with Bronn they we're astonished and horrified at what awaited them. Ali was sitting up in bed with her back to them, the sheets were covered in blood, as were the ends of her blonde hair, changing the color, and it appeared to be trailing down her back. The Hound was restraining her from the back as one of the Masters from The Guild Hall of The Alchemists raised her arm above her head and wrenched the shoulder back into its socket. Ali screamed in pain, the noise was deafening, "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MOTHER FUCKER!**" Then with a sickening pop it was back in place. The two men restraining her let her go and she flopped back on the bed with her eyes closed.

Tyrion turned to the two stunned boys, standing in the room shocked and pale faced themselves, Ali didn't know they were there, "Well she did inherit the Baratheon lungs. That should make for a wonderful childbirth."

"Tyrion shut up before I kill you. I'll kill everyone here, I'm in quite a cross mood right now." She blindly waived the arm that was not throbbing in pain above her head at him. She didn't even acknowledge the newcomers in her agony. The Alchemist came back with a salve for her shoulder and a needle and silk to stitch her up.

"I need her corset removed, the blood has to be washed away. All of it." He said shyly as he helped her sit up.

Shae walked over with a dagger and pulled the sheet up from the end of the bed to cover Ali with. She took the dagger and swiftly sliced the laces open on the front of Ali's top and peeled it off of her body, a pool of blood came flowing out of it and onto the bed, her back was covered in her own blood. Jon and Robb were about to throw up where they stood. Neither said a word. "I really liked that corset Shae." Ali said as Shae covered her with the sheet to preserve some of her modesty and what was left of her dignity.

"You'll buy a new one my Queen," Shae said as she lightly ran a hand through Ali's bloody hair, trying to distract her from the work being done on her back. "We will wash your hair tomorrow when you are feeling better."

Jon and Robb tried to leave but Tyrion blocked their exit. "You stay, you both stay and watch what you did to her." He demanded of them. When the blood was washed away they could see bruises forming on her back from where she fell and was thrown, as well as on her arms. One bruise was in the form of a sword pommel. They could also see bruises beginning on her hips where her pants had slid down a bit in all the commotion. "She is a Queen."

Ali flinched a bit when the Alchemist disinfected her wound then put a salve on it derived from poppy to numb the skin since she could not drink milk of the poppy in her state.

"Stupid boys." Tyrion hissed at them, watching Ali be stitched up across the room. "You're both with her day in and day out and couldn't see she was changing. And you!" He dragged a stool over next to Jon and climbed atop it, "You share her bed, the bed of a Queen, and are too blinded by your cock to notice she is with your child!" He reached up and slapped Jon across the face. "Share that with your King brother for your shared stupidity." He hopped off his stool and poured himself a chalice of wine and one for Bronn.

"Tyrion be nice!" Ali called to him. "It was my decision to fight Jeoffery and a decent one it would seem."

"Yes my dear. All except the part where you and your child were nearly killed." Tyrion quipped.

"Not everyone has your powers of deduction Tyrion. And I am a good liar if I do say so myself."

"That you are dear. Maybe you did learn something useful in your time here." He took a long sip of wine.

The Alchemist finished his work, he and Shae wrapped Ali up and immobilized her arm for the night. The Hound followed him back to the Guild Hall. Shae helped Ali shift on the bed so she could see everyone in the room, Jon still would not meet her eyes. Robb was still stunned by everything that had happened.

"Where's my sister?" Robb demanded.

"We sent her to bed long before your arrival King Stark of The North," Tyrion teased him, he would never grow tired of teasing Robb for he took himself too seriously. "This evening's events proved to be too much for the poor dear. Second door on the right go see her for yourself. She's safe I promise."

"Thank you Lord Tyrion. Aliandra are you well?" Robb asked quite concerned for his future sister –in-law.

"I'm fine Robb really. Skin heals. Go tend to Sansa." She gave him a smile and sent him off.

Bronn finished his wine, "Well I'm off, have to keep Shagga' from feeding mens' manhood to the goats. Have to send prisoners to The Wall you know." He gave Ali a quick salute and was off.

Ali turned to Tyrion. "Do I want to know what that's about?"

"No not really." Tyrion answered filling his chalice again. He filled another one and handed it to Jon, "Here Snow drink this, you've had quite a day." Jon did as he was instructed. "So where does everyone plan on sleeping tonight? Someone bled all over my bed."

"Well I'm not sleeping in blood." Ali challenged him.

"It's your blood!"

"So?"

"Ser Snow any ideas?" Tyrion asked. He wanted to see what Jon would say. He liked Jon but knew that today really had thrown the poor boy for a loop.

Jon looked down. "Robb and I can share the empty bed chamber." He was still upset with Ali and was not ready to spend the night alone with her.

Ali looked at Tyrion. "I'll share with Sansa. Shae can you help me? I'll need help dressing for bed."

"Of course my Queen." Shae helped Ali walk to the other room and settle in for the night.

They quietly walked past Jon who stayed silent as they walked past.

"Sit down Snow I like you and we have much to talk about." Tyrion said as he poured Jon more wine.


	11. Fly Free Jon's POV

Fly Free, Jon's POV

For Softballlover!

* * *

The scene in Tyrion's room was grim. The first thing Jon noticed was blood on Tyrion's bed wherever Ali was there was blood. The Iron Throne had opened her shoulder badly and the fall had caused her flesh to explode open even more. Two men each more than twice Ali's size were restraining her as they relocated her shoulder, he recognized one as The Hound, the screaming was awful. "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MOTHER FUCKER!,**" her agonized screams were followed by a stomach-turning pop as the Alchemist placed her shoulder back in its socket. He was glad Jeoffery was dead or else he'd kill him himself, no one should hurt His Queen like this and be allowed to live. He was mad at her, furious actually but he'd never raise a hand to her. His Queen deserved the best the world had to offer, not to be treated like this, and by her own family none-the-less. Then again Tyrion was the only Lannister she would recognize as family anymore and he was the kind one.

The Hound released her and turned to stand on the other side of the room, before doing so he send a lethal glare towards the boys. It sent a shiver up Jon's spine. He felt stupid and ashamed and like he might die in this room.

Trying to ignore The Hound's deadly intentions he kept his eyes trained ahead on Ali. She still hadn't acknowledged that anyone had entered the room. He wasn't sure if she was delirious or just distracted. He could hear Tyron nattering on about something in the background but he had his eyes locked ahead on the woman he loved. He wasn't going to lose her and his child all in one day because of this war. He wanted it to stop, all of it to stop, he wanted Robb to fix it, he was King after all and Lord of Winterfell surely he could fix this, but it all kept going. The gruesome scene kept getting worse. He watched Shae cut Ali's corset off and toss it across the room, that's when he saw all the blood and was sure she was going to die. Her entire back was covered in blood, the ends of her long blonde locks were dyed red with her own blood. How had it come to this? He was sure there was not enough blood left in her body to sustain her and the baby. He wanted to go over and wrap his arms around her and murmur words of comfort and understanding in her ear and stroke her hair and tell her it would all end well. But his feet remained frozen in place he could not face her and he did not want to talk to her here.

He felt Robb nudge his arm and motion that they should go, give them all some privacy. The only thing that stopped him was Tyrion stopping them. Tyrion was pissed and not in the mood to be negotiated with. "You stay, you both stay and watch what you did to her. She is a Queen." Tyrion was wrong, she wasn't a queen, she was His Queen. The rest were lucky enough that he shared her. He also knew there was truth to Tyrion's words, maybe they had relied on Ali too much and thought too little, there were ways into King's Landing that did not involve her. The next thing Jon knew he was being struck across the face and Tyron was hissing in his ear, "Stupid boys. You share her bed, the bed of a Queen, and are too blinded by your cock to notice she is with your child! Share that with your King brother for your shared stupidity." Jon couldn't look Tyrion in the eye because he knew he was right, how many nights had he spent with Ali, how many times had he seen her naked, how long had they spent together? Did he really not notice her changing or did he fool himself into thinking everything was fine. Did he allow this to happen? Was he responsible for what was happening now? If not for him she could drink milk of the poppy and not be awake for all of this she wouldn't feel any pain. Instead she had to hope the salve numbed her skin enough to allow her minimal pain during stitching. Every time she twitched even slightly his heart sank more. Now he was furious with her for lying and fighting and angry with himself for his own blindness. The conflicting feelings inside him were causing a storm to brew. She was the one who came to The Wall and rescued him from a miserable life of solitude and celibacy, not to mention bitter cold. She was the one who saw past his surname to the man below and loved him for who he was and made him see it himself. She was the one who stood up to Catelyn Stark for him when others would have bent to her will and given up on their relationship. She was the one who had gotten him Knighted for his bravery when others would have just written it off as his duty to them. She was the first woman whom he had ever shared a bed with and he had hoped the last.

When he looked over he saw The Hound resting his hand resting his hand on the pommel of his sword and sending daggers Jon's way, he looked the other way and even Bronn was looking disapprovingly at him.

He heard Ali tell Tyrion to be nice but didn't dare smile. He was too afraid of getting his throat cut.

When the room was clear it was Ali, Jon, Tyrion and Shae. Jon didn't know shae but was happy for her kindness towards Ali. He was sure she would find her way into Ali's employ soon enough. He felt a chalice of wine being placed in his hand and happily drank it. Ali and Tyrion were arguing over sleeping arrangements and blood, Jon wanted to scream at them both to shut up. Who cared about blood when she almost killed their child because of her own stupidity! When he saw her there wrapped in her bandages, arm bound to her body his fear took over again. She looked so small and vulnerable. He couldn't talk to her. Too many angry hurtful things would come out of his mouth in that moment. He knew he couldn't spend the night with her, not tonight maybe tomorrow. He felt guilty when Ali shuffled past him but couldn't look her in the eye, this was all too much.

He was grateful when Tyrion asked him to stay and poured him another chalice of wine.

"You know there are men all throughout the realm who would kill you to spend one night with her, let alone marry her." Tyrion said as he and Jon enjoyed their wine. "My niece is a beautiful woman and her husband will have an important position in her life."

"Yes Lord Tyrion." Jon agreed not knowing where this was going.

"You have heard of her cousins. The Sand Snakes have you not?"

"I have."

"Ali believes herself ugly and unworthy compared to them."

"Really?" Jon asked, she had never said anything about this to him.

"Oh yes. Especially compared to her cousin Nymeria. Aliandra's mother always reminded her that she was more like her brother's than a properly lady should be she always compared her to Nymeria. That has always weighed on Ali. She never felt good enough for her mother, for a man. That bit of ugliness with my brother Jamie did not help either. She never wished to marry, of have children. She just wanted to lead her men to sea and live there for the rest of her life."

"So?" Jon asked, "Are you saying she has settled for a low born bastard of a Lord?"

"No stupid boy!" Tyrion shook his head, "I am saying you make her happy. For the first time in her life, since meeting you, I can see her settled and cared for like a lady and accepting her station. Instead of running from it. Don't get me wrong Doran Martell loved his daughter greatly but he taught her to be a warrior like his sons and forgot to teach her to find someone to love her."

"How do you know so much about us?" Jon asked.

"Do you I am blind?" Tyrion asked. "On my visit to your camp I heard much talk from the men of you and her, plus I could see it and we talk about it in our letters. We have a code for everything. On my visit protected her like a true wolf scaring off other predators. She is lucky. Most men would want her for her title and not care for her heart. You want the heart and care not for titles." Tyrion poured them more wine. "You will have to watch her though. Ali is a Martell and believes herself indestructible, the fire thing doesn't help us argue with them, you have to watch and observe her and make sure she does not create her own ruin. Can you handle that?"

Jon thought for a moment, "Will you help me?"

"Tyrion smiled his Imp smile, "Of course dear boy. I am the Queen's Hand after all."


	12. A special author's note

A/N

This story is far from over. I am just taking my time with the next few chapters. I can't decide how they should go.


	13. In the Godswood

The days immediately following the attack on King's Landing were a blur of events and action. Decisions needed to be made, peace needed to be kept within the city, peasants needed to be fed, fires needed to be quelled, it all needed to be orchestrated and executed quickly. Decisions were made and orders given before anyone had time to think. Renley hadn't even reached the city yet but much of the mess from the original melee had been cleaned up and they wanted no more strife.

It was morning and once again they were dealing with the urgent matters of the day.

"I beg pardon My Queen." A soldier with the sigil of Tallhart on his chest was calling to Ali, Robb nudged her with his elbow to regain her attention she was lost in thought again. They had set up their own court in the Tower of the Hand, even though it was only Robb and Ali judging until Renley arrived, no one dared enter the throne room after Ali set it on fire even though the flames were long out and the bodies had been removed. Too many events had struck too close to home.

Ali shook herself from her daydream and turned her attention to the soldier, "Would you be so kind as to repeat yourself kind Ser." She looked around and noticed everyone in the room was staring at her, this was not the first time she had mentally wandered off during court. There was much to do and not a lot of time. She and Jon still had not spoken since the night of the attacks and Sansa was prone to nightmares, which was interfering with her sleep.

"As I was saying the peasants are still quite hungry, we are trying to supply them with the little food we can find but they are numerous and threatening to riot. We need permission to open the Royal cellars and give them staples."

"Then open the cellars." Ali stated plainly, she wanted out of the building and the faster she got through the morning's tasks the faster she could leave. "We'll find more food. Take care of the people."

Robb agreed with her and sent the soldier on his away.

"Tyrion." Ali beckoned her hand. She rubbed her neck and shoulder with her good arm, her shoulder was not wrapped anymore but still ached a bit. She was wearing one of Cersei's gowns, which although beautiful and ornate was also heavy and a bit hot. She wanted it off now but alas her clothes were still back at the battle camp and she wouldn't be seeing them again until they were on their way to Winterfell and she couldn't wear her leathers.

"Yes my queen." Tyrion came beside her as he was concerned for her well being, "Are you hurt? Do you need aide?"

"No Tyrion I will be fine. I need you to send a letter to The Sunspear. Tell Ryon to send five merchant ships meant for trading food staples and wine to The Capital, we'll find a way to pay the debt and make sure they are full."

Tyrion nodded in agreement, "Very good my queen," he was still concerned for her. He knew she was tired and needed rest.

Another soldier came in, this time he was wearing the sigil of house Dayne of Starfall on his chest. "Lord Stark King of The North, my Queen Martell, I bring you news from your battle camp."

"How bad is the damage?" Robb asked, he needed to know how bad their debts were going to be and how much they lost while they were at battle also he needed to know if they still had the Kingslayer.

"We had some damage to tents, we lost a few in our employ during the raid, they didn't send that many men and we left enough soldiers behind to guard well enough. The Kingslayer is still alive. He is being chained in the dungeons as we speak." The man turned to Ali and put his hand over his heart, "My queen I am sorry, your hand maiden was found among the dead, I appears when the Lannister scum came looking for you they found her and killed her."

Ali's voice came out in a whisper, "Lorianna." Her friend was dead because of her. She temporarily gathered herself in order to appear together. "Send her body back to Dorne. She was from Salt Shore and deserves to be with her family in death."

"Very good my Queen." The soldier waited until he was dismissed then left.

Ali couldn't deal with any more demands from anyone today. She had to get out of the stifling tower and away from everyone who reminded her that she did not wish to be there. She scooted her chair out, grabbed the shawl Shae had brought her to cover her bandaged stitches and turned to Tyrion, "Tyrion please fill in for me."

"Are you sure my Queen? These are immediate matters that need your touch." Tyrion didn't want her to leave.

She shot him a look that told him to shut up. "Tyrion you are my hand. Do your job and handle these matters in my absence. Do try and get along with King Stark." She wrapped her shoulders and swept out of the room.

* * *

Robb and Tyrion wrapped up the morning court and broke for lunch, they managed to get through most of it without arguing which was new for them, Ali would have been pleasantly surprised if she was there. Sansa and Jon joined them in the dining room along with Shae. Robb tried to motion to Jon that Ali wasn't there and something was wrong but Jon still had his head up his ass about the whole thing.

Sansa was daintily eating grapes when she finally spoke up, "Where is Queen Martell, won't she be joining us?"

Robb rolled his eyes and chuckled, "You can address her as Ali in private, away from others Sansa. After all she is your new roommate for the time being." He shot Jon an irritated look, he really wanted Jon out of his bed, his brother was a bed hog and he had no idea how Ali put up with him. But better her than him.

"But she's a queen. Isn't it proper?"

"We will all be family soon enough anyway Sansa. Then it won't matter" Robb tried to explain to her. They had been trying to get their old Sansa back and undo the damage done by Cersei.

Jon was annoyed at their chatter and stabbed at his fish and potatoes never really eating the food, just stabbing and poking at it. He was also not in the mood to re-hash a previous conversation about why Ali was marrying Jon and not Robb that he had overheard the girls having. In Sansa's defense she was only asking questions based on what she had been taught by her mother, Ali had been trying to re-teach her otherwise.

"I guess." She shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating.

"As to Lady Sansa's original question my dear niece has been missing since early this morning. Shall I send The Hound to go find her?" Tyrion asked before taking a gulp of wine.

"Well that depends, do you know where she is Tyrion?" Robb asked, Tyrion knew everything that was obvious.

"I know all dear boy." Tyrion and Robb both turned their stares at Jon.

Soon Jon was aware that he was being stared at and looked up, "What? What do you want me to do about it? She clearly doesn't want to talk to me about anything!"

"Oh will you get off that already! She's pregnant, shut up and move on!" Tyrion yelled at him, "There's more to life than black and white Jon Snow. I thought you knew this. There is a rich tapestry of grey hues in the middle. Ali understands that most of life falls within the grey. The hue depends on the severity of the situation. I suggest you learn it as well. The sooner you do the sooner you will be at peace again! I for one am sick of being surround by sullen slack faced children." Tyrion couldn't take anymore of Jon's moping and ignoring Ali, it was too much. They had just fought a war and they were going to argue over something so stupid, ha! Not on his watch!

"What the hell are you talking about Tyrion," Jon asked, now he really was confused.

"One of the soldiers came in and gave a damage report from the battle camp. They found Lorianna among the dead." Robb explained to him.

Tyrion smirked at Jon, "See. There's more going on here than you know, then again giving the silent treatment like a child isn't helping your cause. As for the rest, well just think about it. Unless you fancy the idea of sharing a bed with your brother for another night."

Now Jon felt bad. He dropped his fork and ran his hands through his hair, "Where is she Tyrion?"

"Ali has always been intrigued by the Wierwood trees she would go out to the castle Godswood and hide there when she was younger because she knew no one would look for her out there. I'd check there first."

Jon got up from the table and stomped out of the room. His new family really was crazy as hell and bound to drive him there as well.

* * *

When Jon finally reached the Godswood he realized he had made a mistake, not asking Tyrion how to get there. He walked into the small wooded area, with its three Wierwood trees, all with their distinct faces looking down on him and found Ali asleep on the ground under the ample shade of the trees, wrapped in her shawl on the bed of bright red leaves with newly fallen leaves in her hair and a few covering her body. The red leaves contrasted nicely with her blonde hair and the gold and green dress she was wearing. He smiled a little because she looked like one of the princesses from the stories Sansa liked to hear, like she'd been running from some horrible witch and was hiding in an enchanted forest. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked out here, His Queen. When he walked up the leaves crunched under his boots but she didn't stir, he knew she was exhausted from this part of their journey, plus he heard the late night screaming and conversations coming from her and Sansa's room so he knew she wasn't sleeping well. He did not want to know what was happening in there but was glad it was being taken care of. He knew he had to forgive her and talk to her, the only way she would make it through this was if she had him to lean on. Lorianna was gone so it was up to him now to be her confidant. He sat down against the base of the tree she was sleeping in front of and gathered her in his arms, laid her head on his chest and settled the rest of her body between his outstretched legs. She really was asleep hard because she didn't even flinch when he lifted her. He brushed a handful of hair that had fallen in her face away and saw dried salt stained tear tracks on her cheeks she had cried herself to sleep out here. He dropped a kiss on her nose and settled back against the tree while he rubbed small circles on her lower back with one hand and held her close with the other arm.

When Ali awoke late in the day she realized that she was laying against soft leather and not the carpet of leaves and grass the was laying on before. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and tried to stretch, but her shoulder was too sore from the way she had been sleeping. 'Damn,' she thought to herself. She rolled her neck a bit and tried to rub the soreness out. She could feel her pillow stirring under her as she moved. When she looked up she could see Jon with his eyes closed, long dark curls framing his face and a small smile on his lips, "You're faking." She accused.

"Am not." He said, eyes still closed.

She laughed lightly and swatted at his chest with her good arm. "How did you find me?"

He opened his eyes to talk to her, "Tyrion told me where to find you. We were concerned when you didn't come to lunch."

"We?" She asked, "You were upset that I missed a meal?" They hadn't spoke in almost a week, she was shocked that he missed her presence at lunch.

He knew he was caught in a lie and might as well fess up. "Sansa was asking for you. She's grown fond of you."

"Which is good because you seem less fond of me." She laid her head back on his chest and picked up one of the leaves that had fallen on them as they slept, finding it intriguing.

"Ali you lied to me about a child, my child, our child. Then you fought and nearly got yourself killed. I get to be mad about that."

She sat up and looked him in the eye, "Did you ever for one moment think I lied to keep you alive?"

Jon got a bewildered look on his face, he had no idea where she was going with this maybe this was some by-product of pregnancy. "What are you talking about?"

"If I had told you then sent you to battle what would you have been thinking about? Be truthful."

Jon thought for a moment. "You and the baby. I would have worried about you the entire time I was gone. But I still would have fought well," he insisted.

She poked him in the chest. "Exactly. You think you would have fought well but you really would have been distracted. You would have gotten yourself killed. I would have gotten you killed. I had to keep it hidden until I knew it was safe to tell, until we were out of danger. I couldn't let you die just so I could share happy news. There would be time enough when this was over to be happy."

Now Jon felt terrible, she bore the burden of this alone to protect him, to protect their family from total destruction. "The grey area," He said finally understanding what Tyrion was yelling at him about before.

Now it was Ali's turn to be confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Before I left to find you Tyrion railed into me about being mad at you and understanding life is not all black and white and understanding the various shades of grey. He said you understand the grey. Not all lies are created equal." He thought for a moment. "I'm sorry I have been distant lately. But whenever I see you I can't help but replay that night over and over in my head. Watching you and Jeoffery fight, and then seeing you fly through the air like a doll I was sure you were dead then. The way you stared down death even with a knife to your throat and then you announced you were pregnant, I was proud of you and angry all at once. Then later there was so much blood, you were so broken. I never want to see you that way again, I want you to lean on me to trust me not to get myself killed."

"When I walked in you were about to be killed, let's not forget that. If I had told you then you would have made me stay back at the camp and I would have been there when they came. I would have been with Lorianna and I would probably be dead. We'd all be dead and Jeoffery would be king still." She closed her eyes and tried to stop the fresh tears that were threatening to spill, "She died alone, she was my friend and she died without me. I left her behind and they slaughtered her." She laid her head back down on his chest and cried a fresh round of tears for her friend. "She was my friend."

Jon held her tight and let her cry for her friend. "I know, I know. It's hard."

She shook her head 'No' and kept crying. "No you don't know. She was my best friend. My only real friend, until we came here. She knew me better than anyone and when I needed help with Martayn, or other things she always knew what to do. Hell she was the one who figured out I was pregnant before I did. She knew everything. We talked about everything and now, I'll never be able to talk to her again. Without her I am completely lost, I'm just another Martell who can swing a sword and ride a horse."

Now Jon understood, Lorianna wasn't just a handmaiden, with all the privileges it entailed, to Ali, she was her best friend and almost like a sister to her. She had taught her the delicate balance between being a woman and being a Martell. She made it okay for Ali to be Ali, and the Lannisters stole that from her. "Shh. I'm sorry." Jon held her and just held her, rubbed her back, and let her cry her pain out knowing nothing he could say would make her feel better. When he heard her sobs subside to sniffles and a few hiccups he knew it was okay to talk to her again. "So um…How far along are you?"

"You mean how pregnant am I? About four months, give or take a few weeks." She took his hand and placed it on her lower abdomen. "You can't feel anything really but I know it's there. I'll probably start showing soon, and definitely be showing by the time we get to Winterfell. That's what Lorianna said."

He smiled and rubbed the small area where their child was growing, he could feel that she was slightly swollen but not enough to notice if you weren't looking and her leathers and chainmail had definitely covered the area well enough. "I can't wait to see our child grow inside of you."

She returned his smile and settled her head back on his chest, "Good because we have a lot to do in a very short amount of time and we have to explain to Martayn that he will no longer be the baby."

Jon chuckled, "Oh no you get to have that talk with him, he's your brother."

"Oh so it's my job!" She challenged him, laughing.

"Exactly!" They shared a laugh. "Have you thought of names yet?"

"No, honestly I was hoping we'd all make it out alive first. Besides it's bad luck to plan names before the child is born, at least that's what I've always been told."

"Then we will wait. I'm just happy to have both of you now."

They sat under the tree and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon together until the sun set and it was time to retire for dinner that evening. Finally things were looking to return to normal again, or their new version of normal.

* * *

Still not over!


	14. Spike or Pikes

On the fifth day after the siege Renley came riding in. He brought Loras and Biranne with him, along with his guards. Today they would start sentencing those who were thought guilty for their crimes.

Much to Renley's surprise everyone he was looking for was staying in the Tower of The Hand and not the Royal Apartments. Renley walked in and found Tyrion and Jon talking in the great room. "Tyrion come now, we can offer our guests better accommodations than being crammed in here with you." Renley said with a smile as he swaggered in.

"What can I say? I'm good company." Tyrion answered.

"Drunk company is more like it," Renley replied. He so enjoyed teasing his brother in-law.

"I've never had any complaints," Tyrion defended himself.

Jon was convinced that the verbal games Ali's family played was half to amuse themselves and half serious.

Sansa and Ali came into the room laughing, they had been on a walk outside. Ali saw Renley and ran over to him to give him a big hug, "Renley." She was happy and relieved to see him.

"Oh my Little Princess I'm so happy to see you," He squeezed her tight and lifted her off the ground with his hug. Once he was satisfied that she was real and safe he placed her back on the ground, "We need to have a talk later." His tone was serious.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes with a sorry look on her face, "I'm sorry uncle. I didn't mean to worry you."

He looked at her and shook his finger. "Nope. I'm not Robert, you're not getting away with it that easy."

"Damn," She muttered under her breath. She went and stood with Jon and Tyrion.

Renley turned to Sansa. "Lady Sansa I'm glad you are well. Let me apologize for my nephew's behavior, he was not a gentleman." Renley gentley kissed her hand, a blush rose in Sansa's cheeks.

"Th..Thank you my Lord King. I assure I do not hold all those of House Baratheon responsible for Jeoffery's actions." Sansa was still blushing.

Ali decided to mess with Renley, "Oh Sansa don't worry, it's only Renley. Formalities are not needed." She smirked at Renley and winked.

Tyrion looked up at her annoyed, "Really, was that necessary?"

"I figured if I'm already in trouble I may as well just take it all the way."

Tyrion rolled his eyes, "And we are putting our fate in the hands of you lot. This is unbelievable."

"Just remember Tyrion. Rulers with a sense of humor are less likely to plunge head first into unnecessary wars," Renley said, defending his and Ali's behavior.

Tyrion just rolled his eyes and poured himself more wine.

Renley and Jon exchanged pleasantries and everyone went about getting reacquainted.

As they were all getting acquainted around the large round table in Tyrion's solar Ali caught Renley staring at her. "What? Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on me? What?"

"You really don't see it do you?" Renley asked her. She shook her head 'No.' He looked around the table for help. "None of you see it?"

"Renley we are all too tired for your intrigues," Tyrion implored him. "Please just tell the girl what is plaguing you."

"Look at her. She really does look like a Queen." Everyone looked at Ali who was wearing a light blue gown made of heavy silk with suns embroidered in gold and white thread, she had a single white wolf embroidered on the right cuff, they had all had new clothes commissioned for the next few days but the gowns were quite ornate, her blonde hair was done up in a headband braid with three flower clips throughout, and the slightest bit of makeup on her lips and cheeks. Ali blushed deeply at the compliment "The title befits you dear niece. For a moment I thought I was looking at a painting of Cersei from seventeen years ago. You will be a noble and just Queen your people are lucky."

"Which is where she and I differ." Ali pointed out.

They finished their morning in peace waiting for Robb to rejoin them. Renley refused to hold sentencing in the Tower of the Hand and made them hold sentencing in the Throne Room. No one wanted to but this was where Renley ruled.

* * *

When Robb rejoined them he had a pressing issue that had to be handled immediately and summoned Renley, Ali and Tyrion to the Throne Room, along with Bronn, The Hound and their guards. Sansa showed Jon and Shae how to watch from the wings. Even Jon had to admit the room was less intimidating and much more regal in the light of day, then again anything looked nicer when there wasn't a sword to your neck. He couldn't believe that only a handful of nights ago they all almost died in there and today he watched with his sister as his brother and future wife sat at Renley's sides as they tried others for their crimes. Even Sansa was in awe at the hundreds of people clamoring about in the room they were stacked shoulder to shoulder, they had to push their way up front on the west wall to watch, there were banners bearing the sigils of great houses and minor houses from all over Westeros decorating the walls from Winterfell to Sunspear, men, hedge knights, Princes and Lords from all over the realm were standing in court to watch their new rulers impose the King's Justice on those who had done them wrong and caused this war. T was the greatest sight anyone had ever seen. Although Jon and Sansa were witness to the crimes committed by those to be tried the court and high council decided it was best to keep them off of the court to spare them the stress and hardship that this would cause. Margery wasn't even in King's Landing, she would be there tomorrow to watch the sentences being carried out with her husband and take her seat as queen.

The first to be tried were a small group of Lannister soldiers being led in shackled by a group of their soldiers, Jon did not remember them discussing this over breakfast. The men looked like they had just been captured. This must have been what Robb was doing earlier.

"Lord Tyrion who are these men and what are their crimes?" Renley asked from his seat in the Iron Throne.

Lord Tyrion had no need for scrolls he had everyone's crimes memorized and categorized in his head. "Apparently these men were apprehended this morning. They were caught just before dawn bringing back the bodies of slain soldiers who fought for the north. Among the dead were SmallJon Umber and The Ward of Winterfell, Lord Theon Greyjoy." Tyrion said solemnly and then fell back into place between Renley's throne and the large cushioned chair that was brought out for Ali to sit upon.

Ali tried to conceal the pain in her eyes as did Robb, Theon was their friend and he deserved better than to be killed by the Lannisters. Jon felt a stabbing pain in his gut, Theon may have been an overbearing, obnoxious pain in the ass but he was still his friend and did not deserve to be murdered like an animal.

"Have you anything to say for yourselves?" Renley asked the men before him before they were sentenced.

"Fuck off Renley you mincing fool! I hope Stannis sails in and kicks your ass!" One of them spat at Renley. The rest cheered him on and laughed. The Hound stepped forward and punched the man with the foul tongue in the face silencing him and the group immediately.

"Learn your manners." He hissed at the soldier then fell back into place on the altar, guarding his charges.

Ali and Robb turned toward Renley and nodded in agreement. "By the high council of Westeros, Lord Robb Stark King of The North, Queen Aliandra Martell of Dorne Ruler of The Sunspear and Myself Renley Baratheon of Lord of The Riverlands and King of The Iron Throne you are all branded traitors to the land and sentenced to life at The Wall. You are hereby stripped of your lands, titles, wives and children. Guards take them back to the dungeons and chain them with the rest headed north."

"Lord Tyrion have Theon's bones sent back to Winterfell. He is to be laid in the crypt with my ancestors." Robb Commanded, Theon may have been a Greyjoy but he was reared in the North. He would fight Baelon for his bones.

"Very good My King." Tyrion agreed.

The guards bowed and silently took their prisoners to the dungeons to await their chilly fate.

"My Majesties if I may." Varys spoke up. "Wouldn't it serve you well to let the peasants see you behead at least a few of the Lannister soldiers. I mean you are sending the Kingslayer to the Wall after all. Think of the morale you could build for yourselves."

"I swore an oath to Lord Commander Mormont. Every Lannister soldier we can possibly send to The Wall will be sent, I don't care if it takes years to get them all there safely. I have my reasons Varys, or haven't your birdies told you them yet? Don't question me on this." She was not about to lose Jon because of some technicality in an agreement she made with Mormont almost a year ago.

"Very well my Queen." Varys said in his usual quiet manner.

Tyrion announced the next prisoner to be judged "Lord Petyr Baelish!"

A guard brought Baelish into the room wearing a long black doublet embroidered with silver mocking birds and his mocking bird pin on his right shoulder.

"Renley I demand to know why I have been brought here and what you all plan on doing about my brothels your men set afire!" Baelish yelled at Renley, wagging his finger and stalking toward the Iron Throne, the guard who brought him in grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him backward. "What is the meaning of this Renley?"

"I am your King Petyr you will address me as such." Renley said, all humor leaving his voice. "You are being charged with breaking the King's peace and treason. Also the allowed finding and slaying of King Robert's claimed bastards that were born to your prostitutes, breaking the King's decree against the slaying of children."

"Treason, slaying babies? Come now. You all have to be joking."

"Deny conspiring to having my father Lord Eddard Stark killed." Robb challenged. "You also helped Cersei Lannister conspire to have my brother Brann killed and tried to have Tyrion Lannister charged with the crime. And helped cover up the murder of my Lord Uncle Jon Arryn."

"Well now I don't know who you all have been talking to but they have fed you all a pack of wild lies." Baelish tried to defend himself.

"We've been hearing some very interesting stories from some very interesting people LittleFinger and all of them say the same thing. You helped start this war! You helped kill my uncle!" Ali added. "You let Jeoffery be King!"

"You're going to believe the word of a dwarf and a eunuch over The King's Master of Coin? You're going to get yourselves killed." He mocked them.

"Funny thing Petyr you haven't denied it." Renley said.

"So what's my punishment then? Loss of lands? Life at the Wall? Beheading? Maybe a long nap in Meagor's holdfast?" His lips twisted into a cruel smile as he spoke.

Renley chuckled, "No, no Petyr. We thought about it and although fitting those would be too easy a way out. Although you will lose your title and your businesses. You love the life of royalty and you love your life here. The small niche you have carved for yourself trading skin for coppers and secrets for respect and power. There's a merchant ship headed to The Free Cities tonight. You will be on it. When you leave that ship in Myr you will be a slave to a horse trader in the city, cleaning up horse dung. Usually he brands his slaves with flies but for you he'll make an exception. The Mockingbird that you think is so clever will be how he recognizes you, because it will be stamped on your cheek until you die."

"Are you mad! This is an outrage! Varys, Tyrion tell them!" Baelish yelled.

"We did." Tyrion teased him. "I applaud their creativity."

"Lord Baelish a word of advice. The crabber is a business associate of my Uncle Oberyn's and he has a bit of a temper. Don't look at his daughters if you value living." Ali said with a smile.

"You all can't be serious. We don't trade slaves in Westeros, it's against the law!" Petyr begged hoping to escape his fate.

"Very true Petyr." Renley said with a smirk. "But this is not a trade. This is your punishment. We get nothing from this except being rid of you."

This was getting interesting and scary, Jon hoped this was not a glimpse of what his future held. If it was then he knew why Ali did not want to rule. Jon turned to Sansa, "Are you sure you want to watch this? This is most definitely not like court at Winterfell."

Sansa nodded 'Yes,' "These people held me captive and killed father. I'm old enough to watch them sentenced for their crimes. Some of the men who fought we're my age after all."

He couldn't argue with her there.

"They're going to kill them all I hope." Shae said.

They turned their attention back to the court. The next few prisoners were going to be interesting.

As soon as the first glimpse was seen of the nest prisoner to be judged the room erupted in a lour roar for the next few minutes all anyone could hear was a loud chorus of "Traitor!", "Witch!" "Burn her!", "Rot for your crimes!" "You killed the king!" The roar was deafening and the crowd was threatening to riot.

Renley stood to silence the crowd, "Quiet, quiet. As your Lord King I command your quiet. Settle down and keep your peace or court will be closed!" As the crowd quieted he sat back down. Cersei was brought before the High Council to be tried for her crimes. "Ahh dear Cersei. So glad you could join us." Renley said with a smile on his face. Ali and Robb sat next to him stone faced and expressionless.

"Dear brother-in-law. And sweet niece, it has been too long sweet one." Cersei said with fake kindness in her voice. Ali didn't raise to the bait, she just sat there boring holes into Cersei with her eyes.

"I take it you know why you are here then." Renley said.

"Lord Stark said something about charging me with crimes against the realm when he and his men so rudely apprehended me the other night." Cersei said trying to maintain her composure.

"Lord Tyrion please read the crimes the former queen is being charged with." Renley asked Tyrion.

"Shall I read them chronologically, alphabetically or group them by region?" Tyrion asked, "After all they are so numerous."

"Surprise us Tyrion." Renley said.

"Cersei Lannister by the High Council of Westeros Lord Robb Stark King of The North, Queen Aliandra Martell of Dorne Ruler of The Sunspear and Renley Baratheon of Lord of The Riverlands and King of The Iron Throne you are charged with the following crimes. Breaking the King's peace, conspiring to kill our Lord King Robert Baratheon your Husband, the siring of bastard children with your brother Jamie Lannister and passing them off as King Robert's true born heirs, the conspiring to kill and killing of The King's Hand Lord Jon Arryn, the conspiring to kill and killing of The King's Hand Lord Eddard Stark, the crippling of Lord Brandon Stark of Winterfell and subsequent failed conspiracy to kill the young Lord, conspiring to frame ME for attempting to kill young Lord Bran Stark, the Imprisonment and allowed beating of Lady Sansa Stark, the slaying of King Robert's claimed bastard children against the King's decree on the killing of children, the ordered beating of a prostitute named Ros, lastly the false report of the death of King Robert's first born son and true born heir to the Iron Throne and subsequent hiding of the boy. We've found him by the way. If no one has anything else to add?" Tyrion questioned. "Enjoy the ashes sweet sister."

"Well Cersei, what say you? Guilty or not?" Renley asked.

Cersei smiled her knowing smile at him, "I believe my fate has already been decided."

"You realize what you are admitting to is punishable by death?" Robb asked her. "You have nothing to say for yourself?"

"That I do King Stark. But that's the nature of The Game of Thrones." She looked at Renley again, "You look right up there Renley."

"Don't try and flatter me now Cersei. It won't garner you any favor in sentencing." He cleared his throat and looked to his counterparts, "King Stark, what say you, pike or spikes?" Pike of course meaning they cut off her head and put it on a pike for all to see, spikes meaning the moat at Meagor's Holdfast.

Robb narrowed his eyes and thought for a moment before speaking. "Pike!" He announced to a chorus of cheers from the rest of the court.

Once the audience had settled Renley turned to Ali and asked the same question, "Queen Martell, spikes or pike?"

Ali stared Cersei down then spoke, "Neither. She hangs for her crimes, Lord Tywin and The Kingslayer are to watch. Then her head will be placed on a pike!" No one in the room spoke.

Renley thought for a moment, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Her father had my brothers slain. Let him die with that image in his head as I see my brothers in mine."

"Then let is be so!" The room that had fell into an audible hush erupted into a roar of approval.

A cruel smile twisted upon Ali's lips, she spoke to her aunt once the audience quieted again, "How does it feel sweet aunt? All those good unknowing people whom you killed and scarred for life as a means to your own end. Now your fate lies in the galloer's hands. If you're lucky it will be a swift death with a breaking of your neck. If not then you will dangle there before the people of King's Landing, the people who you tried to starve, and all in attendance here, and you will choke to death on your own blood praying for it all to end."

"You have a knack for justice and cruelty dear niece. Where did you learn it from?" Cersei asked, faking ignorance.

She clasped her hands over her stomach and leaned back in her chair as she spoke. "From you of course sweet aunt. Remember the lessons you taught me during my visits here? They stuck. And now the irony is I'm Queen, I have your children and I choose their fate from here on out. Will I treat them as my own with hugs and kisses and love? Or will they know only cruelty and fear? You'll never know because you'll be dead. Maybe you should have chosen your enemies more wisely."

Jon could not believe what he had just heard come out of his beloved's mouth. He prayed that she was just playing cat and mouse with Cersei but even then this was not his Ali. He hoped he got his Ali back once she stepped off of that Altar.

"No!" Cersei cried, "Not my children, please! Not my children! You promised! Please!" Tears came pouring out of her eyes. "You killed my son. Please spare my babies!"

"The way you spared those other babies?" Ali asked, all emotion gone from her voice. "Take her away." She waved her hands dismissing Cersei. As the guards wrestled Cersei out of the room, screaming all the way, Ali looked around for Jon, she knew he and the girls were coming to court today. She spotted them leaning over the short wall on the west wall, Jon's dark curls stuck out among all the ladies with light hair. She smiled and gave them a small wave, she was happy to have Jon there, it gave her peace and made her feel secure. Sansa leaned over the wall and waved so wildly that Shae grabbed her and pulled her back.

Tyrion walked up next to Ali and whispered in her ear, "I appreciate your cunning my Queen but the children are to be spared."

Ali turned and whispered back, "I know Tyrion, I would never hurt the children, but I wanted her to know true fear for once."

"Very good my Queen." He fell back between her and Renley again. Tywin Lannister was brought in next. "Ah yes. Your Majesties my father Lord Tywin Lannister."

"Tyrion what have you done!" Tywin yelled at Tyrion, ignoring the High Court that was to try him.

"I did nothing but serve the realm father. You however have a list of crimes against you! Shall I read them?"

"Please do." Renley instructed him.

"Breaking the King's peace, the unprovoked attack of The Riverland's, the unprovoked Attack of Dorne, the death of Quentyn and Trystane Martell, conspiring to kill Queen Aliandra and Prince Martayn Martell, the unprovoked slaying of innocents in the Stark battle encampment, allowing Ser Gregor Clegane also known as The Mountain that Rides to slash, burn and kill innocent farmers, peasants, commoners and their lands during battle, ordering the ambushing and killing a group of boys and men bound for The Wall, aiding in the false report of the death of King Robert's first born son and true born heir to the Iron Throne and subsequent hiding of the boy. My, my father, you have been busy." Tyrion said drolly then fell back into place.

"You are fools if you think you can do this without Tywin Lannister." Tywin challenged them. "The crown is deeply in debt to me. I own you right now."

Renley smirked knowingly. "That's where you're wrong Tywin. The Lannisters, well all except Tyrion, have been stripped of their lands, their titles and their gold. It was more than enough torefille the coffers and pay off the crown's debts. Well the one's we couldn't get forgiven. Our dear niece was more than kind enough to forgive the debt the crown had to Dorne."

Ali smirked at Tywin, "I am loyal to my allies that way."

"Casterly Rock is now property of the Crown instead of the Iron throne being owned by Casterly Rock." Renley finished. "You and Baelish let Robert run the kingdom into debt then you used the debt to run the kingdom from behind the scenes. You turned my brother into a laughing stock. No Lannister will ever hold that kind of power again. Your majesties what say you?"

"Spike!" Robb said emotionlessly.

Ali agreed. "Spike."

Renley finished. "Spike. First though you get the pleasure of watching your dear Cersei meet her fate."

Tywin's face fell in horror but he said nothing as he was taken out of the room.

Court was dismissed for the day.

* * *

Renley had convinced Sansa, Robb, Jon and Ali to join hom in the Royal apartments because they were more spacious and he wanted company. He made sure guards were at every door and portico twenty-four hours a day so they were always guarded. Robb was happy to finally have his own bed and not be on a cot in Tyrion's room. After Jon and Ali started sharing a room again they had the awkward situation of finding him a room, he and Tyrion were selected to share because Sansa needed to be with someone, so he took a cot in Tyrion's chambers. He and Tyrion formed a grudging bond during their time together but he just wanted a bed to sprawl on and a private bath.

When Renley had come up he had brought the Tyrell's Maester with him which he had sent for from HighGarden when he received the letter saying Ali was pregnant. When she walked into the apartments and saw the Maester Gormon awaiting her she stormed into her chambers and slammed the door behind her.

When Jon walked in she was laying in the middle of the bed staring out the balcony doors, the sun was just setting over the sea. "That was a bit dramatic don't you think?" He asked closing the door behind him and sitting next to her. "Your uncle only wants what is best for you and the baby. I tend to agree with him."

She continued to lay looking out the doors. "I just sentenced my family to death and believe me I took a measure of pleasure in it. Now one of the Greatest Maester's in the realm is here to tell us the fate of our child. You see no irony in that? What if the gods see fit to take our child and it is my fault?"

Jon placed a hand on her stomach like he had before and tried to calm her, "I thought you weren't a Lannister. You've been insisting it the entire war." He tried joking with her.

She turned over and faced him, "Jon be serious."

He smiled at her, "No. Things are too serious. If you don't laugh once in awhile you'll start to get lines around your mouth from frowning all the time."

"Stop! You're being terrible to me!" She tried to remain serious but a laugh slipped out.

He smiled down at her, "Ahh there it is, I thought that smile had left the realm." He stroked his thumb over her abdomen. "I know court was hard today, it was hard to watch. I don't like this side of you having to rule."

"Jon make me a promise."

"Anything."

"Promise me we'll never go to war again. I can't do this again."

"I promise my love." He bent down and gave her a kiss.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" Ali called, sitting up in bed.

Renley opened the door with Maester Gormon, "Dear niece, Maester Gormon is here to attend to you."

Ali smiled and nodded, "Yes uncle."

"Why aren't you that obedient when I tell you things?" Jon wondered aloud.

"Shut up." Ali joked with him and swatted at his leg.

Awhile later Ali was laying on her bed in her nightgown unlaced and open to the stomach with her breasts covered. Jon was seated beside her and the master was sitting on the bed talking to them and getting out viles of oils and potions. "So you are unmarried?" The Maester asked.

"Correct." Ali said. "Is that important?"

"No, just curious." He was examining her abdomen and rubbing a warm oil smelling like roses on her. "How far along are you my dear?"

"As far as I can tell about four months."

"Do you feel movement inside of you ever?"

"Sometimes. Not all the time."

"Very good. You are probably closer to five months, but we can never be for sure on these matters." He busied himself with another oil, this one smelled like mint and was cold, Ali jumped a bit when it hit her skin, "Oh yes this one is a bit cold dear. You say you lost a great amount of blood during the battle."

"They say I did. I don't remember. There was a lot going on."

"It was a lot. She was white as a sheet and shivering when I saw her again. There was blood everywhere in the room." Jon corrected her.

"Curious." The Maester said. "You are starting to swell my dear but I don't think you will swell greatly until the end of your pregnancy. You may sit up."

Jon helped her sit up and sat behind her as the master cleaned up his tools.

"So our child is healthy?" Ali asked.

"Your child is more than healthy my dear. Your child is strong. Your child is of ice and fire two elements that are strong enough on their own but together almost impossible to destroy. Your child has been blessed by the gods. May you two have a long and happy marriage and be blessed with many more children together." He gave her a few vials of oil to rub on her belly as it grew to help with stretch marks and something to take so her feet and hands would not swell and bid them goodnight.

* * *

Still more to come.


	15. The Horror

The small folk and other commoners had all gathered at the Sept of Baelor since first light, the bells were chiming gravely in the distance, there was a dull roar all around The Red Keep.

Varys stood in a window overlooking the grounds of the red keep speaking to no one and everyone all at once, "I've always hated the bells. They ring for horror, a dead king, a city under siege, all manner of death."

Tyrion stepped up beside him and took a sip of win from his ever present chalice, "A wedding."

"Exactly. Horror."

"What has you two so contemplative this morning?" Ali asked walking up beside them. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned in the large stone window frame surveying the scene below. "We seem to have gathered quite a crowd." A grim look took over her features.

Tyrion kept his face expressionless. "The people have a taste for blood, Lannister blood and you're going to give it to them." Tyrion said to her.

She sensed he was challenging her, but why. "I didn't start this war Tyrion. I never asked to join it. And I certainly did not pass those sentences alone. If you wished leniency you could have asked. We would have listened to you."

"And miss all the fun? Certainly not!" Tyrion said with a salute. "Just remember my queen, heavy is the head that wears the crown. Every decision you make is felt throughout the kingdom. This is the first in a lifetime."

She studied him, she knew he was torn today. "That's why I chose you as my hand. To share the burden." She turned to Varys, "Lord Varys what would you have done?"

Varys thought for a moment before speaking. His voice was soft, as always, with a hint of compassion, "Well My Queen, I serve The Realm and those who rule it. Those who seek to destroy us need not be here long. They played The Game of Thrones, they knew the rules when they started." She nodded at him in quiet understanding.

They weren't there much longer before the rest of the group came for them, "Aliandra child it is time, come with us." Renley's voice was soft and kind.

"Excuse me gentlemen." Ali leaned off the stone window pane and walked over to her uncle. "It's time?"

"Tis." He turned to Margery who was holding something in her hands. "Margery may I?"

"Of course my King." She handed him the simple golden tiara studded with diamonds and rubies.

Renley placed it upon Ali's head and smiled, "For you my little queen."

"Thank you, my King uncle." She had been so distracted by the bells and the crowd that she noticed for the first time that he and Margery were wearing the crowns of House Baratheon, golden crowns with stags engraved on them and a fine set of antlers protruding from them, and Robb was wearing a plain golden coronet, it suited him. Jon wasn't crowned, technically because he and Ali weren't married yet he wasn't considered royalty, but his vestments were of the highest quality linens, like theirs, with silver buttons shined high, and a silver direwolf emblazoned on his black and grey doublet. She linked her arm with Jon's and fell in line with the rest. She whispered into his ear, "You look quite handsome my knight."

"And you look quite beautiful my queen." He whispered back.

Solemnly the group walked out to face the crowd that had gathered, it was a sea of bodies out there, they were crammed into the city covering every street wall to wall. Children sat upon their father's shoulders, young men hung off every wall, women pushed and shoved for space. As the group made it's way to the last portico and daylight met them, the bells stopped chiming and were replaced with the trumpet blare to signal their arrival, along with the roar of the crowd and their chant of "death, death, death," Ali stopped and jerked backward, she couldn't go out there, she couldn't go and let death be a show for others not knowing what caused them to get here, all the good men that died on the way, her brothers death, her father's death, Ned Stark, Robert. Death wasn't a sport, it was a horrible nightmare that she was perpetually trapped in. "I can't." She whispered to Jon. "I can't go watch people enjoy an execution." She'd killed men and had them executed for less, but never for a blood thirsty audience.

Jon turned to her, of course she'd pick now to freak out, "You have to, you have to see your justice through. It is the only way." He remembered the lessons his Lord father had taught him as a boy at Winterfell, it seemed so long ago but in reality the last lesson was a little less than a year ago.

She stood her ground shaking her head 'No.' "This is barbaric. People shouldn't cheer for death."

The Hound could see that this was not going to end well so he took some pity on the boy who was trying to negotiate with the queen, he walked up to Ali and placed a large hand on her shoulder, "My Queen. An execution began this war and only execution will seal it. If you are not present the people will not trust you the banners may lose confidence in your ability to rule. Come firefly, let us go see that justice is served."

Ali nodded her head in understanding and clenched Jon's arm tighter as they walked out onto the steps before them. The people of King's Landing wanted a show and by god they were going to get one.

Most of the day went by in a blurr, trumpets blared, names were called, sentences read. Then the blood came, with the blood came shouts and cheers. A few minor traitors were beheaded first, no one Ali even recognized, save for Pycell and she felt sorry for the old fool he thought he was doing the right thing and that the Lannisters would prevail in the end. With every cheer that erupted she could see Margery feeling more and more powerful and comfortable on her throne next to Renley. The people loved Margery already, she could tell, she had a kind face and a gentle way about her. When she had come into town yesterday there was almost a riot because she had brought bread and fruit with her and was handing it out to the starving poor. It was all enough to make her ill. She glanced over to Robb who looked like he wanted to do the beheading himself, but alas it was not proper. She sat back in her chair and waited, she knew when the people got sight of the Lannisters the gates of the seven hells would not be enough to hold them back, they may riot with joy over this. She was surrounded by men sworn to keep her safe but felt raw and open and did not like the feeling. Jon stood at her right, she glanced up at him every few minutes hoping to see kindness in his eyes but he only looked straight ahead, hands clasped in front of him, studying the crowd.

Finally it was time. The galloer brought Cersei forward to be executed, she no longer looked regal and beautiful and intimidating, she was dirty, her clothes were ragged and soiled, her hair was dirty and stringy. She was exposed as a traitor. The crowd before them erupted into a deafening roar of approval, they started cheering, some threw rotten fruit, "**DEATH, DEATH, DEATH!" **Their guards tightened around them, shielding them from the crowd should they storm the steps of the Great Sept. Ali would have been able to bear all that if not for what transpired, before stepping up to the gallows Cersei threw one last long look over her shoulder and locked eyes with Ali, in them she could see the pleading look of a mother begging for the lives of her children. The galloer pushed her forward and Ali couldn't watch, she got up and headed back for her quarters, once she crossed the portico she ran through every portico, doorway, garden, stairwell and hallway that would take her to her chambers. She knew the moment Cersei was executed because the crowd stopped chanting and started cheering. That just propelled her faster, her vision became blurry as a stream of tears came down her face, when she finally reached the royal apartments she was nearly out of breath. She slammed the door behind herself and ran to her bed chambers. She knew what she did was not proper and she would have people coming after her to answer for her actions soon but she did not care. Suddenly her chambers felt rather small, the air felt hot and sticky and she was nauseas. She ran to her balcony and hung her head over the balustrade, throwing up into the gardens below, and a guard as well, but she didn't care, today was not at all what she anticipated the guards could deal with a bit of vomit. She slid down the wall, pulled her knees into her chest buried her face in them and wept. What kind of world was she bringing a child into, what was to come of her cousins and Martayn? How was she to help rule this kingdom if she couldn't watch a simple execution of a terrible traitor?

Awhile later she could hear someone calling her name but didn't care who, she didn't move from her spot on the ground, hoping to stay hidden behind the open door and flowing curtains. "Ali, there you are." Jon came onto the balcony, he saw her sitting there crying. "Ali what's wrong?" She refused to look up at him or say anything, she just turned her head and looked out of the newel posts supporting the balcony toward the city. Jon knelt down beside her, concerned. "Please tell me what is wrong my queen and I will fix it."

She looked at him with her red rimmed eyes, took her crown off and angrily threw it across the balcony, it hit off the stone on the other side with a "clang" a few precious stones flew off in the process. "I'm no queen. A queen can see her justice through to the end." She wiped her face with her sleeve. "I was so looking forward to this day, for months I was savoring the idea of watching all of these people die for their crimes, crimes against the realm, crimes against the people, crimes against the weak and innocent, crimes against me! They're all dead, everything was supposed to be better, the monster has been slain. What did it change? Is one person who was unjustly killed alive because of today, where are my brothers, where is your father, where is my uncle Robert, are we one step closer to going home? Those people out there were about to riot in delight, none of them know what we went through to get here today, they'll never understand the responsibility we live with with each decision we make for them. It didn't change anything. Would they have cheered as loudly if it was us being executed? Will they one day if we are overthrown?"

Jon slunk down on the ground next to her as the weight of her words hit him full on. 'What had it changed?,' he thought grimly. "You are a good queen with a kind heart who has to do a hard job. The fact that you don't think bloodshed is a sport for the masses proves that. You rule with your heart as much as your head. You are a better ruler than Jeoffery ever would have been. Unfortunately today had to happen and we all know that." He took her hand in his. "Did you actually think killing those traitors would right so many wrongs?"

"Part of me did. I know it's stupid."

"No it's not, nothing you ever say or do is stupid." Jon insisted

She smiled at his words and continued, "I am fireborn, that's what I was taught that is the law in Dorne. If someone wrongs you then you right the wrong whatever way you have to. A pirate tries to take my ships, so I kill him and his crew. A merchant in Lys tries to steal from me so I cut off all of his trade and ruin him. And if I want a man dead for his crimes I kill him where he stands. I never knew that the emotional damage would never heal, no matter how many men we killed. Don't get me wrong, I bear no love or sympathy for those who paid for their crimes today but it didn't make me feel any better and it never will. I guess I had to learn that for myself. Vengeance doesn't cure all. Jon I want to go home. Take me home." She leaned her head on Jon's shoulder for comfort.

"Soon my love, soon we will go home." He rubbed her hand to comfort her.

"Are you okay with Dorne being your new home?" She asked.

He thought for a moment then smiled at her. "As long as I'm with you and our child anywhere is home."

She smiled back. "I never cried before I met you. I was hard and I prided myself on that. Now everything makes me cry. My men will begin think there's something wrong with me soon."

"Are you saying I've ruined you?" Jon asked with a smirk.

She nodded vigorously, "Very much so." She reached up and ran her thumb across the evening stubble that was starting to form along Jon's chin. "But you also saved me."

He reached over and cupped her cheek, "We saved each other."

"I'm glad I chose you for my king." She leaned over and kissed him full on the mouth. "Bar the door," She said against his lips.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Bar the door. I don't want to be interrupted."

Jon finally got the meaning and rant to bar the door while Ali followed him back into the bedchamber and stripped.

"Are you sure this is safe?" He asked, concerned for the safety of their child.

"Completely." She said taking off the last of her skirts and letting it drop to the floor.

Jon wasn't going to argue with a naked woman so he shucked his clothes off and joined her in bed. That afternoon they made mad passionate love like they were on a burning ship and it was their last time together and they did it over and over until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next day they started off for King's Landing to rejoin their families. Ali and Renely were sad to leave one another but knew they would see each other in a few months.

* * *

TBC

* * *

I know this was a short chapter but it's okay. Also many reviews are appreciated, thank you! Really I'm serious I need feedback!


	16. Baratheon

Special Thanks to KyraJane for the awesome banner she made me!

* * *

The whole of Winterfell was engulfed in excitement. They had received a raven saying that Robb and the rest of the riding party were riding North with Sansa, The Queen of Dorne and Jon. The King of The North and Lord of Winterfell was returning home. There was to be a great feast. Arya was the most excited and Catelyn was about to give her milk of the poppy just to get two minutes peace.

Arya was back tugging at Catelyn's skirts, while she was trying to make preparations for the feast with Maester Luwin telling servants where to move tables and benches and how many barrels of ale to bring up along with wine and what kind of food was to be prepared, "Mother is it true that The Queen has a sword named Phoenix and she has a ship in Dorne named Wind Dancer? People say she has an entire army of men at her command and that she is the most powerful woman in the South since Queen Nymeria! Is it true that she…"

Catelyn held a finger to Arya's lips quieting her for a moment, "Why don't you ask her all of those questions when she arrives with your brothers? For now can you help me by looking after Martayn and Rickon?"

Arya knew she was being dismissed but didn't fight Catelyn, "Yes mother." She ran off to play with the little children and eagerly await for the others to arrive home. She ran through the castle to find the boys but ran smack into Gendry instead.

"So did you ask her?" He asked expectantly. They snuck into a hidden hallway to talk.

She looked down at her feet and shuffled a bit before answering him. "Sorry. She cut me off. She's too busy preparing for the feast when everyone gets home."

"Why would they send me back to Winterfell with you? I'm no one important, just a bastard of the King's. Why do they want me?" A troubled look fell over his face.

"Well stop worrying. They'll be here soon then we'll find out." Arya poked him in the side then tore off down the hallway.

'So small yet such a pain in my ass,' he thought then took off after her.

* * *

Outside Winterfell:

The walls of Winterfell came into view as the riding party crested the last of the hills between them and the great castle. Robb stopped his horse and Jon rode up next to him and did the same.

"Finally brother. We're home. Have you ever seen anything so beautiful in all your life?" Robb asked Jon as they gazed upon their boyhood home. They both pulled their cloaks tighter around themselves as the winds ripped through the open field.

Jon studied the castle in the distance, "It looks different than I remember."

"You mean it looks inviting." Ali corrected as she rode up next to them, "No one in there is waiting to kill us." She had a heavy fur cloak on, heavier than either of theirs, over the new riding leathers she had commissioned for the trip. She had explained to Jon and Tyrion there was no way she was riding for a month in skirts and dresses, she'd rather be dead, so she and Shae had new leathers designed for her and her growing belly thankfully she was only a little bigger than she had been a month ago although she felt as heavy and clumsy as an aurach and now people could tell she was in fact with child. "It's colder here than I remember from my last trek north." She said as she eyed the castle in the distance.

Truth be told Ali's insistence on traveling in her choice of clothing and refusal to use a wheelcoach helped them to move faster on their journey. They still had many enemies and those on the King's Road who would do them harm and they needed to be able to move stealthily and quickly on their journey they needed to attract as little attention as possible.

"Summer has ended. Winter is upon us." Jon explained to her.

"This is only the beginning. It will get much colder." Robb added.

Her fur lined hood hid her face well. "You winters are much different than our winters in Dorne. Ours bring rain and wind but you can still live, yours bring frozen death."

This was the exact reason they had decided on three rulers. Robb understood the north, he understood the cold and ice, how that affected agriculture and their need for trade, and the needs of the people. Renley understood the middle lands, the Crownlands all the way to Casterly rock, he understood the terrain, the politics and the ways down there. Ali understood the needs of the people of the south in Dorne, she understood the heat, the sea, the men, their extended trade routes, their imports and exports and how to use those to help the people.

They rode forward wanting only to see their loved ones again.

* * *

When Robb's riding party entered the gates of Winterfell the yard was full of everyone from the castle. All lined up and dressed to receive The King of The North back from his battle for their freedom.

The riding party was still filing into the castle gates when Robb steadied his horse and dismounted with Grey Wind at his side. He strode over to his mother who was standing with his siblings while everyone else knelt before him. "Mother. It's good to be home," he whispered and grabbed his mother in a hug.

"My baby boy." She whispered quietly fighting back tears, "I worried I would never see you again."

Jon had dismounted his horse and was helping Ali off of hers, her footing was not as sure now that she carried extra weight and her belly was growing. She took her hood down and surveyed the yard around her, she knew right off which people were Starks just by the stories she had been told at the battle camps, she noticed the old master, then she saw the blonde locks of her little brother. He saw her at the same time and broke his bow and ran over to her.

"ALI!" He screamed in delight, "YOU CAME BACK, ALI!"

Everyone had begun to stand by now.

As soon as she saw him tear off toward her she knelt down to catch him, "My sweet boy!" She said as she caught him in her arms. "I have missed you so much!" She carefully stood up with him clinging to her as she buried her face in his curly blonde hair. "You have grown so big." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ali! I'm too big for that baby stuff!" The little boy exclaimed and wiped his cheek clean.

"No baby brother, you will never be too big for me." She started to walk with him toward the rest of the group, Sansa was being doted on by her mother and Robb and Jon getting hugs from all of their siblings. She could hear Arya Stark ask Jon where the 'Imp" was and him shushing her, apparently someone had told her that Tyrion would be joining them.

He rested his head on her shoulder, "Ali promise me you won't leave me again. No more adventures without me."

"I promise baby brother. This was my last great adventure." She closed her eyes for a moment and thought about all that meant.

The people started chanting for The King of The North and Ali just smiled, Sansa was laughing in delight and Catelyn looked on in delight.

"Ali Bran and Rickon are my friends and they have wolves like Jon. Can they come south to visit us soon? Please Ali!" Martayn asked expectantly.

"Yes baby brother, they are always welcome south with us at Sunspear and Water Garden." She would wait a night to explain her nad Jon's marriage, Tommen and Myrcells, and the new baby to him. She wanted him to feel secure with her again for at least one day.

Ali walked up to Catelyn, "Thank you Lady Stark for taking care of my brother. I could not have remained at war if not for you. It seems the boys enjoyed their time together."

"You took care of my son, I was merely returning the favor." Catelyn said with her kind motherly smile.

Martayn interrupted her, "Ali what's wrong with your stomach? It feels bigger." His legs were brushing against her growing belly.

Ali looked between him and Catelyn and blushed, "There is much to discuss before we return to Dorne little brother."

Catelyn covered her mouth in shock, "Are you?"

Ali smiled, "Very much and we're both very happy about it."

She did not know what to say, the Queen seemed happy to be with child and she knew it was Jon's. Catelyn shot a look Jon's way, she couldn't believe they had been so careless.

Before either woman could say another word to the other Ali spotted a dark haired, dark eyed boy of about seventeen milling around the edge of the crowd, something about the boy struck her as familiar but she did not know what. She walked over to Jon and wordlessly handed him Martayn and walked over to the boy. She had no idea that every eye in the yard was now on her instead of on Robb. When she got to the boy she noticed that he looked uncomfortable with her coming toward him. "My Queen." He said and offered her a slight bow.

She ignored it, instead focusing on his face, the sharpness of his cheek bones, the way his lips curved, his dark brown eyes that served to match his dark brown hair, his hard jaw line, the way he seemed to tower over her yet she knew instinctively he would never hurt her. She slid her index finger under his chin and tilted his face upward so she could see him better, then it happened she knew what it was, she was looking into the face of a ghost. "Quentyn." She whispered. He was the spitting image of her eldest brother Quentyn. Everyone in the yard was starining to hear what she was saying.

"Gendry your grace." He corrected her.

"You are a Baratheon," Was all she could say.

"Excuse me your grace? I'm a bastard." The boy was confused then again this was not the first confusing part of his trip.

"No Gendry. You are a Baratheon." Her voice was quiet but her words were serious. Finally realization struck him.

* * *

TBC


	17. The Feast part 1

The feast that night was one of the greatest Winterfell had ever hosted and for good reason, it's Lord son had returned a King and brought allies and friends with him along with the Stark girls who were previously held captive by the false King Jeoffery. Even Jon was honored at the feast, although Jon knew it was more Robb's doing than Lady Catelyn's, he didn't care he was just happy to be home with his siblings even if just for a little while.

The head table was filled with Robb's exalted guests, his war council, Queen Maretll, his Lady Mother, Bran who had served as Lord in Robb's absence, even Tyrion Lannister because he was Ali's hand and he had come to them to broker a deal to end the war originally, and of course his brother Jon was at his side. This feast was indeed different than the others Winterfell had held.

Ali looked around the room. It was filled to the brim with people, banners from all over the North come to pledge themselves to Robb as King and give their thanks for his safe return, also soldiers and others who had been present at the war and had survived or not been sent home yet. Ali had sent most of her soldiers and household guard back home already and was traveling with a smaller party, but all who were left were in attendance eating, drinking, dancing with the ladies that were in attendance. The tables were overflowing with meat and mead, wine, ale, meat pies, Venison, rabbit, stuffed chickens, duck, boar, salted fish, potatoes, corn, carrots, turnips, olives, breads, baked apples, honeyed biscuits, sweet cakes, various pies and cakes. Not all of it was from the castle kitchens, much came as offerings from their guests. She was pretty sure Martayn and Rickon had eaten themselves sick on fruit pies but she'd attend to that later. She could hear a hundred different conversations at once, men talking about their part in the war and what it had been like to see the King's Landing fall, the ones who weren't there just listened in amazement at what the others had seen and been through. All knew of Sansa Stark's slaying of King Jeoffery and the great battle in the throne room by now, Ali knew by tomorrow the story would be turned and twisted to suit many different needs but it didn't matter, they knew the truth. Many Lords of the land had come to the table and left gifts of appreciation and gratitude for the King and his council. A few men had left gifts specifically for Ali in thanks for her part in the war and the men she had sent to help free The North and the Realm of the Lannisters. She spied The Hound and Bronn talking across the room which was a good change from their usual dislike for one another, then again the could be threatening each other with death quietly she had no idea. The little children were running around the room playing games and stealing sweets. Arya and Sansa were sitting together at the table below theirs talking, which from what Ali was told was a rare occasion.

Every now and then the room would erupt into cheers of "The King of The North!" and "Winterfell!", the cheers would go on for a few minutes then die down. Around the third chorus Robb stood to address his people, the room fell into a hushed silence, "Thank you all for joining us this evening. This war was long and hard fought but the north did not fight it alone. I would be remiss to my allies if I did not acknowledge and thank them for their part in this war and ridding us of the false king Jeoffery. We could not have won without Queen Martell and her men as well!" The room, lead by Dornish soldiers, erupted into a loud chorus of "SUNSPEAR, SUNSPEAR, SUNSPEAR!", the cheers echoed off of the great stone walls of the hall until it became a deafening roar. Robb actually had to tell them to tone it down, partially because no one could hear themselves think and partially because he was afraid in all the revelry someone may lose their head and throw a punch.

Once they were done feasting and allowed to do as they pleased Tyrion walked over to Ali and asked her for a dance. In truth she had been a full head taller than him since she was nine but she would always be pleased to have a dance with her dear uncle. Once they were on the dance floor Tyrion and Ali chatted as they danced, aware of the many eyes in the room on them now. "Was it all you thought it would be?" He asked her.

"Was what all I thought it would be?" She asked him.

"The war defending the realm ensuring your people's freedom. Surely you had some expectations going in."

"I've heard the stories and the songs and trained my entire life but nothing can prepare you for war. If you could predict it then it wouldn't be called war now would it?"

"Very good dear niece." Tyrion seemed satisfied with her answer.

"And what about you? Was it all you expected?"

"Ahh you forget I've seen war before. I knew what was coming. I am a short man quick of wit, I don't belong on a battlefield. I belong right where I am, giving council to those above me." He gave her a knowing smile.

She chuckled at his joke. "Oh Tyrion. I'm glad I chose you for my hand."

"So am I!" He exclaimed. "I find the Tyrells annoying, and that Margery is too cloyingly sweet for words. We make a much better pair."

"That we do." She agreed, she couldn't disagree with his observations of the Tyrells, Loras was the only one she liked and that was because of Renley.

When the song ended they decided to dance to another. Once that had ended one of the northern Lords asked Ali to dance with him, she checked with Tyrion and he assured her that he had some important business to attend to, which meant drinking and making himself and Shae scarce, she shook her head as he walked away, maybe it was really up to the misfits and the outcasts to save this fucking realm from destroying itself. Once that song ended another lord, and another, and hedge knight, and lord's son after another came up to ask her to dance. It would probably be their last chance to dance with a queen for a long time. After about ten songs Ali's feet needed a break so she gave her courtesies as she had been taught from birth and scurried off to find Jon and get a few minutes rest. She found him back at the table with Robb drinking and laughing, they were probably a bit drunk by now. She plunked down in her seat next to them and complained at Jon, "Where were you? I thought I would never get off my feet. I think one of those Umbers broke my toe." She looked around the dias and saw that Bran was gone, Hodor must have brought him to bed. 'Poor boy', she thought to herself.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself. I thought it best not to disturb you." He chided her.

"I would much rather be dancing with you than anyone else."

He took her hand, "Well then let me show you."

She was about to complain that her feet hurt but she knew she asked for it, plus she saw mischief in his eyes so she figured she'd follow his cue. She let him lead her to the dance floor and spin and lift and twirl her about. Before she knew it they had danced their way through the crowd and were headed out the door of the great hall and toward the bailey. "What are we doing out here?" She asked as the cool air hit her face.

He dropped his hands to her hips and drew her closer. "I thought we could both use a break from all the merry making in there. Besides I wanted a few moments of quiet with My Queen."

She shook her head with a small smile and rested her forehead against his, "I am queen to many my love. Dorne foremost."

"Ahh but you're my queen. I just share you with the rest."

"Oh really?" She teased him.

"Yes really." He kissed her hungrily on the mouth, she noted he tasted like her favorite Dornish red wine.

"Ahh, young love. Gods how it makes me sick." A gravely voice called out from the shadows.

They separated quickly and searched for the speaker. "Celgane, show yourself!" Ali called out.

"As you wish Your Grace." Sandor Celgane slowly stepped out of the shadow he was standing in and showed himself, wearing black boiled leather, ringmailmail and a fur cloak, holding a flageon of wine.

She shook her head at his behavior, it was predictable and almost comical. "Skulking in the shadows Sandor? Where's your friend?"

"A dog doesn't have friends." He answered her simply in his usual way.

"Then where's Bronn? I don't want to be snuck up on again."

He bristled at the notion of Bronn being his friend. "I don't keep tabs on The Dwarf's employees, you know this."

She let out an exasperated breath, 'fucking guards', "Fine just don't kill each other."

He bowed his head in respect and answered her gently. "As you wish Your Grace." Then he started to head back to the feast. "What's wrong boy, no tongue?" He asked Jon suspiciously. Jon gave no reply, just glared at the burnt knight.

"Oh Celgane it's come to my attention that the rest of Jeoffery's King's Guard and many of The City Watch never made it to The King's Road or the ship headed to Eastwatch by the Sea and there's no sign of them in the dungeons under The Red Keep. Any idea what happened to them?" Ali asked in an innocent but knowing voice.

Celgane turned from Jon to her. "A dog protects his master at all costs." He turned and walked silently back to the feast.

Once Celgane was safely far away from them Jon spoke up. "What the hell was that about?"

"You do know that he hates you, right?"

"I'm quite aware that The Hound hates me. I've known since the night we invaded King's Landing. Will he ever not hate me?"

She shrugged her shoulders and kissed him on the forehead, "Maybe one day. You never know with the Celganes. But I can assure you that he won't kill you." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Oh you're so helpful." He said sarcastically as he kissed her back. "What was that bit about the missing soldiers and knights?"

"You heard him, a dog protects his master. The men who we can't find are probably the ones who Jeoffery set upon hurting your sister. Celgane killed them for their crimes."

Jon looked back at the retreating form of Sandor Celgane, maybe the giant gravely voiced guard wasn't so bad after all, he could hate Jon all he wanted as long as he protected his sister.


	18. The Feast Part 2

The Feast Part 2

The events of this chapter all take place during different parts of the feast. Not necessarily before or after one another, some take place at the same time, some obviously happen in sequential order.

* * *

Arya stood on a bench and peered around the great hall looking for Gendry, she had to know what was going on with him and The Martells because no one was telling her anything as usual. Didn't they realize she wasn't a baby anymore, she'd had men killed afterall! She scanned the entire hall thoroughly twice, 'eyes like a hawk' Syrio always said, and nothing. Gendry was a hard person to miss. She jumped down and went outside to look for him. She easily slipped through the crowd of merry makers and out to the bailey trying to remain as quiet and unseen as possible as to not rouse suspicion from any of her family, especially Sansa. The night air was much cooler than the air inside the great hall and it hit her skin quickly, sending a shiver up her spine, she wrapped her arms around her slim body and stuck to the shadows to remain out of sight as she sought out Gendry. She heard a few minor Lords discussing crop growth issues they were concerned with since the long winter was approaching once again, but they never saw her. She saw movement over near the armory so she quietly crept over there. When she got to the armory she saw Gendry slumped up against the wall drinking out of a wineskin. "So what did she say?" She said popping out of a shadow and scaring Gendry who thought he was alone.

"Where did you come from?" He demanded of her, shocked and scared by her. "Why do you sneak around like that? It's not lady like you know!"

"Well I'm not a lady, that's Sansa." She said stubbornly.

"How can someone so small be such a pain in my ass." He wondered aloud.

"I'm not small."

"Well you're smaller than me."

"Half the realm is smaller than you, you dumb bull. Now what did she say?"

"What did who say?" He knew who Arya was talking about but he was going to make her admit that she was snooping. He was still shocked at the sight of her cleaned up and wearing a dress.

She crossed her arms over her chest and stomped her foot impudently. "The Queen Martell. What did she say? Why are you hiding out from everyone?"

"Whatever you've heard is true."

"So you're a noble." Arya's features softened as understanding began to seep in.

"I'm a noble. King Robert and Queen Cersei are my parents, were my parents. I am a Baratheon, prince of The Realm and next in line for the Iron Throne should I choose to sit upon it." His voice was flat and emotionless and he took another drink from his wineskin. "Oh and Ali Martell is my cousin, who helped order my mother's death, which was the least shocking part of my day."

Even Arya was having trouble digesting the news Gendry had just given her, and what it meant given her knowledge of the war, The Lannisters, The Baratheons and the Martells. "That means technically you're king. Are you going to take the throne from Renley? Are you going to live with The Martells and your other siblings? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I really don't know Arya. I don't even know if my real name is Gendry or one that my fake mother gave to me. But I do know that my family didn't want me before so why the hell should I care about them now!" He slammed his fist against the wall and immediately regretted that decision. "Life was easier when I was Gendry the bastard boy." He took a swig from his wineskin.

"You don't know what happened before you stupid bull! Why don't you talk to your cousin more before deciding to cast the rest of them out and give up your birthright! It's because of her and your uncle Tyrion that we got here safe in the first place!" Arya scolded him.

"I guess I could talk to her more before making any decisions. I have a few more days before Oberyn Martell arrives to take everyone back to Sunspear anyway."

"Oberyn Martell, The Red Viper is coming here?" Arya asked shocked and surprised since she hadn't heard any rumors of this in her snooping.

"It's the only way for The Queen to travel safely since she's with child and all, that's what your brothers said at least."

"Who all is he taking back with him?"

"The Queen, The Prince, your brother. You know since they'll be married and all. The rest of their army too I suppose."

Suddenly it hit Arya, Gendry was most likely leaving and Jon was leaving, and Sunspear was much farther away than the wall. It would be years before she saw him again. She turned and fled to the Godswood.

* * *

Robb was making his way through the Great Hall talking to his Lords and enjoying conversing with them and hearing their stories about what they had experienced while he was away at war. He saw the imposing figure of Sandor Celgane lingering in the corner drinking a mug of ale and made his way over to him.

"Your Grace." Celgane said in his low gravely voice and took another swig of his ale.

"Celgane may I have a word with you, in private?" Robb motioned toward the hallway.

Celgane fought the urge to roll his eyes, "Of course Your Grace."

Once they were safely in the privacy of the hallway Robb spoke to Celgane earnestly. "I want to thank you for all you've done for my sister. Without you protecting her I don't know what would have befallen her in King's Landing. I know you feel some sort of duty or affinity towards Sansa and I thank you for that as well but if you want to be released from your duty I will allow it. Winterfell is not like King's Landing, you will probably find it boring and grow restless. I do not need bored guards in the castle that invites trouble."

Celgane looked at him with a hard expression and spoke in his low gravely voice, now lower with anger. "Starks. Stupid Starks. I'm not here for my own amusement, I'm here to serve your sister. Your sister was left in King's Landing and used as a play thing for that little shit King to toy with and abuse! She has more brains and courage than the lot of you put together! You fought with an army, she fought alone. She is worth ten of any of you. I promised myself that if the little bird lived I'd spend the rest of my life protecting her from the rest of the world and the stupidity of men." By the time Celgane stopped talking his nostrils were flaring in anger.

Robb swallowed the fear rising in his throat, "What about your brother? The Mountain was never found or captured. He is still a real threat to us all."

Celgane rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, "My brother knows where to find me, and he will not be leaving alive if he comes calling." He turned and strode off back toward the festivities.

* * *

For the first time in what seemed like years Aliandra found herself alone, no Martayn, no Jon, no Robb, no sansa or Tyrion, or Celgane or Bronn, no soldiers fighting for her or courtiers bidding her favor. The feast was still going on in the great hall, she could hear laughing and music wafting out into the bailey and bringing life to the night, but she didn't care because she was enjoying the peace. She savored the moment alone in the castle gates with her thoughts and her child in her womb. She looked to the moon glowing brightly over the land, the same one she had seen nightly in battle, the same one they saw in Dorne, the same one that would guide them home to safe harbor, the same moon her mother, father and brothers would no longer see. 'Mother and father,' she thought sadly as she rubbed her growing stomach and felt the child inside kick, she missed her parents now more than ever. She walked a bit, wandering really, with no direction in mind as she thought. She had done a good enough job with Martayn thus far, but now she was worried that she had gotten in way over head taking on her cousins and having her own child. Everything she did with Martayn was something she remembered her parents doing or had someone helping her a bit along the way. Now she was truly in charge, more than before and that scared her. The thought of ruling scared her in a whole other way. She walked a bit more and found the small sept that had been built for Lady Stark. When she entered the small sacred room she immediately noticed that the majority of candles that were lit were in front of the figures of the Warrior and the Crone, not surprising given the recent events. She walked over to the table in the middle and took a wooden candle lighting stick off of it and light it off of a candle. She knelt in front of the figure of the warrior and lit a candle and prayed, "Thank you for providing us with guidance throughout this war. Thank you for protecting us as well as you did. Thank you for sending me to Jon and guiding him safely back to me after each battle. Please guide the fallen safely into the afterlife." Next she went to the figure of the mother, smiling down on her, she lit a candle and knelt in front of her, "You have my mother, you took her before she was able to teach me some of the most important life lessons. I have come to you many times over the years for guidance and support and I come to you again. Please guide and protect my child and myself. Please protect and watch over us during birth, I know it is not an easy task and an almost unavoidable one but I feel alone and scared for myself and my child, I have not voiced this concern to anyone before now. I do not want to die as my mother did. I can't leave them, not now." Next she knelt in front of The Crone and lit a candle, "I need your help most of all. I was not meant to rule a kingdom, I was meant to rule a ship. This was thrust upon me by chance not birth. I do not have the answers they want and need. Help me to see people for who they are and not who I want them to be, don't let me commit Robert's follies. I need your guidance to be a wife, mother, sister, guardian and Queen I can not do it alone. Make me strong and wise and able like my father, and his father before him." She stood and turned to leave, but before doing so she lit a candle in front of The Stranger and spoke simply, "You know why." Then she blew out her stick and left the sept.

* * *

When Ali finally meandered back to the bailey she was met by a mob of people, including Martayn and Rickon who should have been in bed hours ago. "Where have you been? We need your help, we thought something happened to you, we've been worried." Catelyn ran up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders near tears, she was upset about something.

"I…I needed some quiet, I just went for a walk. I did not know it was wrong I'm sorry." Ali was confused and tried to look to the others for help but had a hard time seeing their faces in the darkness.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Robb assured her. "We are looking for Arya. She seems to have run off."

"I haven't seen her for hours. I…I thought she went to bed. Who was she with last?"

Everyone turned accusing eyes toward Gendry who was standing toward the back of the group shuffling his feet trying to go unnoticed. "I saw her last we think. She ran off toward the woods, I had no idea she would stay out there this late."

"Why don't we split up and find her? We can make groups and take torches to make it easier." Ali suggested.

"That is a good idea. Everyone get torches and meet back here in one hour." Robb ordered the group.

Ali turned to Martayn, "I want you to go to sleep. It is far too late for you to be awake."

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at her in stubborn defiance, "No, I want to help find Arya! She's my friend!"

She scrubbed her hands over her face in frustration and exhaustion, "Fine! But you have to listen to the adults."

"Okay. Can I hold a torch?"

"Absolutely not. Let's go."

The groups broke up and went to search for Arya in the Godswood and the Wolf's wood.

An hour later they all reconvened n the middle of the bailey, which was much better lit because of all the torches people were carrying. Ali's party hadn't found her, so she hoped another party had. Her party was also the last back because they had the smallest child with them and a pregnant woman. By the time they arrived Arya was back and getting a good talking to from Lady Stark. "Arya do you have any idea how worried we all were."

"I'm sorry really I am. I was just mad."

"What had you so upset that you felt the need to run away and frighten me half to death?" Catelyn implored her.

"It's all her fault!" Arya yelled as she pointed an accusatory finger at Ali. "She came here and ruined everything!"

"Arya you take that back!" Sansa warned. "Stop being horrible. You're ruining everything." Sansa was about to start crying. "Please stop!"

"No I won't do it! She stole Jon from us and now she's going to steal Gendry. Everyone I love leaves. I hate the Martells just as much as I hate the Lannisters. I want her to leave!" Arya was crying as she railed against Ali, "Gendry is my friend you stupid queen, he's the nicest person I know, your stupid family is not good enough for him! I HATE YOU!"

Martayn jumped in before any of the adults could, "You take that back, you can't talk about my Ali that way you stupid!" He picked up a pile of snow and mud and threw it at Arya, hitting her in the face.

"Hey be nice to my sister!" Little Rickon piped up and threw a pile of snow and mud at Martayn hitting him in the chest and dirtying his clothes.

The little children were yelling at each other and throwing mud piles, splattering everyone in the process, the adults were trying to yell over them and just adding to the melee. Tyrion took a lot of mud to the clothes and face.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sandor Celgane yelled over the crowd. When they did he looked at all of their shocked faces, "Damn nobles," he mumbled then walked off.

"I still hate you. I hate you for marrying my brother and I hate your baby! I wish you had died!" Arya said to Ali with a glare, then she threw a pile of mud at her.

"Arya that's enough!" Jon finally snapped at her, "You apologize to her now! I mean it!"

"No!" She defied her brother.

Robb took Arya by the arm and dragged her along behind him into the castle before handing her off to a handmaiden to clean up and send to bed for the night.

"You're having a baby?" Martayn asked his sister, stunned and hurt. "You didn't tell me, YOU LIED ALI! THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES!"

Ali was too tired to fight with him let alone explain exceptions to the rules. Her voice was weary as she spoke, "Martayn please I didn't mean to…" She was cut off when Martayn ran at her full force and shoved her in the stomach causing her to lose her balance and fall backward in the mud, luckily she was able to brace herself by placing her arms behind her in time.

Then he threw a handful of mud and hit her in the side of the head, "I HATE YOU!" Martayn turned and ran to the castle before anyone could catch him.

Ali sat quietly on the ground for a moment letting the past few minutes sink in as she squeezed mud between her fingers. Jon squatted down next to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Let him be." Her voice cracked as she spoke and he noticed a fine line of tears on her cheeks. "It is always nice to know you're hated by everyone."

Jon scooped her up and took her to their chambers and had had Bethanna draw a bath for her hoping a warm quiet bath and washing off the mud and the rest of the day would make her feel better.

He went to Martayn's room where the little boy had already been quickly bathed and was sitting cross legged on his bed pouting waiting for Jon or Ali to come in and talk to him.

Jon walked in and sat on the bed next to Martayn who was pretending not to notice him. "What you did to your sister was not nice. You hurt her. You made your sister cry."

"She lied to me. That is against the rules!" The little boy insisted. His voice raising as he spoke.

Jon kept his voice low and soft so Martayn wouldn't get more upset. "I understand, and I'm sure it hurt your feelings that she lied to you. Ali never wanted to hurt your feelings though. She wanted one last special day with you before she told you and everything changed. We both agreed to tell you tomorrow."

"I won't be the baby anymore. She won't love me the same." Martayn looked at Jon with unsure eyes.

"Martayn I promise she will love you just the same. We both will. Everyone will."

Martayn thought on that for a moment. "I'm glad you two are getting married. You treat me like my brothers did. I miss them a lot. I love Ali but she's not a boy."

Jon smiled and ruffled Martayn's hair. "I'm glad too. Hey guess what."

"What?"

"Your cousins are coming to live with us as well."

"Which ones? We have a lot of cousins." Martayn asked as he yawned and started to crawl up toward his pillow. Jon stood up to tuck him in.

"Tommen and Myrcella. They will be there when we arrive home."

"Good. Ali always said they were nice." Martayn fought sleep long enough to finish talking to Jon, "Tell Ali I love her and I'm sorry and I never meant to hurt her or the baby."

"Don't worry, I will. She is taking a bath right now." Jon gave the little boy a kiss on the forehead and left him to his dreams.

"This is going to be the best adventure." Was the last thing Martayn said before letting sleep claim him.

On his way back to chambers Jon ran into Robb. "How is Arya?" He asked his brother.

"Mad as a hornet and wild as a squirrel. She is mad. She also seems to have learned some new words in her time away from home. I would leave her alone for the evening. My mother will talk to her tomorrow and make her apologize to Aliandra. How's Martayn."

"I think he was just over-tired and missed his sister. He was upset with her for breaking the rules but I calmed him down."

"How is she? Sansa said that he pushed her down."

"He did. I left her to take a bath and calm down. She said she felt fine she was just upset about what happened."

The brothers bid each other good night and headed in their separate directions.

When Jon reached the chambers he was sharing with Ali, which were not his normal ones, he paused for a second before pushing the door open. When he entered the room he immediately noticed that the torches had been extinguished and the only light in the room was coming form the fireplace and candles that had been lit. When he looked down he found Ali's dress that she had apparently cut off her body in haste and tossed on the floor, he idly wondered how much money she spent yearly on dresses since this was not the first one he had seen meet that fate. He found her laying in the bronze tub with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face, all the mud had been washed away, so she was just relaxing and enjoying the quiet.

"Feeling better?" He asked as he walked up and sat beside the tub.

"Umhm." She answered with a smile on her lips.

"What has you so happy?" He asked. "When I left you were crying.

"Here, feel." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach where their baby was kicking. "He's been doing it all day. He's happy."

Jon was happy and confused, "Why do you keep saying he?"

"Women in my family have been having first born sons for centuries. I know he's a boy, I can feel it."

"Does he kick like that all the time?" Jon was amazed at what he was feeling.

"I used to feel him moving in there and kicking once in awhile, he's been more active lately. Today he really started this though."

Jon smiled, that was his child kicking in there. "Martayn says he's sorry and that he loves you and that he is glad we are getting married."

Her eyes stayed closed and she laid her head back, "I know he is. He is only a little boy. This is a lot of change for him. I will talk to him tomorrow."

Out of nowhere Jon felt he had to tell her, "You are so beautiful. I am lucky to share you with the people of Dorne. I love you."

Ali opened her eyes and smiled at him, "I love you too Jon snow."

Without a word Jon picked Ali up out of the tub and carried her to the bed then found a robe for her to wear to dry off. He found a towel and helped dry her from nose to toes. After he finished she took the robe off and slipped under the covers, naked, where he met her and they fell asleep in each others arms, both bone weary from their travels.

* * *

Read and review please.


	19. The Little Blonde Boy

I think you'll like the way this section winds up, enjoy.

* * *

The next day the energy in the castle was strange due to the events of the night before. Arya was under strict orders from her mother, brothers, sister and even Gendry to apologize to Aliandra as soon as she saw her, so naturally she was avoiding all group activity where she may run into the queen. Ali knew that things were still very unsettled in the Stark home and chose not to add to the stresses placed upon Lady Catelyn, instead she chose to break her fast with Martayn in her chambers and spend the morning there with him giving him the special attention he needed and deserved. He spent most of his time begging her or a pet wolf, and she kept telling him in no uncertain terms absolutely not, truthfully she had missed his obsessiveness about the creatures in their time apart, but they weren't getting a wolf Ghost was enough. Jon tried to assure her that this was not needed, she was invited to breakfast with them, and that she was being silly but she would not hear of it, he was free to do as he pleased. Everything was quiet and uneventful until Ali remembered she had promised to work with Sansa that afternoon and set off to find her.

Ali was walking down the hall wearing the last of her leathers that still fit her and looked somewhat presentable when she heard a small voice coming from the other end of the hall. She could almost make out the words coming from the tiny voice but not quite plus the words she thought she heard were out of place for Winterfell, she could however tell the voice and footsteps were getting closer so she ducked into an alcove and hid there until the speaker revealed themselves. She was not surprised to see Arya Stark walk toward her, she was however surprised at what the young northern girl was saying as she idly flipped a large gold coin in the air, "Valar Marghulis," she was repeating it over and over like a mantra. Aliandra doubted the girl had any idea what she was saying.

As Arya walked toward Ali she swiftly stepped out of the alcove and stole the coin out of mid-air eliciting an annoyed sounding, "Hey that's mine," from Arya who spoke before she looked up. "Oh sorry," Arya said sheepishly when she saw it was Aliandra. "How did you sneak up on me?" She asked, forgetting momentarily the events she caused last night.

Ali smiled down at the young girl, "You're not the only girl in the seven kingdoms to have a dancing master Arya Stark."

"You?"

"It's quite common in Dorne for girls to learn to fight alongside their brothers. We are trained in many styles of combat. Tell me where did you get this coin?" Ali asked Arya. "And who taught you the phrase 'Valar Marghulis?'" Ali knew no one in Winterfell knew those words.

"Why should I tell you?" Arya asked defiantly, no one was allowed to know about Jaquen that was her secret.

Ali cocked an eyebrow, "If you don't tell me I will just have to give this coin to your Lady mother and let her deal with you." Then she palmed the coin.

Arya bit her lip as she thought for a moment, she knew she was stuck, "Alright, alright I'll tell you. Just please don't tell my mother or anyone else. They won't believe you anyway." Arya bluffed but she needed to get that coin back.

Ali smirked, she liked this little girl's spunk. "You would be surprised what people would believe coming from a queen."

She knew Ali was right so she grabbed Ali's hand and ducked into the alcove with her. "A friend gave it to me." Arya whispered.

"A friend?" Ali looked at the coin suspiciously. "Do you know what this coin is?"

"Yes. He said if I ever needed him again to find a Braavosi and tell him 'Valar Marghulis' and he would come to help me."

Ali was stunned at the overly simplified version of Arya's story, she knew the girl was lying to her about something. Aliandra poked her head out of the alcove for a moment and looked around to make sure they were still alone, they were but she still spoke in a hushed tone, "Arya this is the calling card of The Faceless Men. Are you telling me you are friends with a Faceless Man? Do you know the kind of debt a man must owe a person to give them one of these coins, these are not common coppers Arya." She held the coin up to emphasize her point, "It is told that each Man receives one of these coins upon his induction into the order. When a Faceless Man gives this coin to someone it is not simply to ask a favor or to come calling, it signifies that he is indebted to the recipient for life. So I will ask you again, how did you come upon this coin? Think carefully before trying to lie to me again."

Arya thought for a moment, clearly Ali knew more than the others and could easily get her into trouble so maybe if she told her the truth she would spare her. Truthfully she was surprised the young queen was still talking to her after last night so maybe she wasn't so bad. "A Faceless Man gave it to me. I saved his life, well him and two others, he said I owed a debt to the red god and let me name three people to have killed at Harrenhall. So I did. He helped us escape. Before he left us he gave me that coin and said if I ever needed him to find a Braavosi and say 'Valar Marghulis' and he would come help me, I saw him change his face. I had no idea it meant so much."

Ali was stunned at the story Arya had just told her, "You had men killed? Does your mother know about this, do your brothers know about this?"

Arya shook her head 'no', "No, no one knows and they never can. You are the only person who knows, and it has to stay that way, please." Arya pleaded with Ali hoping she would be one of the more understanding adults. Ali nodded in agreement, but she still had a serious look on her face. "The men who were killed deserved to die anyway, they were bad men, they hurt innocent people. It would not have been any different than if Robb or Jon killed them in battle." Arya was sure of her actions.

Ali agreed with her there but she still had a few questions for the little Stark, "You're telling me that a faceless man needed saving?"

"He was a prisoner and chained in a cart and it was set on fire the night we were attacked by the Lannister army on our way to the wall. He would have burned alive."

Ali would need time to process that part but she pressed on. "Arya answer me a question. You have seen the work of The Faceless Men. Do you think he was there because he was caught or because he needed to be there? Do you believe there is any possibility he was he was sent on that journey up The King's Road disguised as a prisoner?"

Arya thought on that for a moment, "Are you telling me that he was on The King's Road on purpose?"

"I can't say. But I can tell you that The Faceless Men make no mistakes and are never caught that is why they cost so much to hire. You made yourself a very good friend."

Arya was not sure, "I had a Braavosi dancing teacher. Maybe they were friends."

Ali shrugged. "Maybe." Aliandra handed Arya back her coin. "Here, in case you ever need your friend."

Arya looked at the coin and studied it briefly before stuffing it in her pocket. "Do you know what it means?"

"What, what means?"

"Valar Marghulis. What does it mean?"

Aliandra had spent time all over Essos in her travels, she was familiar with Lorath and Braavos, she knew enough of the old Valyrian tongue to get around easily enough. "It means all men must die."

Arya looked at her for a moment, realizing she was not joking, "Oh."

"The Faceless Men are not wet nurses Arya. They are mercenaries, highly skilled ones at that, they kill for money and they do not discriminate as to whom their victims are."

Arya didn't care what anyone said, Jaquen was different, he was nice to her when not many people were. Arya looked down at her feet, suddenly embarrassed, Ali took the time to be kind to her after she had been so awful. "I am sorry for what I said and did to you last night. It was improper and un-lady like. I am happy you will be a part of our family soon."

'Oh so now Jon is good enough to be part of Catelyn's family, now that he is marrying a queen,' Ali thought ruefully. "I forgive you Arya. I would be upset if one of my brothers were getting married as well."

Arya gave her a smile and a quick hug and ran off to find Hot Pie who was now working in the castle kitchens.

* * *

Ali and Sansa had been secretly working on Sansa's bow work all throughout their journey back to Winterfell, Sansa's goal was to be proficient enough at archery to work on it alone after Ali left and use it to defend herself if need be. She was too embarrassed to ask her brothers for help since she had made such a fuss for so many years about it not being proper for ladies to do such things but she wished to be able to surprise them with it one day. Ali didn't mind working with the girl, she rather enjoyed it, plus she was progressing well she really had a desire to do well at it so she put her all into working the bow. Today's lesson had gone quite well, Sansa had been more consistent about hitting the target in the same place multiple times in a row. Sansa insisted they practice in the woods though away from prying eyes so she would not be subject to the judgment of others. After their lesson Ali was walking through the bailey and ran into Tyrion.

"Your presence was missed this morning Your Grace." Tyrion said as he walked up next to her.

"I had family obligations." She answered him back.

"I trust you are well after last night." He questioned her. "We all worried for your health."

"I am well, thank you for asking."

"Good. We can't have you injured."

"Tyrion cut the formalities and tell me what you want." Ali said sharply, she was not up for inquiries today.

Tyrion nodded toward the armory where Gendry was working with Mikken and pounding out a broadsword. "We still have to settle the Gendry situation."

"He's a person not a situation Tyrion. You of all people should know better." Ali snapped at him, truthfully she had no clue how to deal with Gendry.

"I beg your pardon your grace. You are getting good at this." He chided her.

She just raised an eyebrow in amusement. Ali and Tyrion walked over to the armory to try and talk to Gendry. Ali hopped up on the counter and sat there quietly watching Gendry pound out a sword, and simultaneously pounding out all of his anger and aggression at the truth of his life. "That's going to be a nice weapon," Ali said as he tempered the steel in a bucket of ice water. "Who are you making it for?"

Gendry looked up at her through his sweaty bangs, "Dunno, Haven't decided yet."

"Are you planning to use it on someone?" She asked.

"Dunno, haven't decided yet." He answered without thinking as he looked down at his work.

"The way you swing a hammer it reminds me of someone." Tyrion said cryptically, sharing a look with Aliandra.

Gendry looked over at him annoyed, "I'm not one of you. I'll never be one of you so stop trying to make me one of you."

"Ahh, that's where you would be wrong young Gendry. You have not a clue what you are or who you could be. We can give you that chance." Tyrion corrected him.

"Maybe I'm happy being a smith's apprentice." Gendry went back to his work. "Maybe I'm the one who won out in the end. I don't have the obligations the rest of you have. Besides from the looks of things the realm isn't short of rulers, 'sides nobles seem to die pretty early these days. Why would I want to be one? I like my head on my shoulders."

Ali yelled over the pounding. "Gendry you have the right, by birth, to know what was taken from you. You have the right to know your siblings. You have the right to know our family."

He stopped hammering. "You mean the ones who haven't killed each other yet? How do I know you won't kill me?"

Ali held her hands up in surrender. "That's fair, I deserved that. We never knew you existed, you were taken from us just as much as we were taken from you. We lost just as much as you did and we want to know you. We will spend our lives righting their wrongs."

Gendry turned to Tyrion, "And you Lord Tyrion. What do you say about all of this?"

Tyrion widened his eyes in mock surprise. "Oh I live in fear everyday that she's going to kill me, she is southron after all. Much less civilized than us Lannisters." He puffed his chest up as he spoke.

Ali kicked her leg out at Tryion but missed his shoulder by a hair, but she did chastise him, "Tyrion!," through gritted teeth. "Please excuse our dear uncle, years of drinking and whoring have taken their toll on his sensibilities. He forgets that the Lannister name is far past tarnished."

Tyrion scoffed, "Lies, I'm still the smartest Lannister."

"Of a severely dwindling herd."

Gendry fought a smile but lost, "I've met a lot of high borns, even made armor for the royal family. You two are nothing like other high borns."

"How do you think we managed to win this war dear boy? We're smarter than our contemporaries." Tyrion said half joking, "Plus we're better looking and richer."

Ali nodded in agreement, "He speaks it true. And you are one of us."

Gendry just went back to his work without a word. He really had a lot to think about in the next few days.

* * *

Later, just before evening Rickon and Martayn who had been playing in the came back from the woods quite proud of themselves.

Osha who had been carrying potatoes from the storage cellars to the kitchens saw the little boys with a bundle and dropped her load and set off in search for help. She found Robb and Jon first. "My Lords." She bowed before launching into her story. "There is trouble in the bailey."

"What kind of trouble?" Robb asked suspiciously, he didn't fully trust Osha after all she was still a wildling but there was also the issue of The Greyjoy's among others wanting them dead.

"The little lords, they didn't mean to I'm sure of it, they're good boys." She stumbled over her words as she tried to explain herself. She really loved the little boys and did not want to see any harm come to them.

"Out with it Osha." Robb urged her on.

"They brought a wolf back here Your Grace. A young pup, his mum will be after him I'm sure of it."

"A wolf?" Robb asked shocked. "Are you sure?"

"I may not be as educated as you but I know what a wolf looks like!"

"Okay fine, where are they now?" Robb asked exasperated, he was going to kill his little brother if his mother didn't first.

She pointed behind her. "Out in the bailey your grace."

Jon and Robb exchanged knowing looks, "I'll go find Ali and your mother, you go find the boys and we will meet you outside." Jon took off down the hall to find the women.

Robb and Osha went back outside to get the boys. When they got out to the bailey the boys were nowhere to be found, but they heard screams coming from the kitchens and saw cooks and pot women come screaming out of the castle. "The kitchens." Robb said and then they took off that way. By the time Robb and Osha got to the kitchens the boys were back outside happily laughing with their new "pet", they had also managed to steal a handful of corn cakes, a roast duck, and a baked potato presumably for it to eat. The kitchen staff were all huddled against the far wall of the Bailey away from the wolf pup. "What in the world do you two think you are doing!" Robb hollered at them.

"Isn't he brilliant Robb? We found him in the woods." Martayn said happily as he ran up to meet his oldest brother, completely unaware of the amount of trouble he was currently in or the gravity of the situation.

"What possessed you two to do this?" Robb asked gesturing to the helpless wolf pup that Martayn was clutching to his chest. "Martayn Ali said no!"

"Ali said no Direwolf, she never said I couldn't have a regular wolf." Martayn seemed to think he had somehow outsmarted his sister and this meant he would not be in trouble.

"Somethin' tells me this won't be pleasin' the queen much more." Osha said off handedly.

Robb ignored her remark because it wasn't wrong, just ill placed. Martayn and Rickon were still oblivious to the situation and went on chattering about the wolf. "We named him Snow Dog," Martayn announced happily. "He and Ghost will be brothers like you and Jon."

Robb knelt down next to the boys, "No Martayn he won't. He needs to be returned to his pack so he can grow up with them. He will die here."

"No he's mine!" He clutched the pup tighter to his chest and the two ran away out into the Bailey.

Jon and Ali ran up to Robb and Osha. Jon had filled her in on what he knew along the way. "What happened? What's going on here?" Ali asked worried and a bit out of breath. "Where are the boys? Especially the little blonde one!" She was mad and had had it with Martayn's insolence lately, her face had anger and worry written all over it, she was unconsciously rubbing her belly where her son was kicking. She was annoyed and she was going to make him listen even if it killed the both of them.

Jon was concerned for her, they had a long journey to get here and she was pregnant he did not want her to tax her body doing anything stressful or dangerous and he knew how she could be. "Ali please slow down and think before you do anything, this is not just about you anymore. In fact just let me deal with Martayn, it will serve as good practice for the future." He couldn't let her put herself in danger, that was his job but he couldn't say that to her or she'd go out and get herself slashed to bits like a good Martell.

"The Lord Snow is right my queen," Osha tried to help.

Ali felt helpless, she wasn't used to people telling her she couldn't do things and she wasn't used to them being right. She did not like feeling helpless, it was not her way. She looked between the three faces searching for answers, "I..." She was cut off by a shriek and angry barking coming from the yard.

When they turned to the yard they saw the one thing they had hoped to avoid, the wolf mother had come for her pup and had the boys in her sights and she didn't come alone. The group screamed for the boys and tore off toward the other side of the bailey hoping to get there in time...


	20. Home

Thank you all for your support. Please continue to read and review.

* * *

Ali was infuriated with her brother, he had willfully disobeyed her and brought danger within the castle gates. He may have been a little boy but he was going to be a dead little boy when she was done with him. "Martayn what have you done!" She yelled at him. "I am not pleased!"

"Ali I'm scared." Martayn was trembling with fear as he clutched the pup to his chest. "Ali do something. Please. Fix it." He pleaded with his older sister as the wolves closed in around them. "Please, I'm sorry."

No one in the bailey spoke, the staff that was out there was either silently praying, crying or both, somewhere on the outskirts Hodor was chanting 'Hodor, Hodor, Hodor, Hodor," over and over in his soft childlike voice, the Starks, Jon, Ali and the little boys were trying to figure out what to do.

Ali's heart raced in her chest, she feared the worst, she began to take deep breaths to steady herself and keep from doing anything rash. She felt little, scared and helpless like a small child for the first time in a long time. She wanted her father, father would know what to do, father always knew what to do. Martayn wouldn't have done something so reckless if father was here. But father was dead and it was up to her to deal with this, it was up to her from now on. "..." She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out, she had no answers.

"ALI!" Martayn screamed as the she wolf crept closer. The little wolf pup he was holding started to cry for his mother.

ALi didn't respond, she was stuck in place gaping like a fish out of water.

Jon realized Ali was paralyzed with fear for the moment, "Martayn put the wolf down slowly and I want both of you back up slowly. Be quiet about it."

The boys did as they were told. The she wolf stood over her pup and started barking and snarling at the boys who started crying and screaming in fear and clutching one another for comfort, while they screamed to their siblings for help. The boys cries of "Help" and "Please" could be heard just above all the snarling and barking from the beasts around them.

Suddenly and without warning Ali broke free from whatever had hold over her and she grabbed Longclaw out of Jon's sheath and started charging forward toward the she wolf, sword in hand and ready to kill.

"Ali, what the, Ali wait, Aliandra STOP!" Jon called behind her but she was in her own world and didn't hear him. He ran after her and grabbed her trying to not hurt her, he had sworn to himself long ago that he would never hurt her, but he needed to stop her from getting anyone killed, including herself. She fought him hard, smashing her elbows into his ribs and rabbit kicking him in the shins and smashing her head into his nose thus breaking it, leaving him with terrible bruises and welts but he held onto her and refused to let go, trapping her arms at her sides while trying not to hurt her or their child. "Ali stop! This is madness! Some body is going to get killed!"

"I don't care! I have a duty as a Martell to protect my brother!" She wriggled free and spun around on Jon raising the sword high above her head, ready to strike anyone who stood in her way. What Jon saw before him shocked him, her eyes were black the fireborn in her had taken over! "I have to kill that wolf!"

Jon held his hands up in surrender. "Ali stop. Think this through."

Before anyone could move Shaggydog, Ghost and Grey Wind came running out of the shadows past the humans and into the bailey growling and snapping their jaws at the intruding wolves. Grey Wind and Shaggydog intimidated the pack with their loud snarls and growls as they ran toward the outskirts of the bailey and ran them off chasing them out to the woods, Ghost silently crept up to the she wolf and intimidated her with his stoic nature and red eyes. The she wolf understood Ghost's body language and backed away from the boys and snatched her pup in her jaws before running to meet up with her pack.

"Martayn, Rickon come here right now!" Robb called to the boys. "You both are in so much trouble. I cannot even describe it right now!" He was furious, his nostrils were flaring he was breathing so hard and there was a bead of sweat coming from his forehead.

Ali was still lost in her own world and Jon had no clue what to do with her now, she had physically attacked him and she was strong.

A deep voice called out from behind them, "Well, well is this what has become of the great castle of WInterfell? A bunch of wolves causing a ruckus in the bailey." All eyes turned to see Oberyn Martell, The Red Viper, and his crew riding into the bailey. He hopped off of his horse and walked over to the small group of high nobles. "Martayn what have you done?" Oberyn asked sternly.

"Uncle Oberyn!" Martayn cheered. "Ali we're going home!"

"Home," was the last thing Ali whispered before her eyes sparked back to blue then dropping Longclaw on the ground and passing out. Jon had to move quickly to catch her before her body crashed to the earth but he did.

He cradled her close to his body and called out, "Someone get Master Luwin be quick about it!" He stroked her hair and rocked her while they waited for help.


	21. A trip

I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter, I really got into writing it and even cried a little. Enjoy!

* * *

They had gotten Ali back to her quarters and had her resting in bed, still unconscious, Shae had been made aware of the situation and came running to her aide along with Lady Stark, Bathanna was tending to Martayn and keeping him free from further trouble. Shae was making sure Ali was comfortable and safe in her bed and wiping her brow with a cool cloth while Lady Stark, Robb, Jon, Master Luwin, Tyrion and Oberyn Martell heatedly discussed the events that had just occurred.

"Really Catelyn, wolves running amok in the Bailey? Has the North become so savage and untamed that we cannot even keep the beasts out of the castle gates?" Oberyn asked in an annoyed and somewhat condescending tone. "Look at what you all have done to my dear niece, the new queen of Dorne." He gestured to Ali who lay abed, unmoving.

Tyrion was not amused at Oberyn's attitude, he knew full well that Oberyn disliked that north and had little love for the northmen, but he did not need to act like an asshole especially toward Catelyn Stark and Aliandra's new in-laws. "Watch it Oberyn, we are guests here and you may find yourself asleep in the woods among the wolves if you fail to behave yourself. If you remember Martayn was the one who was holding the creature that caused this mess."

Oberyn narrowed his eyes at Tyrion, "How dare you talk to me in such a way. Who are you to challenge my authority Lannister? I am the Master of Ships for House Martell and Dorne after all."

"Well I happen to be the hand of the queen if you have forgotten, now if this is settled you may show yourself out of her chambers. She seems to be ill right now and is not seeing guests." Tyrion tried to shoe Oberyn out of the room.

"I will not be dismissed!" Oberyn stood his ground. "You may be her hand but she is my blood."

"Than kindly shut up, we were almost killed today and do not need to hear from you right now!" Tyrion told him in no uncertain terms. "If you do not behave yourself I can have Bronn come in here and show you how to behave."

Oberyn just raised an eyebrow at Tyrion and looked back at his young niece laying in bed and being examined by the Master. "When you wrote me to come here you said she was pregnant, but you never said that she was so big already. How far along is she?"

"Yes carrying messages by raven and rider does require some brevity, the fine details are left out." Tyrion mused, "She's over six months now, seven within a few weeks, so you understand why we need to travel by ship. She will deliver shortly after arriving home if she manages to hold out."

"Why not have the baby here?" Catelyn asked, trying to be helpful. "We have Master Luwin, and she would be so much more comfortable in Winterfell than on a ship right now."

"Would if we could Lady Stark. Unfortunately she has to be married in front of her subjects and have a proper coronation before delivering, it would be thought improper otherwise." Tyrion explained.

"But she has been through so much already." Catelyn tried to intervene on her behalf. "Surely Dorne will understand, she is already respected down there."

"Well unfortunately my niece was not thinking when she got herself into this situation." Oberyn gestured toward Ali. "Speaking of which." He turned his deadly gaze upon Jon and Robb, narrowing his eyes making his already V-shaped brow crease deeper, "Let me see." He studied the boys intently. "You." He pointed to Robb, "Although you are a comely lad you have too much Tully in you, no Tyrion's letters said the culprit had the Stark look and would fit well in Sunspear.." He settled his gaze on Jon who was now staring at the floor, praying that it would swallow him up, "You! Yes you seem more her type. Plus you have the look of a Stark."

Jon looked to Tyrion who nodded that is was okay to speak, "Y...Yes Sir. I am the father."

Oberyn looked him up and down, "And you plan on marrying my niece."

"Y...Yes sir. We had planned on it long before we found out about the baby though."

"Hmmm. I see." Obery mused. "Well you're both stupid for what you did but at least you seem worthy of her. How is your nose?"

"It hurts, but it's nothing I haven't dealt with before."

Oberyn smirked, "She had brothers, they taught her to fight like a man you're lucky that's the worst of it. I've seen what she can do." He clasped Jon on the shoulder, "Make sure to take care of yourself Jon Snow."

"Yes Sir." Jon nodded his head.

* * *

Meanwhile Ali was completely unaware of the outside world as she was elsewhere.

* * *

When Ali opened her eyes she was surprised at what she saw. She was standing in one of the lush gardens at The Water Gardens, The Martells other home a little ways from The Sunspear. It was so warm there, she could feel the sun kissing her skin, the birds were chirping away and there were butterflies everywhere, somewhere in the background she could hear the sea crashing against the shore. She was looking around trying to get her bearings and figure out how she had arrived there when she suddenly realized something was wrong, her body it felt different almost wrong, her back had no pain and there was no pain elsewhere either. When she looked down she gasped in shock and horror, her stomach was no longer large with child but had returned to it's normal slender shape. As she examined herself further she realized she was wearing a soft dress made of fine silk, it was a light gold color with white woven into it, the dress was cut just off her shoulders and left her back bare and the hem ended just above her feet which were bare. "Hello!" She called out uneasily, she needed to know why she was here and if she was alone or not, "Is anyone there? Hello!"

Suddenly a familiar male voice came from behind her. "Don't be so loud sister, it's only us here."

Ali spun around in shock and amazement, "Quentyn!"She gasped, "How, why, you died! Am I dead?" She could barely contain her excitement at seeing her eldest brother. "I've missed you so!" She ran over and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him hard. He felt real, she could feel the muscles of his back and shoulders under his leather jerkin and feel the warmth of his skin against hers, she never wanted to let him go, she had her big brother back.

"I've missed you too Alicat." Alicat was the nickname her brothers had for her. "We all have."

"We?" She asked breaking the hug and wiping tears off her cheeks.

"All of us have been watching you, Mother, Father, Trystane, Uncle Robert. Oh Uncle Robert, I had forgotten how funny he is." He explained with a fond smile.

"Well where are they?" She asked looking around, oh what she would give to see her parents one last time, and Trystane, and there were so many things she needed to discuss with her uncle.

"They couldn't come little sister. Only one of us is allowed to intervene at a time. There are rules on the other side."

"The other side? So is this heaven?" She asked in wonderment as she looked around.

He reached out and took her hand in his large one, giving it a squeeze. "This is your heaven sweet sister. The Water Gardens are your peace."

"I have always loved it here." She said with a smile. "What is the message?"

Quentyn smiled at her, "Little Alicat, always wanting to know everything."

"Quentyn!" She warned crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come with me little sister." He reached out for her hand again. She took it and followed along with him. "First off let me say we are all so proud of what you did in the war, you more than avenged us and Dorne. We know you love us and we know you miss us and you are still in considerable pain over what happened." She nodded her head in the affirmative. "But you have to let people help you. You are not alone. You may think you are but you are not. You have Jon, and Tyrion and even Uncle Oberyn, share your burdens with them. When you get home you will have counselors to help you along the way, they know what to do and so do you. Trust yourself."

"Quentyn I'm scared. I'm so scared. I was raised to sail not rule. Father taught you to rule. He gave you the best of his teachings on government and being Prince. I was not meant to be queen."

"Who says? You are a Martell, by our own laws you are destined to be Queen. You are the eldest child, you survived your older brothers. It is now your right and your burden." He urged her further on and when she looked up again they were standing in front of their castle at The Sunspear.

"Home." She whispered. She stared up at the golden walls, and the giant sun at the top of the spire, she felt so small and insignificant standing next to it.

"Home." Quentyn replied. "You are it's keeper now. You are it's Queen and mother. The people are counting on you."

'Mother' she thought, "Where is my..."

He cut her off, "Your child and the rest of your body are safe back at Winterfell."

"If I'm not dead why am I here? I know you had another purpose for calling me here." She said.

"You need to slow down. You are lucky you did not die in the Red Keep that night or kill your child and that stunt you pulled in the bailey today would have most certainly gotten you killed. Aside from that you lost yourself to your fireborn side and put yourself and countless others in danger, not to mention your child the next ruler of The Sunspear. You are pregnant Ali, you need to be in control at all times now. Stop acting like The Martell you think we want you to be and start acting like The Martell you are. We know this is a hard time for you, we are here to help."

Her voice cracked as she spoke, "How? It's hard Quentyn, it's really hard. I feel like every time I turn around someone wants something from me or I'm getting something new thrown at me. And look around, you are all dead."

"I know, you have a lot of responsibility for your age but you will be fine just remember what I told you. You have help, you have counselors, and you have us we are always there."

"How do I know? I can't see you?" She asked in a small childlike voice.

"Here, I'll show you." He turned her around and at her feet there was a pond that she had not seen before. "Look down." When she did she could see the smiling faces of her mother and father, her uncle Robert, Trystane and even Lorianna, they were waving at her. She waved back at them happily, she missed them so. "We are part of you Ali, we have been here the entire time, you just have to listen for us."

"Thank you Quentyn, thank you so much for this..." She turned to look at her brother as she spoke but he was gone. "Quentyn!" She called out, but no answer. "Quentyn!" She triend one more time, still no answer. She turned back to the pond and he had joined the group and was waving to her from below the mirrored surface, "No, Quentyn come back! Come back!" She called, tears began to stream down her cheeks as she called for her brother, "Come back please! I need you!" She dove into the pond after them.

As she dove into the pond she felt herself falling through an endless black hole. She felt herself land on something hard and opened her eyes screaming "Come back, Quentyn, Come back!" She burst into tears and began to breathe hard and raggedly, scaring the sole occupant of the room attending her.

Jon had been sitting in a chair near her fireplace reading when she broke the silence screaming for her dead brother he ran to her bed and gathered her in his arms, "Shh, it's okay you're okay."

"No, he was there than he left me." She cried into his shoulder. "He left me."

He continued to hold her and comfort her as she calmed down, "It's okay I'm here. I won't leave."

She calmed a bit and looked him in the eye, "You won't leave me will you?" She asked him seriously, almost realizing it for the first time.

He cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her forehead, he had no idea what she had dreamt but clearly she was upset, "I am staying right where you are, forever my love."

She smiled as she fought her sniffles, "It was not a dream Jon. It was real, he was real. I touched him. We were at The Water Gardens, then Sunspear. It was warm, i felt the sun on my skin, i felt the water on my feet. I touched him, we talked."

She was so insistent that he could not argue with her. "I believe you." He kissed her again. He had no idea what she had experienced but he was not willing to argue about it with her, it was hers to believe.

She reached up and touched his face gently, "I am sorry about today. I let my fireborn side take over and that was wrong. I was afraid for all of us, I think being pregnant enhances that side of me. I'm sorry I hurt you."

He gave her a knowing smile, "I know you are. You are forgiven. Something needs to be done about Martayn though, he needs to be more obedient."

"I know. That has been lacking since we left Sunspear. My Uncle Oberyn will most likely rail into me for that as well. But I need help Jon. I am in way over my head and I feel like I am drowning."

"I can help you if you let me."

She smiled at him, "Thank you."


	22. Mothers and Fathers

Please read and take the time to review, thanks!

* * *

Master Luwin assessed Ali the next morning and diagnosed her as healthy. She hid her chat with her brother from him for fear that he may think her mad or too fragile with pregnancy to go about her daily routine, she did not wish to be confined to quarters. He allowed her freedom as she wished but cautioned her to take it easier on herself, she agreed. Jon was the only person who she had entrusted with her secret about seeing her brother, neither Tyrion or her Uncle Oberyn were to know what she had experienced.

* * *

Tyrion and Oberyn had buried their blatant dislike for each other long enough to plan out a sailing route to Dorne. OBeryn wanted to avoid as many pirate traps, and possibly Iron Islanders as possible. There had been rumor lately that Baelon Greyjoy had sent longships out to avenge his youngest son's death, but they were just rumors as of yet. Ali just hoped they could keep up the facade until they reached Dorne, they were free to kill each other once they reached land again.

It was just after breakfast when the small riding party entered that castle gates, it was just two men, a fat one and and old one on top of their horses.

"Can I help you?" Bronn asked the old one as he looked like he was in charge, he happened to be about in the yard sharpening his sword when he saw the men ride in.

"We're here to see Lord Snow," The elder said as they dismounted their horses.

Bronn eyed the men suspiciously not knowing if they were friend or foe, even with the black garb of the Night's Watch they could be intruders. "What's your business with his grace?"

Lord Commander Marmont had to chuckle, 'His Grace, Jon Snow was royalty now,' "I have news to deliver to Lord Snow and King Stark from the Night's Watch, along with a debt to settle with Lord Snow."

Bronn surveyed the two, he could easily kill the fat one who was fiddling with hid hands nervously as the Lord Commander spoke and surmised that he could kill the old man easily enough if he proved to be a problem for them. "This way then." He showed them to the castle.

Once inside the visitors were shown to the proper occupants. Jon and Robb were eager to have some news from the Night's Watch, maybe they had found Uncle Benjen.

"Sam!" Jon exclaimed happily as he saw his long lost friend. "How's it going?"

"Okay I guess," Sam was still unaware of why he was at Winterfell. The two hugged briefly.

"Jon my boy, look at you. I'm so proud of you." Lord Commander gave Jon a hug as well. "You too Your Grace." He extended a hand to Robb.

"Thank you Lord Commander." Robb said.

"Yes Lord Commander thank you." Jon agreed.

Lord Commander gave a proud smile. "Well Lord Snow you made good on your end." He turned to Sam, "Samwell Tarly you are hereby absolved of your vows and duties to the Night's Watch and free to attend the Citadel as a guest of Lord Snow and the Kingdom of Dorne should you choose."

Sam was struck and it showed on his pie shaped face, "Me, a master of the Citadel? Oh well...I...Um..."

"It's Okay Sam," Jon said in his usual calm reassuring manner that he used with small children and squeamish adults it was something his father had taught him, "It's okay to say yes."

Sam lightened up a bit, "Oh okay then, yes that sounds brilliant."

"So long as that's settled then." Lord Commander settled some things up with Sam and sent him off to settle in.

Robb leaned over and whispered to Jon, "Exactly what kind of deal did you make with the Lord Commander to get Sam free?"

"I'll tell you later." Jon whispered back, "But you can never tell Ali, she would murder me."

Robb chuckled, "You sound married already."

"Well boys now that we're alone I have some news for you both. It's about your Uncle Benjen." Lord Commander clasped his hands together and took a deep breath. "Boys I'm sorry, a ranging expedition came back and they brought his remains back. He was a great man and a damn fine ranger. We lost one of the best."

Jon was too stunned and saddened to speak. Uncle Benjen had given him a chance when he felt lost and insignificant in Winterfell, he allowed him to become a man of the Night's Watch, he never treated him like a bastard just like Jon the way he always wanted to be treated, especially when father was busy with other matters, no more no less. And now he was gone, he wanted to go back up to The Wall and kill whatever wildling or creature had taken away his uncle. He stood next to Robb silently clenching his fists to quell his rage.

Robb knew his brother was hurting so he had to takeover and do his duty as the Lord and King of Winterfell, "We would like to have our uncle's remains laid in the crypt with our ancestors Lord Commander."

"Very well. I will send a raven and have him sent here." The Lord Commander reached into his cloak and took out an envelope. It was brown and had a little dirt on it here and there, it had clearly seen the elements but was not as old as it would appear. it had a name scrawled across the front, "Here Jon, this is for you, it was found among your uncle's things." He handed Jon the envelope, "I would read that in private."

Jon took the parchment carefully, almost fearing it would disintegrate in his hands.

* * *

Jon disappeared after speaking to the Lord Commander and did not join them for dinner that evening, he was still missing when Lady Stark and Ali sent the little children to bed.

They were all in the large sitting room, Lady Stark was working on her ever present needle point next to the fireplace, Tyrion was reading an ancient book and sipping on a mug of northern ale, Robb and Ali were playing a game with Arya and Sansa.

"Where's Jon?" Arya asked innocently after she finished her turn, she had noticed her brother's absence most of the day and it worried her that no one else seemed to worry, it reminded her of being back at KIng's Landing.

Ali and Robb exchanged a look over the table, they really had no answers for the girls, they had no idea where Jon had gone off to or what he was doing. "Jon's..." Robb stumbled over the lie.

"Jon's busy." Ali finished for him.

Arya looked between them suspiciously then turned to Sansa, "They're lying, they have no idea."

"Shush." Robb hushed her, "Look it's your turn again."

Arya side eyed him as she took her turn, "You don't have to protect us anymore you know. We're not stupid."

"Arya if we knew where Jon was we would tell you, but we don't," Ali said, finishing the conversation. "Sansa your turn." She urged Sansa on to change the subject.

As if on cue Jon came bursting through the doors, sending them crashing into the walls on either side, and stomped into the room, he was clearly agitated, his hair was mussed, his face was red and splotchy as if he had been crying, but most of all his body language read from head to toe that he was furious. All eyes turned toward him as he stalked toward Lady Stark who had stopped her needlework.

Sansa leaned over and whispered into Arya's ear, "I think you're about to get your answers."

"You knew didn't you!" He yelled at Catelyn. "All these years you knew!"

"Jon...I...I have no idea..." Catelyn clutched her hands to her chest, Jon had never lost his temper within the castle, let alone at her.

"You...You...You knew Ned Stark was a man of honor and integrity you knew I wasn't his yet everyday. EVERYDAY YOU REMINDED ME THAT I WAS A BASTARD!" He roared the last sentence at Catelyn.

"Jon I swear I didn't." Catelyn tried to get through to him.

"Jon stop this madness she's your..." Ali couldn't say mother, she knew full well that Catelyn was not Jon's mother and never would take that title.

He turned to her, "She's my...My what Ali? My mother? No we all know that is far from true. My real mother's dead, she's been dead since the day I was born! I never had a mother. I had a father. Or so I thought I did. Now I found out I never had anything."

Robb felt it was now his duty to jump in and try and wrangle his brother who had now stepped so grossly out of line. "Jon stop it and leave my mother alone!" Robb commanded. He knew there was a lot of pain on Jon's end from wounds inflicted by Catelyn but he had no right to yell at her like this, not here and not now. "Now what is wrong with you? What had you so riled up?"

Jon turned to face his brother whom he had just noticed, "Ned Stark was not my father, he lied to all of us. Benjen was, my mother was a Lady from Dorne she died in birth." He turned to Ali who was clearly too stunned to speak, "Looks like part of me was always sworn to you." Then he swiftly turned back to Catelyn, "How does it feel to know that all these years you took such utter delight in being cruel to your husbands bastard I was actually his nephew? You were cruel to a child who didn't have his own parents." He turned heel and stormed out of the room.

"Jon I'm sorry, I didn't know. I didn't know!" Catelyn called after him.

"Well that was interesting." Tyrion said in his typical deadpan tone. "I've seen hangings go smoother than that."

"Tyrion if you're not going to help the problem then don't add to it." Ali said exhausted by what she had just seen and not at all sure of what to do, she had never seen Jon that mad before.

Tyrion hopped off his chair and started toward the door.

"Where the hell are you going!" Ali called after him.

"I'm going to go help like you suggested Your Highness!" Tyrion sniped at her.

"Fine, just don't get him drunk." Ali looked to Robb, "You should probably follow. Tyrion's plans always involve getting drunk. But no whores, I will kill all of you."

Robb just nodded and ran off to catch up to Tyrion and Jon.

"Arya, Sansa I need you tow to do me a favor and go to bed." Ali asked the two girls once they were alone.

"Why?" Arya asked, she wanted to see more.

"Arya!" Sansa corrected her.

Ali settled a glare on Arya, "Now Arya!"

"Fine," She grumbled as she walked away, "This was just getting good too."

Once the girls were gone Ali went about tending to Catelyn who was still shaking and crying.

* * *

Tyrion took them to the tavern in Winter's Town even though Ali said no drinking Tyrion knew better, he knew the boy needed some good ale and some good company.

"Why are we here Tyrion? I don't want to be around people." Jon grumbled as he glugged down half a tankard of ale.

Tyrion raised an eyebrow and siped his ale before answering. "Oh I'm sure. Yelling at Lady Stark and terrifying the castle must seem like a much better idea, I can assure you it's not. Slow down boy the ale is strong."

"What did the letter say exactly?" Robb asked, maybe Jon had read it in haste and missed something.

Jon took another swallow of beer before telling what he had read, "Apparently father lied to me my entire life. Uncle Benjen had left the wall once before he had taken his vows to fight in Robert's rebellion. He met a woman at the Tourney at Harrenhall, they fell in love. He knew they could never marry because he was returning to The Wall, he had promised grandfathe, so they separated. He didn't know about me until later. They were fighting the Targeryans in the marches and she had been told he had died so the night I was born she threw herself off one of the towers into the Summer Sea." He stopped to take another swig of ale, it was all too much to re-cap for them. "She killed herself because of me."

"Ashara" Tyrion said absently.

"What?" Robb asked? "Who is Ashara?"

"Jon's mother. Ashara Dayne. She was a beauty, it was a tragedy when she died. It was said she went mad. She however did not kil herself because of you Jon Snow, babies do not cause women to do such things."

"Of course she went mad." Bronn said. "She just had a babe and thought the father, who she loved, was murdered by Aerys Targeryan's men. That's enough to make any woman go mad. Don't worry about it boy, you're a king now. The rest is all meaningless when you get down to it." He raised his glass to Jon and took a swig.

"Easy for you to say," Jon mumbled into his beer. "No one lied to you your entire life." He finished his beer and poured another downing it quickly.

Robb watched as his brother got drunk and couldn't help but feel sorry for him but he was also curious about all of this, "So how did father wind up taking you here?"

"He took me so Uncle Benjen, my real father, could go back to The Wall and keep his honor and the family's honor. He knew if he had an affair it was forgivable but leaving the wall and fathering the child were unforgivable. He would have been disgraced and branded an outcast from his brothers and not allowed back in to take his vows." He took more beer.

"Jon I know you can't see this now but he did a good thing. Your father must have had reason for taking you from the Daynes and raising you as his own." Tyrion said solemnly. "You are a Stark through and through and nothing can take that from you."

"I don't know who my father is anymore," Jon grumbled, he was getting agitated.

Robb was not going to let his brother go down his path, they had come too far for him to spiral like this. "You look at me Jon Snow!" He demanded. "You are my brother, you are a northerner, you have the blood of the first men, your children will as well and you are a Stark! We fought a war together we can over come anything, including this!" Robb finished by gulping down the rest of his beer, all of a sudden Ali's family didn't look so cracked.

They sat there for the newt few hours drinking and talking, Jon was still in a shit mood but he had calmed down considerably, now he was just drunk and sullen.

Unfortunately the group of men that came to the table, like the other patrons in the tavern, were not aware of the situation at the table and stumbled upon a bad time. "Aye 's The King o' The North." A man said to his two companions.

"Aye King, how'd it feel to kill those fucking Lannisters? Must'a felt good right?" One of the man's companions said, he was tall and skinny, with bad teeth.

"I thank you for your kind words." Robb tried to get them to leave quickly. "We all do."

The man's other companion spoke up, he was shorter and fatter with an ugly beard, "Aye what about you bastard? We heard ya fought too? How was it for the bastard o' Winterfell to take on the high and mighty Lannisters? Bet they don't bleed gold." The man chuckled at his own joke.

Robb was the only one at the table to see the quick tick in Jon's jaw and his hands flex, years of training had taught him to study body language and use it to his advantage. Unfortunately Jon knew the tricks as well. Jon was out of his seat in a flash and threw a quick punch into the fat one's jaw, and another into his nose breaking it easily. Then he tackled him to the ground and was punching him mercilessly over and over. He was repeating, "I am not a bastard!," Over and over. Everyone in the tavern stopped shocked at what they were seeing. Robb and Bronn jumped to grab Jon off of the man before he killed the man but they had no luck, he was propelled by his own rage and shook them off easily. Abruptly a hand came down from above and grabbed Jon off of the fat man, who was not bleeding heavily from his nose and was missing most of his teeth.

"Come on, you've had enough." It was Sandor Celgane, he had been drinking in the tavern that evening and had watched the entire thing happen. He took Jon outside to cool down.

Robb and Bronn quickly followed them outside, Tyrion lingered for a moment to see that the injured man was properly compensated, he took a few gold pieces out of his pouch, "You'll be needing to have some wooden teeth made. And of course we wouldn't want any hay made out of this ugliness tonight." Then he turned to the door.

"Kiss my ass dwarf!" The fat man called after him.

Tyrion ignored him as he walked out into the night, he heard the tavern begin to spark back to life after he left. When he got outside he was surprised and greatly disturbed at what he saw. Celgane had let Jon go and he was punching a tree, "Celgane, Bronn stop him before he breaks his hands! He needs his hands!" Tyrion called to them as he approached. What he saw was even worse, Bronn and Celgane had to restrain him for he was too angry to be trusted plus he was too wobbly because of all the ale he had drunk, Jon's hands were beaten bloody, he was crying and worst of all drunk. The Queen would not be pleased. "Oh Jon Snow, how am I going to explain our way out of this?"

He wobbled and slurred as he spoke. "To who, T'Ali? 'snt matter. She won't love me anymore."

Tyrion shook his head, nothing he could say would make it through the alcohol and anger. "Oh Jon Snow. Let's get you to bed. No'ne lovesss the bastard."

Robb agreed, "Come on brother, let's go home."

Celgane looked at Jon, "If you throw up on my boots you're cleaning them with your face!"

* * *

When they arrived back to the Castle Jon was in a little better spirits and it showed, when they got to the hallway where his and Ali's chambers were he started calling "Ali, oh Ali, wake up! I'm home!"

"Jon shush, you'll wake the castle!" Robb tried to hush his brother.

A door flung open and a small woman was on the other side, "All of you shut up!" She whispered harshly, "If you wake the queen or the prince I will kill all of you! Now get in here."

The group obediently shuffled inside Shae's quarters. "You all stink like drink. Have you all been fighting?" She asked surprised at how disheveled they were and how awful Jon looked, "What happened to him? The queen is going to be angry. Tyrion!" Shae's voice had an edge of warning.

"Just calm down my lady. Young Snow here needs some medical attention for his wounds. You can yell at me later if you choose." Tyrion tried to calm her down.

She glared at Tyrion for a moment, "Fine."

"Well now that you two are done, are we finished here for the evening? Because I would like some sleep?" Bronn asked, he really was itching to get to bed, he had no guard duty and was looking forward to a bed.

"Two can leave. One of you needs to stay to take him to a clean bedchamber." Shae answered.

"No Shae you're wrong. My brother is staying across the hall with The Queen." Robb tried to explain.

"No." Shae answered with a smirk, "After you all were gone for so long she went to bed and barred the door so no one could come in, she was in a cross mood."

"Oh good, that ought to be pleasant tomorrow." Tyrion thought aloud. "Celgane, Robb why don't you two retire, we should be fine here." Celgane, and Robb left for the evening.

Shae sat Jon down in a chair and looked at his hands, "You look as if you tried to fight a mountain."

"Close he tried to fight a tree." Tyrion observed.

"And you allowed this?" Shae asked Tyrion.

"Certainly not. He did so on his own."

She went about cleaning up Jon's wounds, gently wiping off the blood, "Stupid men. You all think you can solve problems with your fists."

"Some of use swords." Tyrion quipped at her, trying to lighten the mood.

Shae just shook her head knowing he was baiting her. "And you!" She turned back to Jon. "What did you solve by doing this? You just hurt yourself. Try using your head next time." She poked him in the forehead to make sure he was listening. "We won't be able to tell until tomorrow when you're sober if you broke anything." She put some salve on his wounds and began the careful work of wrapping his hands.

Jon closed his eyes and laid his head back against the hair as she went to work, "He said he was proud of me."

"Who?" Shae asked.

"My uncle, well my father. He said he was proud of me and the man I have become and that he was glad to have me join him at the wall. He doesn't know I left the wall, he doesn't know I'm not the man he thought I was." Jon said the words painfully.

Shae tried to comfort him as she worked. "He knows and he is proud of you Jon Snow. Because you followed your destiny to become the man you are. You just took a different path. But you will be a great king."

Bronn and Tyrion were talking across the room, Shae and Jon couldn't hear them. "So what do you think m' lord?"

"Well he's obviously shaken and hurt, but he will recover. He is a stark after all."

"I meant with the Queen. You saw what he did to that man back there tonight an the tree."

"Oh that. Jon Snow is a man of honor and valor, he was raised by Ned Stark, one of the most honorable men I have ever met. Plus if I for one second thought that Ali was in any danger with him they would not be getting married. No I am more worried about his safety at the moment because she is mad and those knuckles will only upset her more."

"There you're all better." Shae said as she finished bandaging Jon's hands. "Now get to sleep because you have a long day of getting yelled at tomorrow."

Bronn helped Jon to his old quarters where he slept off his night of drunkenness.


	23. In THe Wolfswood

This chapter was not easy to write after the last few... Please take the time to read and review.

* * *

The next morning breakfast was awkwardly silent. No one was willing to address the obvious elephant in the room, even Oberyn who should have been delighted to see that the Northerners were not as perfect as they seemed. Even he knew better than to push the subject today.

Tyrion and Robb held their pain silently during breakfast, they knew neither Ali nor Catelyn would have any pity for them so they kept their mouths shut through their headaches and nausea. Robb was so hung over that he swore his hair had curled tighter overnight and was pulling on his head. Shae just yelled at Tyrion until he swore his ears were bleeding.

Ali tried to keep up appropriate appearances by talking with her Uncle Oberyn about his latest journey and where he had been. She helped Martayn cut his food. And made pleasant conversation with Lady Stark, which was quite a feat after last night. They were still friendly but they had a long conversation about her and Jon's long and tumultuous relationship and how in the end Catelyn was at fault and what exactly Ali thought of that, especially being Dornish she had a different take on the entire thing. Her cousins were considered bastards because her Uncle had not married their mothers yet they held very exalted places in Dorne and no one batted an eyelash, they were good marrying prospects for any man and were not to be ashamed of ever. If anyone in Dorne had treated her cousins the way Lady Stark had treated Jon it would have been exile for them, and that was being generous.

When Jon walked in everyone stopped what they were doing and the room fell silent as they all watched him walk to the table. He looked better than he felt, he had managed a bath and someone had shaved him, he was wearing black leather gloves to hide the damage he had done to his hands the night before. When he sat down the mood in the room shifted from the awkwardness they were all sharing to a palpable discomfort tinged with anger. Eyes shifted from Jon to Ali who was eyeing him like he may burst into flames in front of her, he was afraid he may. She knew the entire castle was already talking about what happened last night, there were no secrets in castles, the more sensitive the matter the better the gossip. Arya, who was never one to mince words, which she respected, had run up to her after spying in the kitchens earlier in the day and asked her if the gossip she heard was true alas she had to tell her it was. Then Arya ran off to tell Sansa. She decided to just cut her losses and graciously excused herself from breakfast. She needed some alone time, she needed her bow.

* * *

Ali was out in the Wolfswood, just outside the hunters gate shooting her bow at at target. She wasn't entirely alone, Ghost and the other four direwolves were running around, hunting and playing in the distance, should anyone or anything be stupid enough to try and harm her they would be dead before they could blink. It was after mid day and Ali still had not returned to the castle so Jon went to find her. When he found where she was shooting she stopped a distance away to watch her, she had adjusted her stance a bit to accommodate her growing belly, he pondered for a moment how much longer she'd be able to shoot the way she was growing then again they would be at sea soon and that wouldn't be an issue. As he watched her skillfully hit the target time after time he wondered what she usually thought about when she was shooting and wondered if today she was imagining him on that target for doing what he did.

He decided to wait until she was done shooting to make himself known. "Your form is still superb your grace." He tried to soften her mood with a compliment.

She reached into her quiver and notched another arrow. "Why don't you stand in front of the target, than you can get an even better view." She unloaded the arrow dead center. "I assure you, you will not be disappointed."

He walked over to her and placed a throbbing hand on her shoulder before she could shoot again. "Please hear me out, then you can decide to kill me, or leave me, or do whatever it is you wish."

She lowered her weapon and decided to hear him out. What did she have to lose, she was an unmarried, pregnant, uncorronated queen currently living in the land located polar opposite of her kingdom, really how could it get worse? She turned to face him. "Fine." She could tell even before he opened his mouth to speak that he was sorry, it was written all over his face.

He placed his hands on either side of her waist, ignoring the pain in his knuckles, and laid his forehead against hers, "I am so sorry, you have no idea, please forgive me."

"Jon you beat up a man for no reason then brutalized an innocent tree."

"How do you..."

"Arya told me. Arya told everyone."

He chuckled a little, "Of course, Arya."

She clutched his forearms, "Jon this is not funny. You didn't even talk to me about it. And this was something of great importance to you and our entire family. You could have gotten yourself killed. I need you here, with me and very much alive."

"I know. I'm sorry." He stopped briefly to swallow the lump in his throat, he needed to be strong. "She didn't love me. She didn't love me enough to stay. She killed herself."

"I know. There's nothing I can say to fix your pain and for that I am truly sorry. Just know that if I could I would take the pain on for you."

Jon closed his eyes and nuzzled her hair, pulling her in closer, "Thank you." Maybe that was all he needed to hear, that there was one person in the world who loved him enough to take the pain in his life away and live through it for him.

"Let me see." She asked gently.

"See what?"

"Your hands. I want to see what damage you've done."

Jon did as she asked and gingerly took his gloves off and then carefully peeled the bandages off, they caught on the fresh scabs and tore here and there causing his knuckles to bleed a little. He held his hands out for Ali to inspect, he could tell by the thin lipped wide eyed look she was giving him as she inspected his mangled hands that she was NOT pleased, she could kill Tyrion for taking him drinking.

"Oh Jon." She covered her mouth to muffle a cry. "What have you done to yourself." She took his hands in hers and looked at them closer. "Are they broken?"

"Maester Luwin says no, but badly bruised. He would have stitched them but I waited too long to see him. He gave me a salve and I can't use my sword or bow for a few weeks."

"Oh Jon..." She trailed off in a thought. "Stupid men."

"You're mad."

"No, I'm not mad at you. Disappointed. I am mad at Tyrion, I told him no drinking. At least he listened to me about the whores."

"Whores?"

She was flustered. "Never mind. I thought you may have better sense than to go and do something as fool hardy as this, like all the others, my faith was misplaced." She looked back at the sad hands, the hands she thought would protect her from anything should she ask. "Jon we need to be very clear about something. Dorne is very different than The North. We are a peaceful kingdom, but men take a challenge quite seriously. I've seen men get their throats cut over simple merchant disputes. These things may be okay in the North where the Starks rule and have ruled for eight-thousand years but in Dorne those kind of things will get you killed, King or not. It cannot happen, I will not stand for it."

He took her face in his hands, "I swear it, I swear it on my father, and his father before him, and his father before him. I swear it upon the blood of the first men, the children of the forest, the old gods and the new, and the heart tree if you like. You are my queen, my love and the mother of my child. You and the ruling of Dorne are my concern."

She smiled at him and tok his hands from her face, "Good. Jon I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

She gestured to her belly, "Look at me Jon. I'm twice as big as I was a few weeks ago, I'm bigger than I was at the beginning of this week, heck I think I'm bigger than I was this morning. What if we are wrong? What if I am actually further along than we thought? What if it's twins, they always come early. I'm scared I will have this baby before we reach Dorne and we won't be married. Queens have been with child before they are properly married and everyone politely ignored it and thanks to revisionist history it is not noted anywhere, a baby is impossible to ignore Jon. I'm scared." She started to tremble slightly. "My father left me a kingdom and I am bringing home it's first new son since the end of the most important war in a generation."

He wrapped his arms around her as best he could, her belly had grown quite a bit but Master Luwin among others had assured both of them that this was common Oberyn had even mentioned that her mother had gotten quite large with child herself toward the end. "Shh. Don't fret." He felt her begin to relax as he held her. "It will all be fine. Just don't worry." He kissed her forehead.

"I have to worry Jon. I have no other choice. I can not exactly go out an brutalize commoners and foliage."

He couldn't argue with her there, plus it was not his place to argue with her right now he was lucky she had forgiven him thus far. "What do you propose my love?"

"Tyrion and I discussed things. I believe it would be prudent of us to marry here before sailing to Dorne. Being officially married, even in the north, will help me rest easier."

"And they call me the pragmatist." He chuckled at his joke.

She rolled her eyes and hugged him tighter, "You know as well as I do that your family will not be able to come to Dorne. Catelyn is not going to leave Winterfell anytime soon and Robb has too much to do as the new king. This will be their only chance to see us marry. We will not see them for quite a long time after we leave here. This makes the most sense."

The more he thought about it the more sense it made, if she had the baby then it would be legitimized by their marriage and her succession and he wanted his family to see the wedding no matter how much he pretended he did not care. He knew they would not see each other for at least a year and wanted to have a few last happy memories with them before he left Winterfell for his new home in Dorne. "Agreed. When do we marry?"

"Well that is going to be tricky. Much needs to be discussed first."

"But isn't that always the way?"

She chuckled and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him but only got to kiss his chin, her belly made it hard to be romantic lately, because the baby gave her a swift kick to the ribs. "Owww." She grabbed her side and winced in pain.

Jon tried to help her by wrapping his arms around her, "Are you hurt?" His voice was full of concern and fear.

She looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes as the baby kicked her hard two more times. "No, he just seems to be needing attention now." She rubbed her belly and the baby finally settled down. "There." She closed her eyes and rested against Jon as they stood quietly for a moment.

"Do you think he objects?"

"No, I believe he was upset no one asked his opinion. We Martells are very opinionated people."

Jon bent down and kissed her hard on the lips, "And that is why I love you. Being opinionated is how you kept us all from losing the war and all."


End file.
